One Piece Inherited Will!
by Miruto21
Summary: In this new era of piracy the old, new Pirate King has been executed but not without a last say! Monkey D. Luffy has now declared a second era of freedom to those who seek it. But before his last moments of life he had left his next inheritor with his treasure. Now the adventure of a lifetime for a single teen and his crew has just begun!
1. The new inherited will!

**The new inherited will!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys its me, Miruto21 I just want to know your reaction to the story since it will be my second One Piece Fanfic I have ever made. So enjoy the chapter and if you have any opinion on it please leave a review. Now enjoy the story's first chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Fuschia Village<strong>

* * *

><p>How many years has it been since the great One piece have been found 1, 2 no... it was 12 years ago. And since that day piracy has been spread throughout the sea with more hell than the last era. Now the current pirate king Monkey D. Luffy the main man who influenced this new array of pirates has seen his goal of true freedom complete. Now seeing his life's work was complete the pirate king returns to his old home to see where it all began.<p>

Luffy was now the age 31 his hair has grown to the back of his neck as a few scars on his back indicated the many grueling battles he has endured against the most toughest of enemies. As he wore a black captain's coat, a red vest, blue trouser shorts, sandals and a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

Luffy had visited many of his many old friends even his old foster mother Dadan, the leader of the mountain bandits residing near the village. Seeing all he could have possibly done he heads for the docks about to leave. Breathing in deeply he prepares for his final moments on this free sea until he heard a few yells nearby. He turns around and looks at the sounds point of origin. Being curious as usual Luffy walks through the town once more and looks at the main square to see a group of boy with bats and blunted two by fours surrounding a beaten child with many bruises on his face as he was crouched over with his face covered.

Luffy stood there watching the scene he didn't seem interested in the squabbles of young kids but was interested in what was going on.

"Hey guys guess what we have here, the little outsider thinks he can walk in on our turf anyway he wants to." one of the fatter kids smirked as he slammed his bat down at the young child earning a slight cough from him.

"Yeah he thinks he can be a hero but look at him he's utterly pathetic!" the slim boy laughed, "If he wants his stupid aunt's ring back then he should have cried and begged like the scum he is."

The many insults and beatings pelted down on the boy literally and figuratively, Luffy watched the kid who just kept getting injured. As an hour flew bye the bullies who taunted the boy left him alone lying on the ground. Luffy simply sighed expecting the kid to fight back for once. The sun was almost past the horizon as the town square was cleared all for except the boy.

"Ngh...!" the boy trembled as he tried to get back on to feet as he held a silver ring in his hand. By his grip it meant nothing could separate the two not even death. Luffy simply watched as the boy began to stand on his feet, he slowly makes way to a random direction while limping. The boy has dark skin, spikey trident shaped black hair, brown eyes and had on a yellow shirt and blue shorts with black shoes.

"Hey..." Luffy called out to the boy.

"Huh what do you want?" the boy asked turning to the man.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Luffy asked.

"Why would I do something like that?" the boy tilts his head.

"Because they hurt you and insulted your pride why?" Luffy asked.

"I didn't have to fight them because I already won." the boy grinned.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Kichichichichi! I just wanted this ring back now my aunt will be happy!" the boy held his clenched fist in the air.

Luffy's face was first surprised then his signature grin spread across his face as he stared down at the boy. This boy was so...so...simple he just focused on one thing instead of getting angry and beating those bullies asses. Usually if it was him at that young age he would just start crying like a baby but that was before he met his older brothers.

"Oi what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Okay my name is...ack!" the boy suddenly froze and screamed, "Oh no I'm late for dinner and I'm hungry!" the boy began to ran at a impressive rate then fell on his face, "This...is...awkward."

Walking down the road to the young boy's house Luffy carried the young boy on his shoulders.

"So Old Man did you watch me get beat up?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Luffy answered bluntly.

"So did I look cool." the boy chuckled.

"No you looked like a moron." Luffy grinned.

"Close enough!" the boy chuckled.

"You never gave me your name." Luffy said.

"Oh I'm Fenrir D. Michael and when I grow up I want to be a something." Michael chuckled.

"Something?" Luffy looked up at the kid.

"I don't have a special something to look forward to so my dream is to find one." Michael grinned.

"But just something?" Luffy asked.

"Well yeah anything is better than staying cooped up in this stupid place." Michael sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Luffy asked.

"Because I wasn't born here my aunt says I was born on a different island." Michael explained, "And the people here treat me like I'm a no good trouble maker."

"Are you sad about that?" Luffy questioned.

"Pfft... heck no!" Michael laughed, "I like to play pranks on them from time to time just to show them whose boss."

"Heh I see." Luffy smiled.

As the two approach a restaurant/ house the two walk to the western bar like doors as Luffy sets down the injured Michael. The boy limps to the doors he smiled and said, "Thank you mister." Michael then turns back and says, "Hey Mister don't move!"

"I didn't yet." Luffy raised his right hand.

"You totally did now listen to what I have to say, your staying here to eat with us!" Michael declared.

"Okay." Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Good because you didn't have a choice at all." Michael crossed his arms and laughed. As a large dark figure appears behind Michael through the doors.

"Michael...!?" the figure growled.

"Oh auntie I have a friend here and-!" Michael was suddenly kicked in the face as was literally punted to a nearby tree. Luffy trembled as he sees a tanned skin woman with long black hair while wearing a white dress. She had a curvaceous figure but had a flat chest for someone of her age of probably 23 or 25.

"Idiot where have you been!" The aunt screamed.

"Ow!" Michael cried while gripping his face, "It hurts, It hurts!"

"Shut up!" his aunt stomped towards the boy and kneels down next to him and checked his bruises, "Oh crap your hurt who did this!?"

"Oi!" Luffy sweatdropped.

Inside the home Michael's aunt hastily tended to his wounds like crazy by even putting on a full body cast on him. But after a few falls as Michael began to move, she just lightly bandaged the worse wounds. Luffy was treated to some lunch while introducing himself it seemed that Michael's aunt wasn't aware of his fame as the pirate king but it proved to be good since she would react to it negatively.

"Thank you for taking care of my stupid nephew." Michael's aunt smiled at Luffy who scarfed down the food she gave him. The many plates scattered over the table where empty in almost a second.

"Hey take that back today the teacher said I was retarded I think that deserves a round of applause." Michael puffed out his chest in pride.

"Idiot that's even worse don't be proud of it!" Michael's aunt screamed as Luffy held in a laugh immaturely.

"Ouch it hurts!" Michael cried as his aunt dabs alcohol on his wounds.

"Be still or it'll hurt even more." his aunt sighed, "And you sir I'm this moron's aunt Susan Yamatai pleasure to meet you."

"Yamatai? But Michael said his last name was Fenrir?" Luffy asked.

"He said what now?" Susan gasped as Michael gestured to Luffy while shaking his head no. Susan turned to Michael and gave an angry expression, "You used your father's last name!?"

"Well I just want to use it more than 'hers'." Michael groaned.

"Michael you know that your forbidden to use that name in this house or out in public, if you keep doing that then people will treat you bad."

"How is that different then it is now everyone in the village thinks I'm some jerk for some reason, and I can use my dad's name whenever I want too, your not my mom an if she even cared to show up I still wouldn't change my mind about it too!" Michael ran out the house and threw down the silver on the wooden floors.

"Michael!" Susan gasped.

"What's up with him?" Luffy asked.

"He's neglected is all." Susan sat on the opposite side of the table Luffy was.

"Neglected?" Luffy questioned.

"Michael was a baby at the time but when he was just born his father left him and his mother. Soon after that his mother left him in my care and left back on duty." Susan explained.

"Duty?" Luffy was confused by that word.

"Oh my sister is a marine." Susan commented as Luffy gasped then nodded surprised by that fact. Susan continued, "She was just promoted to be a Marine Captain in the Grand Line and couldn't let the opportunity down, the last she saw of Michael was when he was just 3." Susan sighed as she looked at where the 6 year old stormed.

"Why does the village see him as a problem." Luffy asked.

"That's on a different note they didn't have a problem at first but after a while he decided to do pranks on others and had received their irritation." Susan sighed.

"Oh..." Luffy looked down.

"Well I better go after him." Susan stood up.

"No way since you gave me food I'll do it." Luffy stood up and ran out the door.

"Just because of that reason?" Susan sweatdropped then looked at the silver ring on the floor and picked it up and sighed.

Out in the woods near the village Luffy stretched his rubbers arms from tree to tree familiar with the surroundings. Even remembering the last tree he used to pee on when he was little. 'Man those were good times' Luffy grinned to himself. After many hours of searching he leaned up against a tree catching his breath. Even with his great stamina he still panted the lesser exhaustion for a bit.

"Where is that kid?" Luffy crossed his arms thought, "I might know the forest but if I check any longer than I might get lost at night, and without Nami here I won't find my way back to the ship until morning." Luffy then sighed then walked towards a slight clearing it was familiar since this was his place that he declared his vow. As he walked up the hill he saw a group of small to large animals surrounding a small boy hugging his knees.

Luffy approached the child while walking past the growling animals glaring at him probably they were children to the animals he and his brothers have eaten since he saw a large tiger and bear along with a few of the regular animal life. Sitting down next to Michael Luffy looks out to see while facing away from the crying boy.

"So I heard your story and it pretty much sucks." Luffy smiled.

"Are you trying to help because its not working." Michael sighed.

"SO you want to forge for food?" Luffy asked not really understanding the situation.

"I just want to know why my father's name is something to be ashamed of, but its always I can't understand or I'm to young but darn it I think I should know." Michael sighed, "But he's dead."

"Whose your dad?" Luffy asked.

"Some guy named Fenrir D. Ricardo." Michael sighed as Luffy simply laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Michael your dad ain't dead, he's alive and doing well too well if you ask me!" Luffy laughed.

"WHAT!?" Michael gasped.

"Yeah your dad is a famous pirate at sea in the moment, and he seems to be close to being a infamous criminal among the rest who are in this era." Luffy laughed.

"Really a pirate!?" Michael gasped and smiled, "That's cool!"

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Being a pirate!" Michael stood up and stared at the moon in front of him, "Being a pirate is something that I didn't think about and just hearing my dad became one is even cooler."

"So do you want to become one?" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, by being a pirate I want to earn freedom the world has to give me no get the whole world's freedom!" Michael chuckled, "Then maybe I can see why my father left us."

"Great." Luffy puts his hand onto his Straw Hat remembering the same nostalgia when Shanks first gave him the hat.

"But I can't be one now though." Michael crossed his arms.

"Why?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

"I need to know what kind of pirate I can be." Michael sighed.

Luffy stared at his hat then at Michael and gave a relaxed smile and said, "Sit down."

"Um okay." Michael sat down next to Luffy.

"This is my treasure." Luffy took off his hat and stared at it while explaining, "Even without me wearing it, its seen many grueling battles of mine and a few others before me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Michael asked uninterested.

"Because I want you to have it, my time of being a pirate worthy to wear it is over now its yours." Luffy puts the straw hat onto Michael's head.

"Your a pirate?" Michael gasped as he grabbed the hats rims.

"Of course, now I guess its time for me to go." Luffy smiled while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"No where important, Hey Michael just remember one thing." Luffy began to walk off as he slung his rucksack over his shoulder then turns to Michael, "We're always Nakama."

"Of course!" Michael pumps his fist at Luffy, " Nakama Forever!"

"Well bye!" Luffy waved goodbye as he went to port.

"His hat huh?" Michael smiled as he held the straw hat but a sudden breeze blew it out and down the cliff, "Oh no!" Michael jumped after the hat as the animals panicked and looked down the cliff.

***Thud!***

"I'm okay!" Michael yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>After his meeting with the stranger (Michael didn't bother to know his name since he just thinks he was just a regular friend.) Michael was able to change some of his ideas on his future now he focused on anything piracy in the world by reading the newspapers the new ku brought. Ever since his declaration about being a pirate to his aunt she has been even more strict on the boy by trying to force that empty dream out his head. Michael was now able to stand up against the bullies who would always pick on him, thanks to his friendship with the animals in the forest he spent more time with them in the wilderness than in town. And the straw hat on Michael's head never left his sight as he would always wear it no matter where he went.<p>

During the day Michael was helping his Aunt with her restaurant until...

"Hey look at this." A man holding one of the newspapers called out to his two male friends.

"What is it?" one of the men asked.

"It seems they've already gave Luffy a public execution." the man said.

"Luffy isn't that?" Michael stopped rubbing the table and walked towards them men and asked, "Hey gramps can I see that?"

"Little brat go away can't you see I'm readi..." the man yelled the gasped once Michael swiped the newspaper away.

**_"Monkey D. Luffy the Captain of the straw hats and Pirate King was killed yesterday. His arrest was last month but a strange rumor was that he turned himself in. Like the last Pirate King this man was standing tall with a great smile on his face as he approached death. As soon as he was about to be cut down on the gallows many men in the crowd shouted out to the man and called him out on to where his fortune was stashed. Giving grin his final words were this, "If you want my treasure take it I won't stop you instead I encourage you to find it since I leave with you all this great treasure NOW SEEK IT AND GO TO THE SEA FOR IT'S IN ONE_ PIECE!**

Michael gasped as he stared at the man's picture it was the person he had met and gave him his hat.

"Hey isn't it weird that Straw Hat Luffy didn't have his hat on him even through death?" one of them men asked.

"Yeah..." the men looked at Michael's hat, "Heh I bet he even gave it to this brat!" Suddenly Michael dropped the newspaper and left the dining room confusing the men who sat there, He sat on the kitchen floor while fumbling around with his thumbs in a nervous/excited fashion, "I-I met the P-pirate King?"

_'There's no doubt about it now!' Michael looked at the ceiling then mentally looked past it to see the Azure Sky above it, 'I'M GONNA HEAD OUT TO SEA!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- *10 Year Time Skip* How Hard it is to say Goodbye!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and please Review if you want! <strong>

**Anyways I'll accept OC's for: Swordsman, Chef, Sniper, Shipwright, Musician and, Archeologist.**

**Well thanks for Reading I'm Out so Peace Out!**

**P.S.- I might focus on this story and Senran Kagura a little more than the others so please don't be mad guys!**


	2. 10 Year Time Skip How Hard it is to sa

***10 Year Time Skip* How Hard it is to say Goodbye!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 years Later<strong>

**East Blue; Fuschia Island**

* * *

><p>In the forests near the village ran a large boar knocking down many trees while rushing to a red targeted tree. As it grew closer 2 large shadows pounced on the animal before it made contact. The two animals were a familiar large tiger and bear they both roared signaling their leader.<p>

"Good job you two now hold him there!" The shadow of a young teen jumped from the targeted tree's branch as he falls towards the large building like boar. He cocked his fist back and fired at the boars head cracking his entire skull in half. As soon as the boar's struggling stopped the tiger and bear grinned at each other as the teen lands on the dead boar while fixing his straw hat.

"Nice work you guys!" the teen grinned. The teen was actually a 16 year old Fenrir D. Michael he has grown to about 5 foot 6 he wore a white short sleeved polo buttoned up to the collar, a red sash tied around his waist and, black trouser shorts with brown sandals. He still wore his present the late Pirate King gave him, his new treasure his straw hat. He had a nice fit figure which wasn't muscular like a body builder, he didn't have any showable muscles on his arms except for when he is tensing himself for an attack.

"Okay since I'm leaving the forest today on my quest for One Piece I could leave one of you two as the boss." Michael grinned as the Tiger and Bear glare at each other with a competitive gleam.

"I could but I won't since being the boss here is kind of a perk before heading out to sea!" Michael folded his arms behind his head as both the Tiger and Bear fell back dumbfounded.

"What are you guys hungry or something?" Michael asked.

After divvying up the kill Michael gave half and half to his old animal friends who grew up with him in the forest. It may sound weird how a kid like him was able to befriend such terrifying beasts but it was due to him helping them out of a series of traps. Without parents the two poor things had no sense of self aware. But when Michael came along he thought the two how to be kings of the forest and actually considered them his brothers in the wild.

Outside the forest Michael was on the trail to the village and said goodbye to his forest friends from Hares to Monkeys to deer's and Bucks to wolves. Upon reaching the Large Tiger and Bear they simply stood there staring at each other until Michael opened his arms and said, "Oh come over here you guys!" Michael hugged both his friends for a few minutes before walking to the front of the whole group of animals.

"Thank you all for befriending me, by the time I return I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Michael bowed to the animals as they nodded and smiled, "Well wish me luck!" Michael ran down the road until he got far enough out of view from the animals Walking the rest of the way to dock Michael sighed and said, "I don't know if I should go to my aunt's house, after what happened yesterday I'm afraid to think of what will happen if I go back now."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Aunt Sasha I'm heading out to sea tomorrow!" Michael stood up from the kitchen table.<em>

_"No your not that is a stupid idea moron!" Sasha growled._

_"Aww but it was a great idea in my head." Michael whined._

_"Your head is full of stupid ideas, now just be a good teenager and stop rebelling." Sasha exclaimed, Michael looked down and gritted his teeth._

_"No." Michael looked back up at his aunt._

_"What did you say to me?" Sasha growled._

_"I'm saying you can't stop me, After all these years I finally found my calling of being a pirate and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Michael declared._

_"...I see then if you want to be a criminal wanted by the marines then sure go out and do it." Sasha dropped her head down._

_"Thank you for understanding Kichichichichichi!" Michael laughed until a bullet whizzed past his face, he jumped back and gasped, "Whoa didn't see that coming!"_

_"I didn't say I understood what you meant, all I said is your becoming a criminal so I'll turn you into the authorities before you head out to sea." Sasha held a riffle in her hand then cocked it, "So you'd best get out."_

_"Um I suddenly don't want to become a pirate anymore." Michael sweatdropped._

_"I said get the **** out!" Sasha fired another bullet as Michael ran out the house/restaurant._

_"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Michael screamed as many more bullets whizzed past him._

_"Get back here and I promise not to leave any more holes than I should!" Sasha smiled sweetly._

_"Your insane!" Michael yelled._

_"Insane with love!" Sasha fired many rounds of bullets._

_"This is awkward!" Michael eye's popped out as he yelled as he ran into the sleeping or was sleeping village._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just hope that I can make it to port safely." Michael sighed as he finally made it to town which was surprisingly empty and quiet.<p>

"Where is everyone I thought that today was a supply retrieval day?" Michael looked at the empty shops and homes, "Hello!"

A faint echo was heard copying Michael.

"Cool and echo!" Michael's voice was then ringing through the empty village's buildings again.

"Michael is awesome!" Michael laughed.

_"Michael is awesome!"_

_"Michael is awesome!" _

_"Michael is awesome!"_

_"Michael sucks!"_

"Huh, probably broke my echo Kichichichi!" Michael laughed.

"Hey Fenrir!" a gruff voice was heard.

"Finally somebody is here...oh its you turkeys." Michael sounded cheerful at first then disappointed to see the group of bullies who picked on him when he was young. The fat one with short brown hair, pale skin while wearing ordinary village clothing was their leader Jimmy as the 5 other mismatched body typed ones were his underlings.

"I see you've arrived!" Jimmy laughed, "I guess being our arch nemesis you couldn't resist our challenge."

"No, no you morons are the last ones I would see before going out to the ocean." Michael sweatdropped and waved his hand in front of his face. Those words brewed the hate

"Grr! You'll regret saying that Fenrir boys get him!" 3 underlings unsheathed swords and charged at Michael.

"Whoa swords someone could seriously get hurt!" Michael gasped as the 3 underlings charged at him.

"I know that's the point." Jimmy crossed his arms.

In foul swoop on of the underlings sent the sword for Michael's chest when the see the teen easily jumped to the side and grabbed the underlings head and slammed his head into the ground with little effort. The two other stopped as they see the underling wasn't moving, Michael stood up and cracked his neck.

"I wasn't talking about me." Michael said.

"Don't just stand there get him morons!" Jimmy ordered as the underlings charged at Michael and begin their combination of sword swings. To which no avail a slash to the left, right, up or down just wouldn't work with Michael's speed. As the two slashed down Michael quickly jumped back as he put one hand on his straw hat and watched the two silently.

"Your turns done now its mine!" Michael suddenly started stretching out his legs as Jimmy simply laughed.

"Fenrir you idiot its two against one you can't possibly wi-!" Jimmy was cut short as Michael suddenly made a mad dash at the two underlings with top notch speed.

The underlings gasped as Michael finally got close to them both, in a blink of an eye Michael elbowed the underling to the right sending him flying as he lands on his hands and spins around drop kicking the left underling's chin. Once down he squats down after his current action.

"Guaagh!" both underlings roared in pain as one fell in the bushes as the other crashed into a few barrels.

"What the-?" Jimmy gulped.

**"Hare." **Michael glared at Jimmy as he picks himself up and takes off his hat and lets it hand around his neck with the string it came with, "This isn't a fight worth wearing hiss hat for."

"Don't underestimate us fool, you two!" Jimmy ordered to his remaining underlings who pulled out pistols.

"Seriouslly where did you people get these things!?" Michael yelled.

"Fire!" The two underlings fired many rounds of bullets at their target.

**"Monkey." **Michael's body suddenly became agile and flexible as a monkey as he was able to dodge each bullet with easy as he charged at Jimmy and his underlings.

"You two hold him off, I got something in store for him." Jimmy ran away from the approaching teen as the 2 remaining underlings still fired their bullets.

"This is getting troublesome." Michael jumped up into the air and falls after the two underlings sticking both feet out at the two as he slammed their heads into the grounds upon impact, "If I don't hurry I might lose my chance to head out."

"Heh good since you'll be in pieces before heading out to sea." Jimmy appears in front of Michael with a cannon.

"Okay where'd you get the cannon?" Michael sweatdropped he was still wondering how these clowns got a hold of those weapons.

"Now prepare to feel defeat Fenrir!" Jimmy cried out as he lit a match and put it to the cannon's rope ready to aim fire.

"Look Jimmy I can't play around I really have to go." Michael widened his legs and put both of his arms crossed through each other in the form of an x across his chest.

"Fire!" A cannonball was fired at Michael.

Michael breathes in and out as his arms muscle's grew tense, he lunges at the cannonball and swiped his arms down as he passed it. Michael lands in front of it as the cannon splits in the shape of an x and exploded in four different directions.

**" Great Tiger Claw!" **Michael sighs while standing up.

"Grr then how about this Buggy Ball!" Jimmy pulled out a red cannonball with a clown jolly roger.

"Wait a buggy ball how'd you keep getting these things!?" Michael shouted while waving his arms up and down.

"None of your business now turn to ash!" Jimmy fired the buggy ball at Michael.

"Oh crap!" Michael stood his ground while kneeling on one knee and gripping his left shoulder with his right hand as he stuck his left hand in front of him.

"You moron you better say goodbye since the cannon ball will explode you and the entire town to pieces!" Jimmy laughed.

"You bastard I won't let you hurt this village its a home to everyone even me!" Michael shouts, "Aaaaaaah!" Michael gave a war cry as he grabs the cannonball as soon as the two made contact a slight sight of smoke appeared.

"Haha didn't stood a chance. Huh?" Jimmy sees through the smoke to see a dead serious Michael holding the cannonball with his bare hand.

**"Great Bear Trap." **Michael said seriously as a few of the smoke's black dust got on some of his straw hat', "You almost destroyed my treasure so I'll destroy yours." Michael cocked the arm he held the buggy ball with aiming for the cannonball.

"I-Impossible.." Jimmy was breathless at the sight in front of him did the weak outsider from before really caught a cannonball like nothing?

"Here's the pitch!" Michael threw the buggy ball at the cannon as the ball entered its hole and suddenly imploded inside partially exploding and destroying town square. Jimmy was unfortunate since he stood near the explosion. Now he was a fat heap partially burned.

"Well I guess this is it." Michael took off his straw hat and dusted the black dust off it and walks to Jimmy who trembled.

"P-Please don't hurt me." Jimmy cried trying to back away until a hand was placed in front of his face, it wasn't a hand of violence but a hand of friendship.

"Thank you for the match, even if it was confusing." Michael grinned.

"Huh?" Jimmy gasped.

"Since I'm heading out to sea I was a little shaken up since I thought you would get weak but after what happened right now you just proved how strong you've gotten as a leader so I'll smell ya later." Michael smiled.

"W-why are you being so nice?" Jimmy looked down sadly.

"Because we've been friends right?" Michael asked as Jimmy gasped and looked up at the teen.

"F-friends." Jimmy asked.

"Of course we may not see eye to eye but we'll always stay Nakama." Michael explained.

Jimmy began to tear up never noticing the feeling up until now, the bickering, the arguing, the constant fights, it somehow got them closer together as not enemies but as friends. Jimmy took Michael's hand as the soon to be pirate pulls him up.

"Hey Michael just you watch out!" Jimmy growled with a competitive smile, "Once you leave this place I will too, I'm gonna become a Marine and lock your ass up in a cell if you lag behind."

"That's a promise." Michael smiled as the two gave each other a handshake suddenly many footsteps were heard as Michael looked around to see a crowd surrounding them, and the crowd was none other than the town's residents. Michael looked around with a smile and said, "Hey guys!" until a pitchfork was in his face.

"We've got you now punk." the man holding the pitchfork growled.

"What?" Michael gulped as the town's elder mayor walked to the front.

"It seems Jimmy has failed to get our revenge." the mayor groaned.

"Revenge?" Michael asked.

"Of course we won't let you go to sea by keeping you captive here and beaten severely." one of the townsfolk yelled.

"That doesn't sound good." Michael gulped until he felt a cold piece of metal touching the back of his head. He looked back to see the one holding the weapon was his aunt Sasha.

"Don't move and turn yourself in quietly." Sasha threatened cocking the rifle.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Michael began, "I have to head out to sea so I can be a pirate."

"Shut up with the pirate crap!" Sasha screamed, "Pirate this, Pirate that is that all you think about!?" Sasha began to tear up, "You just kept dreaming about going to sea w-w-without, thinking of how I'll be alone if you leave." Sasha cried, "If I let you go then your mother would probably leave me all alone too, just like your father!" Sasha cried as Michael strangely laughed.

"And you call me stupid, Auntie." Michael chuckled.

"What?" Sasha questioned.

"Well your not alone you have the village, you seem to have been friends with them as they are to you, heck with me gone they might actually like you even more than before." Michael grinned.

"But- But!" Sasha gasped when Michael gripped the riffle's nozzle.

"I'm sorry Auntie but..." Michael crushed the gun's nozzle closed, "I have to head out to sea!" Michael grinned as Sasha fell to her knees.

"How do you think you can get out of this punk we've surrounded you." The villagers grew ready.

"Well like this **Hare!" **Michael squats down and launches himself into the up towards the docks as he jumped high up to almost touch the clouds. As he lands he creates a slight crater under him, "Bye Bye!" Michael ran towards the docks as the crowd chased after him.

"Get him!" "Don't let him get away!" the crowd pursued the new pirate.

"I'm sorry Sasha but it seems our plan of keeping him here didn't work." the mayor walked over to the woman.

"It's okay..." Sasha stood up and looked at the crowd chasing her nephew.

"We'll all miss him that's for sure." The mayor smiled as Sasha rubbed her nose and nodded.

On the docks Michael was able to make it to his dinghy and drift off into the ocean whiling inching away from his old hometown's docks. As they made it the crowd dropped their weapons and saw the boy waving at them.

"Bye everyone thanks for everything even if you did hated me bye!" Michael laughed while waving goodbye.

"Damn we were too slow." a man punched the wooden boards under himself as Sasha walks past him to the docks edge, "Miss Sasha?"

As Sasha looks out to sea she sees her nephew waving goodbye. A rush of memories went through of her time with him. She remembered how she would have to pick him p from the victims of his pranks or when the two would usually work in the restaurant she owned. But lastly was when the two shared a bed when Michael was the age of 4. She smiled as tears streamed down her face these memories won't go away if he wasn't here and besides her nephew was actually right for once she did have friends who wouldn't leave her behind on the island.

"Michael Yamat- no Fenrir D. Michael have fun at sea and always remember you have an aunt always watching you here so don't do anything that'll give me a heart attack!" Sasha waved.

"I promise Auntie Sasha!" Michael waved goodbye.

The crowd of people behind Sasha cried alongside the waving woman and also said their goodbyes to their town troublemaker.

"You idiot make sure to come back so I can knock some sense into you for painting all over my farmhouse!" a man cried.

"Remember to come back if you want to steal one of my famous pies!" a woman cried out.

"Fenrir you better not get weak or I'll come out and wring your neck!" Jimmy waved goodbye.

"We'll meet again everyone I promise!" Michael smiled as he held in his sadness, but if he let it out he would only regret leaving even more.

"Farewell!" the whole village waved goodbye as Michael was far from view.

"So he's finally gone." the mayor smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope I can find a way to tell my sister, she even sent in this draft for a single male to join the marines I don't know what to do with it now." Sasha sighed as Jimmy snatched the form.

"I'll be taking this." Jimmy smiled.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him, he isn't a little kid anymore." Sasha smiled.

"Ye- wait isn't this his supply bag?" the mayor picked up a heavy backpack.

"Urk!" Sasha and the townspeople froze then they screamed, "That IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Middle of the Ocean<strong>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Michael sneezed, "Man is someone talking about me, it isn't easy being popular." Michael then sat down and said, "Now its time to eat, I made sure to pack extra ribs to eat on this tr...ip." Michael looked to see he had no supplies in his boat.<p>

"Don't worry Michael don't freak out.." Michael breathed heavily, "Just use your compass and find a island." Michael then realized he can't locate anything if his life depended on it and worst of all he had no compass to begin with.

"Well this is how I'm gonna start my voyage, no food, no water and, no sense of direction." Michael sucked in his lips then stood up and ran to the side of the boat and screamed, "Wait, no I change my mind take me back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Steps to finding a First Mate!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Remember I'm still accepting OC's!**

**Here is an example of one:**

**Name: Fenrir D. Michael**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: February 17th**

**Personality: Michael is an easily excited Teenager who does an action without thinking of the consequences. He has no sense of direction or aspect of cooking at all. His free will personality and free thinking causes him to come up with many hilarious pranks or predicaments. He is a Friend Addict he will try to befriend you once you make eye contact with him. He's completely stubborn and so simple that putting a toy circle into a baby's shape matcher would pale in comparison. P.S- Michael hasn't a shred of romantic feelings for anything but food even being attached to the edible substances.**

**Appearance: Dark Skin, Brown eyes,Black Trident shaped hair, a fit body with less muscles, A straw hat with a red band around the middle , a short sleeved polo shirt, black trouser shorts, a red sash tied around his waist, and regular sandals.**

**Powers/Weapon: Michael uses the teachings he learned in the forest in a type of martial arts or situation moves. Mostly by using the animals that described the action he executes. He hasn't thought of a name for it yet but he'll find one someday.**

**Dream: At first he had no goals what so ever but after meeting with the Pirate King and receiving his straw hat before his last moments he had declared his dream of heading to sea and finding the One Piece he had left.**

**Family:**

**Father: Fenrir D. Ricardo- He may not know everything about him, but he secretly looks up to his father.**

**Mother: Chloe Yamatai- Michael dislikes his mother for the fact that he never sees her due to her work as a marine, But he still holds love towards her.**

**Aunt: Sasha Yamatai- His caretaker and mother figure, even though she beats him to a pulp from time to time she loves the boy like her own son.**

**Well thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	3. Steps to finding a First Mate!

**Steps to finding a First Mate!**

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Clover Island<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'<em>"Thank you for the help nice lady." Michael grinned as he scarfed down many plates of fried rice and meat in a small family bar. He was sailing for days on end looking for something to do but became overcome with fatigue before he got to this island.

"No worries after how Moka described the trouble you were in I had to give you this food." the woman smiled as she pats her son's head. Moka was a young 8 year old boy with small brown hair and blue eyes as he wore a red shirt and blue shorts.

"I was starving!" Michael sat back in relaxation and patted his full stomach.

"Hey Big Bro what did happen to you at sea before you washed up here?" Moka asked.

"Well you see..." Michael trailed off.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Captains Log; Day 50 I think, I have been drifting through these merciless tides for many days with no end, and most of all there's no food on this damn boat!' Michael laid on his with swirling eyes, 'I became desperate without water and drank the sea water. Now I feel hot and weak, is this the end of me?' Michael's limp body tumbles in the boat as it quakes onto something hard.<em>

_"A sea quake huh I knew those were real." Michael smiled weakly before passing out._

_On the beach of the island Michael had just drifted on, a smiling Moka walks upon the sandy ground while carrying a bucket to collect clams with. His job was interrupted at the sight of a small boat nearby. Trekking to the small dinghy he peered inside and gasped._

_"Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Moka screamed._

_"H-huh?" Michael looked up at the kid as his normal sight changed the boy's appearance to that of a turkey drumstick. Licking his lips Michael looked at the boy in hunger._

_"Um sir do you need help?" Moka was stopped when Michael suddenly bit the boy's head, causing the young male to run around the beach screaming at the top of his lungs as a hungry Michael flailed over him trying to bite open the kid's skull for any sustenance._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"Going out to sea without any supplies is dangerous." Moka's mom washed a pile of dishes as Michael rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"You could have gotten lost or eaten by the sea creatures below." The mom warned Michael.

"I wish one did if that had happened I would have punched the sucker till it was dead and eat it raw." Michael grinned and gave the peace sign.

"But the chances of winning would be low." The woman sweatdropped.

"Well that doesn't matter since I believe in myself I can do anything." Michael laughed.

"I think gathering supplies isn't one of them." the woman sighed as Michael sat up and whistled looking away.

"Hah I didn't forget I just intended to go out to sea like that, nope didn't forget anything." Michael whistled.

"Your a terrible liar." the woman groaned and left the front counter leaving Moka and Michael to their business.

"Alright now to begin my search." Michael pulled out a small notebook and opened it.

"What do you got there?" Moka asked peeking at the pages.

"Well its my guide to finding an awesome First Mate, I made this when I was just 9 and I intend to abide by it." Michael read the first page as Moka looked into to see the terrible handwriting.

"Did you write this page when you were 9?" Moka asked.

"No I updated it today why?" Michael grinned as Moka comically cried.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I have never seen a grown man to write so horribly before, This must be a secret disaster of the world." Moka cried.

"Kichichi! Your funny!" Michael began with a smile then an angry expression as he knocked his fist to the front of the boy's forehead, "Jerk."

"Ow!" Moka cried.

"Okay now lets see what we got Step #1 he must exude awesomeness (Like yourself)." Michael grinned then looked around the bar to see many men and woman but nothing striking his fancy.

"Hmm this may be hard after all." Michael sighed then looked to a round table to the left to see a young man reading a book to himself. He had spikey black hair with bangs, brown sharp eyes as he wore a plain white cotton shirt, with pitch black pants, and light black leather boots. On the wall near him was a 3 foot long and 3 inches wide katana put into a red sheath and has a handle wrapped in red silk. The man seemed to have been 17 years of age.

Michael got up from his seat as Moka watched in interest from his, he was curious about the happy teen's sudden action. Approaching Michael looked down at the man and sat near him. The man simply stared at Michael and returned to his book, inspecting for himself Michael took the man's food and chewed it eating the whole thing in one bite. The man simply sighed and continued reading his book as Michael took the man's book then chomped on cover. The man simply growled while trying to keep himself under control.

_'I see.' Michael nodded as he spat the book at the man and continued his inspection as he grabbed the katana and unsheathed the long curved blade. He put it sideways and he chomped on the blade like it wasn't metal._

"You idiot what the hell are you doing?" The man pulled his blade away from Michael who simply nodded.

"Hah you made a reaction!" Michael stood up and pointed at the man.

"I would've if you had tried to get it normally instead of doing it in creepy fashion!" The man punched Michael in the head.

"Ouch that hurt you jerk!" Michael screamed.

"Good maybe it could teach you some common sense!" the man glared at Michael as the latter glared back. Until a slight chuckle escaped their faces as they simply laughed it off like it was old friends meeting after many years. The people in the bar stared at the two in shock as Moka simply froze in his seat with a hilarious look on his face taken back by the sudden laughter.

"Kichichichichi, nice to meet you I'm Michael!" Michael held out his hand.

"You too, I'm Tyuga Le." The man did the same also.

"Hey what is this they just made friends that easily!?" Moka gasped as he ran to the two teens.

"Say are you a swordsman?" Michael asked.

"No, I just carry a sword this freaking huge just for show." Tyuga Le said in a sarcastic manner.

"Okay then if your not using it can I have it?" Michael asked.

"It was sarcasm numbskull." Tyuga sweatdropped, "I am a swordsman and a bounty hunter."

"Really then I'm a pirate whose looking for a crew." Michael grinned.

"A pirate you say..." Tyuga slowly reached for his blade, "What's your bounty."

"I don't have one." Michael said bluntly as Tyuga slammed his head on the table and sighed.

"Your not a pirate until you have a bounty moron, your more or less a regular guy sailing around the ocean while proclaiming you are one." Tyuga explained.

"Huh!?" Michael over exaggeratedly gasped.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know!?" Tyuga yelled.

"Well that won't matter since I'm getting myself a first mate to venture into this crazy sea." Michael grinned.

"Hahahaha! who would be such an idiot to join a starting pirate like you?" Tyuga laughed as Michael simply winked at the man who suddenly realized what Michael meant.

"So your telling me that you want me to be your first crew member?" Tyuga began.

"Uh-huh!" Michael nodded.

"And travel through this long ass sea to collect crew members with I suppose a dinghy?" Tyuga continued.

"Right." Michael nodded.

"So you can go into the most dangerous sea into the world." Tyuga sighed.

"Of course." Michael chuckled.

"Okay here's my answer." Tyuga stood up and left the bar with his backpack and katana resting on his shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to want to join you." Moka said.

"None sense he just doesn't know that yet so I'm gonna persuade him, since he covers most of what I want my first mate to be I won't give up!" Michael ran out the bar and puts his straw hat onto his head.

"I hope he gets that first mate." Moka said to himself until the doors to the bar burst open revealing a beaten bloody man.

"Q-quick run for your lives the bandits have c-" Suddenly the man stopped as he gasped his last breath. He fell back as pistol was last seen pointed into the bar. If one person had tried to leave they would get their grey matter splattered on the wooden floor.

In town Michael followed Tyuga all over the place while forcing the man to join his crew.

"Join my crew!" Michael chuckled.

"No." Tyuga groaned as they entered a book store.

"Join my crew!" Michael laughed.

"No." Tyuga groaned while he finished paying for a stack of books and puts it in his backpack.

"Join my crew!" Michael grinned as he stood outside a bathroom stall Tyuga was using.

"No and why would you think I would change my mind right now, leave!" Tyuga yelled as Michael shrugged and left the bathroom, without realizing Tyuga realized he ran out of toilet paper, "Wait come back do you have another roll?"

Later in the evening at time square Tyuga was slouched down on a bench, exhausted by the rough day he had but now he had lost that annoying straw guy...

"Join my crew!" Michael laughed as he appeared by Tyuga's side.

"Agh go away!" Tyuga growled.

"No way Jose your joining my crew." Michael smiled.

"And what if I don't accept today?" Tyuga asked.

"Then I try to make you join the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next, and the next day!" Michael laughed.

"Hmmm!" Tyuga groaned trying to get out of this horrible mess until a few screams were heard from the near bar he had just entered. He stood up when he caught sight of a few men thrown out the bar's walls and land on the ground bloodied already by a brawl.

Suddenly a group of turban wearing bandits walked out and filled a large section revealing two men walking side by side one had tanned skin while wearing turban covering his face, a gray shirt and black baggy pants with a white sash around his waist while wielding a Scimitar as the other man was a muscle bound bulky guy he had pale skin and a single strand of hair on his head he wore a pair of gray baggy, torn pants, a white tank top and a yellow sash around his waist.

"No stop it!" Moka's mother ran out the bar only to be stopped when a gun was pointed to her head by the lower bandits.

"Ah, ah, ah woman we'll deal with you later so just wait your turn as the bosses take care of these dumbasses." the bandit smirked.

Getting serious Michael grew ready in his battle stance and said, "Who are those guys?"

"Those are this islands notorious Bandits the Right Brothers together they are a ten million beli bounty, the one on the right is "Crazy Cutter" Coburn Right as the one on the right is Arnold Right the "Terror of Pain"." Tyuga explained, "They're the reason why I'm here." Tyuga glanced over at Michael to see the excited teen.

"Aren't you gonna run?" Tyuga asked.

"No why would I, If I did then I can't be the Pirate King I want to be." Michael grinned.

"That's your dream?" Tyuga questioned.

"Of course I want to head out to sea and meet many people and find freedom where I can do whatever I want!" Michael announced.

"Hmph!" Tyuga unsheathed his katana and held the scabbard using it like a shield traditional swordsman would use, "Interesting but a mere dream won't get you very far!" Tyuga charged at the group of bandits."

"Huh?" The two brothers see the incoming threat and both yelled, "Kill those who try to overtake us boys!" A few of the bandits charged at Tyuga with swords and swung them unprofessionally like a kid with a foam sword.

"If you want to fight me I acknowledge that but at least use a sword correctly **Massacre!" **Tyuga moves his blade in front of him in quick deadly waves as he runs past the bandits. After a few seconds the bandits screamed as they fell over with their blood spraying wounds.

"The crap was that get them you useless bastards!" Coburn ordered as the remaining bandits charged at Tyuga with swords and guns this time. Preparing himself Tyuga readied his scabbard and blocked the incoming blades with it then kicked back the sword users as the gun men shot their guns at a bad time and put painful wounds on their allies.

"My turn **Crimson Break!" **Tyuga slammed his blade onto the ground as the crumbling ground under the two bandits broke under them as a flashing red air projectile suddenly came up and cut the remaining bandits down.

"He took out all our men impossible!" Coburn gasped

"Wait that sword and those movements it couldn't be that must be "Crimson Genocider" Tyuga Le." Arnold trembled.

"Good to see you two know a threat when you see one." Tyuga smirked, "Now prepare to be cut down to an inch of your life!"

"We're not afraid of you!" the brother bandits trembled, "If we take you out we'll be even more famous than before!"

"Alright then come at m-." Tyuga was interrupted as dashing Michael flew right past him and directly towards Arnold.

"A kid?" Arnold gasped as he swung a strong punch which Michael jumped back to dodge as he put one hand onto his hat.

"Your gonna fight too?" Tyuga asked.

"Of course they tried to hurt people who gave me food so they must learn their lesson so handle the other one and don't kill him." Michael explained.

"Why not?" Tyuga asked.

"Because even if they may be bad people they don't deserve to die." Michael cracked his knuckles while approaching Arnold.

"You want to die kid?" Arnold smirked now relaxed since he got to fight some unknown stranger instead of Tyuga.

"Well I can't disagree with you there um Michael was it?" Tyuga sighed then looked over at Coburn who suddenly gasped and jumped in fear.

"Y-you won't get the best of me!" Coburn charges and frantically waved his sword back and forth with all his strength.

"Are you even trying?" Tyuga kicks back Coburn and executes a downward attack clashing with Coburn's blade until a slight crack was made due to impact, "Struggle." Tyuga used many directions to where is blade followed up, down, left, right you name it and this assault only made Coburn struggle even more.

"Let me attack dammit!" Coburn grunted.

"Sorry but that won't happen." One final stroke of his blade was able to shatter Coburn's blade. Coburn trembled completely powerless against the bounty hunter as Tyuga approached he had saw something disgraceful a crying man on his knees.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Coburn cried out, "I-I didn't mean it when I hurt those guys honest, In fact I didn't want to be a bandit I wanted to be a dancer!" Coburn begged for his life.

"Okay." Tyuga sighed.

"Wait are you serious?" Coburn gasped.

"Yeah your not worth killing." Tyuga sheaths his blade, "But I still have to turn you in."

"W-what?" Coburn gulped.

"Good night." Tyuga thrusts his scabbard at the bandit's face knocking him out almost instantly.

As Michael faced Arnold the teen was shown dodging the big fists the tall man fired at him. Michael was able to keep a calm composure as each fist went past like a gentle breeze.

**"Monkey." **Michael did many playful/taunting poses while dodging the Arnold's punches.

"I'll make you regret ever messing with be kid!" Arnold screamed as he executes a perfect knife hand stand.

"Huh?" Michael dodged the attack as he saw another incoming leg sweep to the neck.

"Cry for your mommy and my mercy and I might let you live." Arnold laughed not knowing the who had the true upper hand.

"Mom huh I wonder what she's doing, probably in the Grand Line I wonder if I'll see her if I go there?" Michael said to himself forgetting his current battle.

_'Why can't I hit him?' Arnold sweatdropped as Michael still seemed lax when dodging the attacks with ease. Arnold began to sweat and said, 'I have to use it then.'_

The mans stopped punching the teen and jumped back as he cracks his right knuckle.

"Huh you stopped?" Michael stopped moving around.

_'Ever since I've surgically removed my right arms skeletal arm for a metal one I can break even large boulders now lets see this kid take me on when I just put all my strength into this arm.' The bandit grinned._

"Okay...Here I come!" Arnold lunged at Michael and slammed his fist into the ground creating a medium sized crater.

"What?" Michael tilts his head.

"Gotcha!" Arnold used Michael's confused state and slammed his leg at the teen's torso pushing him back.

"Grgh!" Michael grit is teeth still crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yaaah!" Arnold slams his metal skeletal fist at Michael, the fist was fast due to its sheer weight as it slammed into Michael's arm and sent him flying into the bar. His straw hat fell to the ground as the wooden wall broke his fall.

"I guess he couldn't handle a punch what a pansy." Arnold laughed.

"Did he make it?" Tyuga gasped.

"And guess what swordsman your next." Arnold cracked his knuckles it seems defeating Michael boosted his ego. This could prove easy to Tyuga since it might make him to cocky or hard since it might make him think of more ways to win.

"Man that got me dirty." Michael dusted himself off as he walks over to his hat.

"What?" Arnold gasped as Michael dusted off his straw hat.

"That punch really took me by surprise I should have been more aware sorry." Michael bowed.

"Don't apologize to the enemy idiot!" Tyuga screamed.

"A punch like that could hurt a normal person but..." Michael grinned, "If I want to be the Pirate King I have to go beyond normal, meaning your punch is jack squat compared to mine."

"Don't talk like your the shit brat, if you think yours is better then prove it." Arnold charged at Michael cocking his metallic arm back.

"Okay then I will." Michael started off swing his arm until the rhythm grew more faster until he literally gripped his shoulder to keep from going out of control, **"Great Bear-!" **

"Die!" Once Arnold got into distance he fired his fist down at the teen's head. In one single motion Michael cocks back his head and dodging the fatal attack and finally fires his spinning fist at the man's chin, **"Strike!" **Arnold was sent flying into the air and slowly falling back to the ground as he coughed up a large amount of blood.

"My punches hurt quite a bit than others." Michael grinned.

"Incredible." Tyuga gasped.

"I can't believe I hit him must've been luck." Michael smiled.

"What?" Tyuga asked.

"Because it would usually miss when I spin my arm like that so I got lucky." Michael chuckled.

Tyuga simply stared at Michael in wonder he was laughing...and saying was lucky when he was close to death. If it were him he would have been scared or pissed by that fact but Michael seemed calm and relaxed about it.

"Big Bro!" Moka ran out the bar and hugged Michael.

"Did you beat them?" Moka's mother walked out the bar with a few others hiding inside and other people leaving their homes.

"Of course." Michael said.

Suddenly that answer received the townspeople applause as they thanked the two teens for their help. It seems the bandits have caused more trouble before, maybe now they can sleep peacefully tonight. The town showed their appreciation to the two by giving them food and supplies along with a few thousand belis.

In the night after saying his goodbyes Michael left for the beach to his dinghy while holding his new supplies keeping it close to him at all times not wanting to get a remake of what happened last time. Entering the small boat he puts down his supplies but then looked up to see a sitting Tyuga on the wooden bottom while reading a book as his katana leaned on the boats' side.

"Huh what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Well what does it look like I'm joining your crew." Tyuga sighed.

"But I thought you didn't want to join?" Michael questioned.

"That was before knowing how much your dream really meant to you and seeing how strong you were I figured we could both reach our goals if I work under you as your first mate." Tyuga looked up at the night sky.

"What's your dream?" Michael asked.

"To be the best swordsman the world has ever seen, and challenging 3 certain men to do that." Tyuga sighed, "Remember our goals are different if you interfere with mine I'm quitting your crew with no objections got it?" Tyuga looked up.

"Kichichichi, nope!" Michael laughed as he pushed the boat into the water as they drifted away from Clover Island.

"So Tyuga you know how to navigate?" Michael asked as the island grew far and far by the second.

"No don't you?" Tyuga asked.

"I found this place by luck." Michael chuckled, "I almost died."

"What!?" Tyuga screamed, "Don't laugh at that we're in the East blue we could be sailing around for days without even finding a single island now what?"

"Well we can sing." Michael smiled.

"No." Tyuga said seriously.

"Okay then." Michael started eating the provisions.

"Michael what are you doing?" Tyuga asked.

"Nothing." Michael continued eating.

"Yes you are doing something your eating our food stock!" Tyuga stood up.

"I can't help it I get hungry when I'm nervous." Michael continued stuffing down the food into his mouth.

"Michael!" Tyuga yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Michael cried as he continued eating earning Tyuga's rage as he pulled out his katana. If their starvation wouldn't end Michael he will.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- A Sea Maidens Cry for Help! Onward to Frozen Lake Island!<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and thank you yamibakura098 for the OC Tyuga Le. **

**Remember I'm still accepting OC's for:**

**-Chef**

**-Sniper**

**-Musician**

**-Shipwright**

**-Archeologist**

**-Doctor**

**Well if you need help with the OC format its in my profile.**

**Anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	4. A Sea Maidens Cry for Help! Onward to Fr

**A Sea Maidens Cry for Help! Onward to Frozen Lake Island!**

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; ? Island<strong>

* * *

><p>On a snowing Island high beamed lights shined over a large facility with many barbed fences and wires. It appears an escapee had escaped as a female's shadow was running through the frosty woods as many foot soldiers chased after it. Nearing the cliff the female stopped in her tracks to see the many jagged rocks at the bottom with the rough sea tide. Looking back at the forest were many flashlights and footsteps approached she decided to go with her final option and prepared a dash for the cliff.<p>

Closing near the edge she jumped into the air before descending but right on time something was stabbed to her shoulder. Looking to her right she saw a snake's fang has dug into her right shoulder. She screamed in pain as she fell head first into the water. Near the cliff stood two feminine soldiers wearing skin tight suits as they looked down at their target.

"Sir, the target got away before we could do anything." one of the soldiers saluted the walking man who approached the site. The man had short brown hair, red eyes, glasses, a green vest, brown khakis and brown loafers as a lab coat was over it.

"No worries she'll come back." The man smirked, "She knows running away won't help her one bit hehehe."

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Middle of the Ocean<strong>

* * *

><p>In a little boat we find our heroes still drifting off into the sea like the idiot Michael is and always will be.<p>

"Hey Narrator why is it only me!?" Michael yelled.

Because unlike you Tyuga actually did his studying in all the recommended works of school.

"Okay then if he's so smart then why can't he navigate us somewhere?" Michael groaned.

"Michael who're you talking to?" Tyuga sighed as he flipped through a page of his book.

"The narrator why?" Michael questioned.

"What narrator?" Tyuga looked confused.

"Well the one that tells everything in the story." Michael answered.

"Michael this is real life, there's no such thing as a narrator." Tyuga sighed.

"Okay fine I believe you." Michael winked at the sky.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Tyuga groaned.

"Nothing." Michael winked.

"Stop that." Tyuga sighed.

"Stop what?" Michael winked.

"That!" Tyuga yelled.

"You have to be more specific." Michael winked 2 times.

"The winking!" Tyuga threw his book at Michael's head.

"Ow why did you do that!?" Michael yelled.

"I'm sorry, I should have thrown a hardback next time wait let me fix that!" Tyuga rummaged through his bag.

"W-what no!" Michael gulped, he knew the guy was angry about him eating the whole food stock but now he was just royally pissed at him for reasons he didn't know. As their shenanigans quieted down a faint girls scream was heard from the front of the boat. Both teens looked up front to see a girl with short green hair swimming away from a horde of sharks.

"Oh no this is bad those sharks are gonna-huh?" Tyuga looked at the sharks more closely to see they had hearts for eyes as they swam after the girl, "Well anyways we gotta help right Michael?" Tyuga looked to his right to see a drooling Michael looking at the sharks, "Michael what's wrong."

"FOOD!" Michael dived into the water and swam in after the sharks.

"Wait!" Tyuga stuck his hand out.

"Huh?" the female looked over at Michael and smiled, finally she had found some help at last, "Hey you over here please help me!" Michael stopped in front of the girl still drooling as the girl said, "Good thing you showed up when you did I was about to get taken by these perverted sh-" Michael pushes the girl out of the way.

"Out of the way I'm not here for you." Michael faced the sharks who bared their teeth at him but then swam back in fear as they see the demented, hungry look on Michael's face, "Hey you all I have a question for you if you had any place in the world you can go to vacation where would it be in a oven, on a dish or the last answer in my belly!"

The sharks yelped and swam in different directions as Michael swam after them in hot pursuit.

"Come back here you By the seaside fined delicacies!" Michael yelled as the girl simply sweatdropped as a boat approached her.

"He can be rather strange huh?" Tyuga looked off to see his captain already biting his teeth into the skulls of one of the unfortunate sharks.

"Hey let me on." The girl asked.

"Why?" Tyuga asked suspiciously.

"Just let me on." the girl simply climbed onto the boat without Tyuga's consent.

Tyuga hesitated to flip the woman back out to sea until he found out her features she had a light blue fish tail instead of legs.

"What the hell are you?" Tyuga gasped.

"Well I'm..."

_30 minutes of explaining later..._

"So your a mermaid?" Tyuga asked as he sat on the boat's wooden floor next to a chomping Michael eating a cooked Shark's head as he was dripping wet and had his polo wrapped around his head.

"Yes." The woman had short green hair, pink eyes, light tanned skin with a slender and curvaceous figure with large *Ahem* assets *Ahem* while wearing a black and red patterned bikini top.

"I thought mermaids resided in the Grand Line?" Tyuga sighed.

"Well I actually live...urp...used to live on an island in the East Blue." The woman looked down.

"Don't tell us we don't need to know if you can't tell us." Tyuga groaned and crossed his arms, "I'm Tyuga Le."

"Hi I'm Marina nice to meet you and your friend uh..." Marina sweatdropped while looking at Michael eating the fried shark. Tyuga growled and slapped Michael behind the head getting his attention.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" Michael rubbed the back of his head while looking annoyed.

"Don't be rude when you meet someone idiot." Tyuga said while glaring at Michael.

"Oh your that lady who lead the tasty fish here, thank you." Michael grinned as Tyuga whacked the teen by the back of his head, "Ouch it hurts!"

"Introduce yourself idiot!"

"Okay geez!" Michael pouted as Marina giggled. Michael said, "I am Fenrir D. Michael the man who'll be the next Pirate King."

"Pirate?" Marina gasped.

"Yeah we're just starting out no big deal." Tyuga explained.

"Hey don't tell her that I wanted us to look awesome." Michael whined.

"How can we if the two of us are the only members and we're floating on such a small dinghy." Tyuga crossed his arms.

"Tehehe! you two are funny." Marina giggled at the two males.

"Um Marina was it your legs are glowing." Tyuga commented.

"Oh no turn around!" Marina gasped as her tail reverts to a pair of normal human legs. But the shocking part of this revelation is that she had nothing under to wear.

"Oh my..!" Tyuga looked away covering his eyes.

"Please don't look!" Marina blushed trying to cover herself.

"That...was...Awesome do it again!" Michael jumped up unfazed by the woman's half nudity.

"I don't know why but suddenly I don't mind going to hell for this." Tyuga had a slight nose bleed as he covered his eyes.

"Please don't look!" Marina cried.

"But it was so cool do it again!" Michael chuckled.

"Michael just turn around and shut up." Tyuga turns the teen around and shuts his mouth as Marina pulls out her backpack and brings out a pair of denim black shorts and put them on.

"Decent?" Tyuga asked.

"Yeah..." Marina sighed as both boys turned around.

"Anyways...why are you out here alone?" Tyuga asked.

"Well I ran away from my island since there are bad people trying to control it." Marina said, "I went into the ocean to find some nearby help from the marines but I couldn't find anything near here, I would've searched for some land but as you may know those sharks caught sight of me and chased me here."

"If you want you can use our boat to help you find that land?" Tyuga offered.

"Thank you but I don't want to burden you I'll be on my way soon." Marina smiled sweetly.

"No way!" Michael jumped up.

"No what?" Tyuga groaned.

"Marina your staying with us!" Michael grinned.

"Why?" Marina asked still uncomfortable around Michael after his weird reaction to seeing her half naked.

"Because we're gonna go to your island and beat the crap out of those people you said wee bad." Michael chuckled.

"What are you sure?" Marina gasped.

"Of course as the future Pirate King I stare any challenge in the face and spit on it." Michael grinned, "And besides since you helped me get food I still owe ya!"

"Well if I get to hack and slash then I'm fine with any decision you want captain." Tyuga shrugged grabbing his katana.

"Are you two serious I mean they'll kill you if they knew you were protecting me?" Marina gasped.

"So even a chance of death is in this, hell yeah we're doing this!" Michael grinned.

"Death motivates you?" Marina asks.

"Of course if death isn't involve then its not an adventure!" Michael laughed.

"Your a little weirdo aren't you?" Marina said.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it!" Michael puts on his polo covering his non muscled chest, "Now onward guys to um..."

"Frozen Lake Island." Marina said.

"To Frozen Lake Island!" Michael continued.

"Marina can you show us the way?" Tyuga asked.

"Of course just keep heading east and you'll get there." Marina smiled.

"So is Frozen Lake just a name or is it really frozen?" Tyuga asked.

"Well..." Marina trailed off.

_4 hours of sailing later..._

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Frozen Lake Island<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's cold!" Michael crossed his arms shivering in with his legs deep within the snow. It didn't take long before arriving on the snowy island. It actually looked beautiful with a large hill and a frozen star shaped lake in the middle of it.<p>

"Yeah its great isn't?" Marina smiled while walking onto the snowy land she wore a white coat, yellow gloves, and black pants with tanned boots.

"I can't feel my toes." Michael shivered.

"Its my second time seeing snow so I don't see anything wrong with the cold." Tyuga walked on land with a black coat unbuttoned with red gloves and a blue beanie. He held his long katana over his shoulder with his hand.

Marina looked at the shivering Michael in pity and dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of clothing for the kid, "Here Michael take this."

"Alright thank you finally warmth!" Michael rushed to put on the clothing but then stopped and teared up to see what he just put on. It was a pink jacket sweater with the design of a bunny in the middle as he wore purple gloves.

"What?" Michael cried.

"Isn't it cute you can keep it if you love it." Marina giggled as Michael suddenly fell face first in the snow as his butt stood up in the air. Marina said, "Aww you don't have to bow your head in thanks."

_'I don't think that's the bow of gratitude, its more like the slump of disgrace.' Tyuga sweatdropped._

***Scream!* **Screaming can be heard from further inside the island.

"Oh no not the town!" Marina ran deeper into the island as Tyuga walked over to Michael.

"Michael we have to go." Tyuga picked up the heartbroken teen.

"Just give me a minute." Michael sniffed.

"There's cake in the island's town." Tyuga groaned.

"Cake!" Michael jumped out of Tyuga's grip and yelled, "What are we waiting here for?" Michael ran to the distressed town.

"Works every time." Tyuga smiled chasing after his captain.

* * *

><p><strong>FreezeBurn Town<strong>

* * *

><p>In a BuildingIce covered town the many people used many materials to sculpt Ice Sculptures around the world to show off their true beauty. But that would have to wait since the situation at hand resolved around a woman holding up a village housewife by the neck. The indication of the man and child near her must have mean she had taken them out before going to the wife. The townspeople watched in fear not being able to do anything about it.

The woman had spikey yellow hair with black streaks at the sides and blue eyes as she wore a gray and black body suit tightly hugging her curvy body. Soldiers with the same type of clothing stood behind her.

"Where is experiment 0298?" The woman growled slowly choking the housewife.

"I don't know who that is!" the housewife cried out.

"Don't lie!" the woman was close to breaking the wife's wind pipe.

"Krch!" The housewife coughed.

"Let her go!" Marina cried out as she walks into the village.

"There you were." The woman glared at Marina as she drops the unconscious woman onto the floor. She approached the girl while crossing her arms under her chest, "So you came back good thing you did or that woman would have to no through life without a neck."

"Tzara you have no right to just hurt my home like this." Marina bit her lip.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just stayed in your cage like a good pet." Tzara sighed, "Now the boss is making us do missions and take care of these pathetic weaklings."

"I won't let you hurt my town or take me back there!" Marina cried out.

"We'll see men surround her." The soldiers surrounded Marina while they began to mutate their appearance. Soon brown hair and tusks grew from their body as their muscles grew huge. The soldiers took the form of boar hybrids.

Marina gasped as Tzara gave a hearty laugh.

"What you didn't think the boss just experimented on you, your not the only one he has an interest in, now get her you imbeciles!" Tzara ordered as the first boar charged at Marina hoping to capture her quickly. Marina closed her eyes ready to feel the rough hands of the soldier but heard a voice from nearby.

**"Hare!" **A sudden pick up of snow came to Marina as Michael stood in front of her grabbing the boar man by the face and slowly crushed him with his hand as his straw hat covered his face until he looked up and smiled,

"Your asses are grass."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Super Soldiers!? And a Fish's Sad tale!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**And thank you WaterDragonMaverick for your OC Marina I really appreciate it!**

**Well I'm done so Peace Out and have a nice day!**


	5. Super Soldiers? And a Fish's Sad tale!

**Super Soldiers!? And a Fish's Sad tale!**

* * *

><p><strong>FreezeBurn Island<strong>

* * *

><p>"Michael what are you doing here?" Marina asked, "Did you came to save me?"<p>

"Quiet woman can't you see I'm trying to look awesome as I begin to kick this guy's butt!" Michael swept his foot under the boar man's leg knocking him off balance and slamming the back of his head into the snowy ground. The boar man reverts back to normal as the other boar men growled in anger at the action.

"Hey kid who are you?" Tzara growled.

"My name is Fenrir D. Michael the man who'll become the next pirate king." Michael tipped the rim of his straw hat to cover his eyes.

"I wasn't interested in that whole explanation but who cares at least I'll remember the name of a victim to my men's murderous actions, get him!" Tzara ordered as 2 Boar men charged at Michael. Michael charged right at them with both arms cross across his chest and swiped them down with his hands in the clawed position as he passed the two.

**"Great Tiger Claw!" **Michael smiled as both the boars fell to their knees out of the sheer power of the attack. The soldiers reverted back to human form with their mounts open and their eyes rolled back.

"More get the brat dammit!" Tzara ordered as the boars all charged at Michael while using their tusks as weapons. Michael stood there watching as they all grew closer to him. Until a single flash of light stopped them as their tusks suddenly were cut down to the nub.

"Tyuga you made it!" Michael laughed.

"Of course I did encourage you to hurry but I should've worried for myself." Tyuga sighed as he sheaths Namae-tsuki.

"Another one!?" Tzara gasped.

"Yep now let me make the first strike." Tyuga stood his ground and tossed Marina his katana's scabbard, **"Massacre." **Tyuga rapidly slashed his blade at the Boar men as he stood in place, "May I have it back please?" Tyuga raises his hand out towards Marina.

"Um right." Marina handed Tyuga back his scabbard as Tyuga slowly draws the blade back in it.

"What are you twits doing get...!" Tzara screamed as the Boar men's chests released a long torrent of blood they fell back either forward or back as they returned to their human forms.

"It seems that we've won." Michael chuckled, "Now where's my cake?"

"Michael there was no cake." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked really not getting the gist of what Tyuga really meant by saying it.

"He means to say that the cake was a lie." Marina explained.

"No!" Michael cried and fell to his knees.

"Did these kids really take all our men like nothing and they even choose to stay relaxed like I'm not a threat!?" Tzara growled as her teeth grew sharp and her skin easily began to be replaced with yellow fur and black spots. Tzara's legs turned into Cheetah's hind legs and her human hands changed to that of deadly claws as a cheetah tail was formed along too.

"A devil fruit user?" Tyuga gasped as Tzara suddenly disappeared and appeared behind them.

"Hi." Tzara smirked as she grabbed the back of Michael and Tyuga's head and whammed them onto the hard frozen ground on the cement paving. Both males recoiled in pain as they tried to pick themselves up.

"That's not the end I'll start off with you little boy!" Tzara grabbed Michael by the head and threw him into the snow. As Michael got a hold of himself he quickly began running through the snow and said, **"Hare!" **Michael dug his feet into the ground a high speed firing faster then a gattling gun. Soon after Tzara follows after him with her speed. Rhythmically the two clash against each other when impact is made the snow around them picks up.

In a state of equal strength and speed the two clash punches on each warring side Michael excelled in speed in this form of technique but lack strength since Hare's usual use their legs for speed. As Tzara has gotten down but strength and Speed in the cheetah form she sported. Soon she got in a quick jab to Michael's gut then wrapped her cheetah tail around the teens neck as he slowly chocked.

"That's right squirm little boy." Tzara smirked as Michael's legs were lifted from the ground only increasing the stress.

"Michael!" Tyuga screamed as he picked himself up ready to assist his down captain until a purple reptilian tail wraps around him, "What?"

"Mmmm! Don't think I forgot about you handsome!" a purple scaled woman with large fangs seeping venom appeared from out of the snow. She had purple hair that was put in a bun and soul sucking light blue eyes, with a curvy body and with a pair of medium assets she wore the same uniform Tzara had but instead of being a cheetah she had a snake like appearance.

"So you finally decided to show huh Willow?" Tzara licked her lips as she saw Michael almost losing all his air from the tail constricting his neck.

"Yeah it was really boring until I saw these interesting guys trying to help experiment 0298." Willow constrained Tyuga to the point that he dropped his blade.

"N-no." Tyuga groaned in pain.

"Aw it seems this guy has no fight left in him." Tzara grinned as Michael flailing ended leaving the boy slowly dispended by her tail until Michael tried uttering a few numbers, "Huh what was that speak clearly so I can hear you last words."

**"Te...Ten...Per..." **Michael was then interrupted.

"Please let them go!" Marina bowed, "Please take me instead and let them live!"

"All we wanted." Tzara dropped Michael in the snow as she stalks back to Marina.

"Aww really can't we just keep one of the two guys, I think this one will last a while." Willow licks her lips as her tails grip tightened around Tyuga's body.

"No orders are orders so lets go." Tzara chopped Marina's neck knocking her out as Willow pouted and released a sputtering Tyuga who lost his breath and tried to regain it as Willow slithered past him.

"Take this as a warning you two if you mess with us you'll die horribly." Tzara announced as Willow nodded as they made their way to the large hill of the island.

"We just got our asses handed to us." Tyuga coughed then walked over to Michael and saw that he had passed out. Tyuga looked around to see the townspeople went back to their business with sad expressions not even bothering to help them. Until a man about the age 22 who had black medium hair with pale skin and brown eyes walked over to them while wearing dark blue coat, a black sweater vest and brown dress pants with black boots walks to them.

"Come with me." The man said.

"Why should we?" Tyuga asked.

"Because I have a warm fire, hot drinks and I think your friend would like a bed to rest on instead of being in the cold snow." the man said in a serious tone.

"Tch fine!" Tyuga lifted Michael by the shoulder and carried him as the followed the generous man.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab base<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see you've returned to us Marina!" The lab coated man smiled to Marina who only glared at the man whose been causing painful experiments on the girl. Marina was currently chained to a wooden chair as she was in a pitch black room with the man. The man chuckled and said, "Aww Marina don't be like that, remember the last 11 years we've been together heck we should even be friends."<p>

"Friends don't hurt friends to gain something in return especially if its a demented transformation." Marina growled while looking away.

The brown haired lab coated man simply smiled and walked over to the girl and stroked her cheek until he raised his hand and slapped her getting a pained groan from the girl.

"I'll let that comment pass since I just need to test you one more time before letting you go." The man smirked.

"Are you serious?" Marina smiled brightly.

"Of course if you survive that is." The man chuckled as he brings out a body sized tank of water which seemed suspicious, "Your final test will see if you can control you transformation at will by your mind, but seeing you need your brain to do that we'll use electric shocks to your head to control you."

"What? you can't I'll die!" Marina gasped in horror.

"That's what you said the last 76 times this won't be any different except that you could go in a permanent coma cause of this." the man grinned, "Remember Uncle James won't let you die if you cooperate."

Marina slowly teared up as she tried to endure the pain, secretly she just hoped that Michael and Tyuga were still okay.

* * *

><p><strong>FreezeBurn Island<strong>

* * *

><p>In a cottage Tyuga warmed up by drinking coffee with the man who saved them as Michael laid asleep on the bed near the kitchen.<p>

"Tell me again why did you help us?" Tyuga sipped his coffee.

"Its neighborly to help those in need." the man smiled.

"Don't give me that crap, the other villagers ignored us meaning they don't take to lightly with visitors and you seem to help us out of love for a neighbor that's hard to believe." Tyuga sighed.

"Okay you caught me I'm actually Marina's older brother, Jin." Jin introduced himself.

"So are you a mermaid?" Tyuga asked.

"No I'm full human, you see me and Marina aren't blood related but I always treat her as my only family since my parents died of illness from outside in the ocean." Jin said, "If you have any questions feel free to ask me?"

"Okay first off why does the island ignore newcomers?" Tyuga questioned.

"It began when the Genetic Force Corporation established their work on this island about 11 years ago, they forced countless lives to take part of their work to them we are basically cattle who wait for their turns to be killed by failure." Jin sighed.

"What if an experiment did pass?" Tyuga asked.

"If one did then I would've seen at least two or more people walk out that place alive but that never happened." Jin shook his head, "Those two you fought are passed experiments but also James's body guards

"This question might seem personal but how are you Marina's brother?" Tyuga asked confused on how a mermaid is his younger sister.

"Heh, I have no qualms answering that," Jin smiled, "Just like me Marina had no parents, but compared to her I feel a little more saddened since my I knew my parents but she was abandoned on the shore as a 5 year old child and was living all by herself in the cold forest, until that day I found her when looking for fire wood."

"And after that you brought her home and made friends with her." Tyuga smiled.

"Yes, we naturally did everything like we were siblings walking home together, shopping together, even swimming together we were inseparable, but just because I accepted her doesn't mean the town did show they would usually ignore her presence and just go her merrily way." Jin shook his head, "But dead down Marina wanted more than just being an ignored face she wanted to be their friends and would do anything to do that, and that is when we get into how she's being experimented by that lunatic James'." Jin sighed out loud.

"During selection day another test subject died so the lab was in search for another one and without hesitation Marina volunteered herself much to the village's surprise. I tried to help dissuade her but it was too late the soldiers already dragged her away before I can have a say." Jin painfully smirked, "After that day I would try and save my little sister but I would usually get beaten to the point of death or dropped into the ice cold ocean."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tyuga sighed.

"So please I want to ask you two if you can save my sister." Jin begged.

"Well its up to my captain to deci-" Tyuga was interrupted by the wooden door being slammed as the spot where Michael laid was gone, "Well I guess that was the answer." Tyuga picked himself up and carried Namae-tsuki in one hand as he carried his backpack onto his left shoulder, "We'll do our best not to disappoint you."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Lab Base<strong>

* * *

><p>Near the gates of the hill stood a pair of guards holding guns as they await for their targets to even make an appearance. Suddenly a straw hat wearing teen walks towards them with the rim of his hat covering his face.<p>

"Halt go back!" The shoulders screamed and aimed their guns but the teen still continued to walk towards them, "Shoot him down!" The guards fired their guns at the teen.

**"Monkey!" **Michael dashed at the guards while dodging every bullet with flexible movements.

"Oh no we can't beat him like this quick transform!" the man shouted but instantly a fist connected with his face and slammed it into the gate knocking him out. The last guard trembled seeing Michael as he raised his face and grinned, "Boo."

The guard then fainted out of fear as Michael entered through the gate and into the Lab's main yard to see Tzara standing there all by herself crossing her arms and smirking at the kid. She was currently in her human form.

"So you were stupid to come back?" Tzara chuckled.

"Of course I am." Michael puffed out his chest in pride.

"I wasn't complimenting you idiot." Tzara groaned.

"WHA- Ahem I knew that, but onto serious matters give me back Marina." Michael growled he was able to hear the story Marina's brother told Tyuga in his sleep, in excitement he rushed over here with no regrets.

"We don't have her." Tzara smiled.

"Huh?" Michael tilts his head.

"We returned her to her village with my fellow super soldier." Tzara grinned, "But that would be momentary peace since she already passed the experiment we'll have to erase our being here before the town decides to call the marines into this."

"I'll just have to stop you then." Michael grinned.

"Just the words I wanted to here." Tzara gave a giant smirk as her appearance changed to that of a cheetah's as she lunged at Michael.

**"Hare!" **Michael lunged at Tzara and became more serious than before now able to keep up with her speed and her blows. The two bounced off each other when they made countless attacks against one another's fists or kicks.

**"Speed Spear!" **Tzara dashes at Michael with both her claws out as they were near to impaling his stomach.

"Yikes!" Michael runs at Tzara and hops over her with the support of her shoulders.

"You forgot about my extra package!" Tzara wrapped her tail around Michael's neck choking him for the second time with it.

"Oh no my neck my only weakness!" Michael cried able to catch the tail before it touched his vulnerable neck.

"That's right struggle worm and feel the power of Genetic Transformat-!" Tzara stopped herself and froze as Michael suddenly bit down on her tail. She screamed ad relinquished and blew on the bite mark she growled, "Aaagh! You son of a-!" She then lands a swift kick to the side of Michael's face.

"Man what's wrong with you, you just kicked me in the face!" Michael shouted.

"You bit my tail!" Tzara growled.

"You. Kicked. ME. in. the. FACE!" Michael said with extra pronunciation.

"You know what screw it, I don't care anymore I'm gonna beat you to the point of death." Tzara clenched her clawed fists.

"So it doesn't bother me!" Michael grinned.

"And you know what I'll do to your body when I'm done?" Tzara licked her lips, "I'm gonna rape it till you can't go anymore!"

"Hah like I car- wait what?" Michael's eyes widened in shock.

"And then I'm gonna rip your skin of your body and use it as a rug." Tzara smirked.

"Um well I think I need an adult." Michael gulped as Tzara charged at him with claws fired right at him.

* * *

><p><strong>FreezeBurn Island<strong>

* * *

><p>Back to the village a bored Willow dragged a completely immobile Marina into town by the hair. Willow was in human form instead of purple skin or a long snake tail she had pale skin and a pair of human legs.<p>

"Welcome home bitch, enjoy it while you can." Willow dumps Marina into the cold snow, "I wonder if that cute swordsman is still here?" Suddenly she steps back as Tyuga comes from the air and waves his sword down into the ground.

"Please don't call me that?" Tyuga growled as he carried Maria and put her under a nearby tree. Suddenly a purple tail was shot at Tyuga who deflected it with the side of his blade, seeing the attack would have been fatal he gripped his blade tighter.

"Aww you shy well then how about I fix that?" Willow had transformed into he snake form as her snake tail fires at Tyuga.

"I'd rather die than have that." Tyuga throws back his scabbard as he grips his katana with two hands preparing to get serious for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- To be able to Surpass the Strong!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out.**


	6. To be able to Surpass the Strong!

**To be able to Surpass the Strong!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Lab Base<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle between Michael and Tzara still raged on as both fighters were still hopping off the walls and gates of the surrounding area. Trying to gain some distance from Tzara Michael kept jumping back so he can prepare the chance for a counter but Tzara would just use her blinding speed to appear behind him.<p>

"Hold still!" Tzara tried to reach out after the teen who just kept backing up.

"No way!" Michael cried, "I'm staying as far away from you as I can!" Michael saw the lab entrance and made a dash for it. Reaching the steps he was close to grabbing the door's handle until a mid air Tzara had her foot swung back and smirked.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping your heart out." She swung her leg against Michael's head and sent him flying into the snow. Landing near the pile she grew closer to it and reached her hand out to grab the teen.

**"Great Bear Strike!" **Michael launched himself from the snow and fired a strong punch at Tzara. With the strength he used to spin his arm he could've won easily. But he could've if he didn't miss her like a moron.

"Hey!" Michael cried out loud, "Darn it how can miss a target I couldn't see, I'm so stupid."

More like retarded.

"Shut up narrator!" Michael cried out.

"I don't know what crap your pulling but I won't let this go on anymore!" Tzara jumps after Michael and extended her claws out towards him.

"Oh no I guess I'm dead!" Michael cried then took off his jacket and threw it at Tzara blinding her, "Psych!" As soon as the struggling Tzara got close Michael brought the heel of his foot down at her head and sent her into the snow covered ground. Upon landing he caught the falling jacket and puts it back on.

"It may be pink and horrible but at least its good for a fight." Michael commented.

"Grr!" Tzara picked herself up from the snow while grinding her sharp teeth.

"Wow your still standing so this is what a Devil Fruit User would look like huh, but this isn't even one and I'm still struggling too." Michael smiled feeling kind of nostalgic.

"Why are you so happy about me being stronger than you?" Tzara asked.

"Because I started having doubts if I can make it to the grand line like this, as a regular human I can't do anything by myself and when I gain more crew members I want them to rely on me no me on them, so instead of being a regular man I'll be something over it." Michael lets his straw hat hang by his neck.

"So how're you gonna do said thing?" Tzara asked.

"Being a non devil fruit user I realized if I want to be on par with them or any super human that I would have to evolve to something higher than a regular human an alpha human!" Michael spread his knees out as he breathes in and out, **"24%" **suddenly Michael's body glowed bright red as his muscles started to pulsate extremely.

"What?" Tzara gasped stepping back.

"I created this technique back on my home but just like my fighting style I couldn't name it, this technique helps me control all my power by percentage." Michael grinned, "Now lets start round two."

"Hmph just because you can flicker like a firefly doesn't mean you can intimidate me!" Tzara charges at Michael and fires a strong punch at Michael who has seemed to catch it with little to no problem. The woman gasped, "What?" By being shocked Michael quickly took the chance and does a swift chop to the women's arm snapping her bone in half/

"Guargh you bastard you just broke my arm!" Tzara cried out.

**"Wolf." **Michael got on all fours and rush Tzara.

"Your gonna pay for that you little!" Tzara reached out to grab the young pirate but suddenly a gash of blood appear on her shoulder, she stopped to look that Michael had passed her shoulder as his hands were in the clawed position.

"The hell?" Tzara gasped as another gash of blood appear by the side of her torso, then another to her stomach, to her legs and finally her arms. The cheetah woman fell on her knee completely immobile due to the loss of blood her appendages lost.

"How could this be happening?" Tzara said in total sadness.

"This is the end." Michael gripped his fist as the red light around him covered his fist as he got a distance away from Tzara.

"N-no stop it!" Tzara pleaded for her life.

**"Great Bear-!" **Michael growled as the light grew more dangerous.

"I give up I give!" Tzara cried out.

**"Strike!" **Michael dashed at Tzara and lands a powerful blow against the woman's face sending her back into the Lab walls. Once the collision has been made she created a large crater with her body as she limply falls down.

"Thanks for the fight." Michael gripped the fist he punched Tzara with and made sure to leave it alone or he'll probably damage it some more, "I can control my body's limit but its mortally dangerous for me because it only raises my strength and speed."

Running into the lab base Michael kicked down the glass door and watched it shatter to pieces upon entering.

"If Marina's not here then I just kick that James' guys ass!" Michael grinned as he walked through the base and saw a pair of large doors, "Wait do important people have big doors, I think so..." Michael opened the pair of big doors to see many mutated animal human soldiers ready for what looks like a invasion. They all caught sight of him and glared at the teen.

"An intruder get him!" The soldiers roared charging at Michael.

"Hey no fair you have more players on your team then me!" Michael whined as he was about to make a break for it until the first row of soldiers fell to their death. Michael gasped seeing the sight looking close they were all slit in the throats with a blade of some sort. Whatever it was it was a clean cut to the neck.

Suddenly a massive sharp air projectile appeared and wiped the soldiers into the next room, potentially killing them. Michael stood there and gasped at that strong power he wondered if someone just saved him or completely missed him by chance.

Walking out from the side of the giant lab room was the man responsible for the sudden assault. He was 6'11 and had brown messy hair, muscular body and marine uniform with a blue coat with the marine symbol on it as he wore green gloves. In his hand is a 25cm Wakizashi blade which was probably used to cut down the soldiers.

"Huh who the heck are you?" Michael asked.

"I should be asking you kid, why are you here?" the man asked he had a British accent to his tone. He looked closely at Michael and shook his head probably imagining something.

"Well I'm Marine Captain Gao Mikage I'm here since I'm gonna kick the ass of the person who hurt my crew mate." Michael announced now saying Marina was his Nakama.

"Crew mate so your a pirate?" The man asked ready to use his blade.

"Yeah I'm Fenrir D. Michael the man who'll be king of the pirates!" Michael pronounced.

"Fenrir!" The man growled knowing that name very well, "You mean your that Yonkou's son!?"

"Huh you know my dad?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Just by hearing that you have that mans name makes me want to lock you up and put you for execution, but..." the man looks over at mess of soldiers who were still alive, "I have another mission to take care of but you got lucky this time!" Suddenly The man disappeared in a flash.

"I don't know who he is but I like him Kichichichichi!" Michael laughed.

You really are a sad little man you know that?

"Shut up narrator and go back to doing the only thing your good for!" Michael grunted.

Fine see ya.

"Wait what were are you going?"

To the other fight.

"Another fight?"

Just try and save the people on the earth some air and go back to do what your here for.

"Oh right James have to kick his ass!" Michael ran to a door that says Do not Enter.

* * *

><p><strong>FreezeBurn Island<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyuga was still in his battle with Willow who kept spamming the same clawed swiping attack over and over again non stop. But fortunately for Tyuga he was able to keep up with no problem at all its just that he was concerned for the temporary incapacitated Marina's safety.<p>

"Impressive you seem to be well trained to keep up with me!" Willow swept her tail towards Tyuga's legs.

"Tch!" Tyuga jumped up before being swept down but looks up to see a pair of locked hands over him.

"Fall!" Willow slammed her locked hands down at the man's head pushing him to the ground. He wasn't face down but on a knee taking the blow head on, he managed cough out a small amount of blood from the impact but remained focused now seeing an opening.

"Hah!" Tyuga thrusts his katana to Willow's face.

"Hmph!" Willow slithers back before the attack could do anything, "Sorry dear but that was just a failed attempt!" Willow laughed until she felt a piece of her cheek get an untimely cut before touching it.

"What?" Willow gasped.

"I'm sorry if you aren't happy with that one little mark then I'll put more on then." Tyuga growled.

"Don't get too cocky boy Mmmm." Willow drinks a few drops of her own blood, "I'm only just beginning!" Willow pulled out 2 of her fangs as another grew to take their place and chucked them at Tyuga who used his blade to deflect the incoming objects with ease. Continuing this non progressive battle she looked over to Marina and smirked.

"Whoops!" Willow fired a fang directly for the mermaid's neck.

"You cheating sack of reptile flesh!" Tyuga rolled over to Marina's side and took the fang the his left arm. He screamed as he felt something enter his blood stream.

"I guess you haven't noticed but I put some extra venom in that one your welcome." Willow winked as Tyuga ripped the arm of his coat off and tied it around his poisoned arm suppressing the blood from entering his bloodstream.

"I think fighting fairly against you is out of the question." Tyuga stood up and picked up his katana's scabbard.

"Your just realizing that well I guess the cute ones are always stupid." Willow flirted.

"I'll win I have to!" Tyuga charges at Willow while preparing to rip through her body with his sword.

"Oh what a stupid cutie!" Willow's tail grasped Tyuga in a hard grip in one movement, "You forgot about my binding trick didn't."

"Oh I knew I just needed to get close for this!" Tyuga grinned.

"For wh-!" Willow suddenly screamed in pain and jumped back while releasing Tyuga.

"What did you do to me?" Willow hissed.

"I did a trick." Tyuga pulled the venom coated fang, "I hope your not mad for me playing at your own game but I had to win so please hold still!" Tyuga charges at Willow with blinding speed.

"No stop don't kill me I'll do anything you want!" Willow pleaded.

**"Barrel Twister!" **Tyuga spun his body and swung his sword through Willow's chest as he passed her. After a few seconds of waiting the woman screamed in agony as a large torrent of blood sprayed out of her. She fell face first into the snow as Tyuga sheathed his blade.

"Cheaters never win." Tyuga sighed.

"Huh what happened?" Marina wakes up from her temporary coma.

"Look whose up." Tyuga smiled.

"Huh Tyuga and *gasp*!" Marina looked at the bleeding Willow on the ground and said, "Did you?"

"Yep." Tyuga sighed.

"Where's Michael?" Marina asked.

"He was going to save you from the lab base but now that your here I can say that for myself too." Tyuga looked up a the large hill.

"Wait he's there alone, oh no we have to get him out before!" Marina cried but was too late to see the base has suddenly explode from the roof as a flailing figure towards the village.

"No that couldn't be.." Tyuga groaned as the figure was actually Michael falling to his impending death.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Marina asked.

"Wait for it..." Tyuga raised up a finger as Michael lands in a pile of snow supporting his fall.

"Is someone out there, I can't move!" Michael cried.

"I got you." Tyuga went to pull Michael out the pile but Michael's legs flailed around kicking the swordsman back.

"No wait I almost got it!" Michael screamed.

"Captain we have no time for you BS right now." Tyuga pulled Michael out the snow and dropped him.

"Ouch why do I always get insulted and hurt today isn't it enough!?" Michael whined as he gripped his head.

"No now shut up!" Tyuga growled.

"Michael..." Marina said weakly starting to lose the energy she just picked up.

"Oh Marina." Michael crawled over to the girl and said, "Your okay!" After a few seconds of slowed breathing Marina shook her head.

"I'm not okay Michael." Marina's breath was raspy.

"Huh but your not being tested in the lab." Michael smiled.

"Even so I still feel too much pain.." Marina teared up, "That man hurt me so much and he didn't even flinch when he started to see my cry or bleed during his awful tests."

"Uh-huh." Michael saw as his hair covered his eyes.

"But at least I know that the people won't die one by one because of me passing." Marina smiled weakly.

Michael knew the truth of James real plan but didn't bother to tell Marina not wanting her to lose all her hope on that false promise. Michael simply stood up and glared at the base and said, "He's coming."

"Who?" Tyuga asked.

"The one who knocked me all the way here, James." Michael said seriously as a large blue crystallized being jumped from the Lab's roof and near to the village where Michael stood. The massive creature caught the attention of the townspeople who ran out their homes to see the monstrosity. The creature was like in the form of a large golem but with a ice like body which can shape form or shape. In the core was a furious James smirking.

"I guess my new genetic form finally worked." James grinned.

"What are you doing you promised." Marina gasped as she tried to stand up.

"I did promise to free you but I didn't say anything about a promise to let you live with these villagers, I'm gonna kill them all." James laughed.

"But-?" Marina trembled.

"But thank you Marina your work helped me reach my goal of attaining a controllable being of ice at my will, it seems your sacrifice to the entire village proved vain after all." James smirked.

"Vain?" Marina gasped while holding back some tears.

"Now since some interferers basically destroyed my entire lab and its employees I'll have to eliminate everything myself." The ice golem raised a hand and fired many dagger like spears of ice at the village basically destroying the homes of the people and injuring many.

"No stop!" Marina cried.

"Haha yes cry for mercy!" James laughed.

"Hrah!" Michael jumped to the Golem's side and kicked the golem's arm redirecting the attack away from the village.

"What?" James gasped seeing the sight of one of the two who literally put his organization to the ground.

"Your not gonna get away with this!" Michael climbed on the golem's arm and charged towards the creatures head while cocking his fist back.

"Fly away pesky bug!" The golem's head fired many ice like needles at Michael pushing the teen off the arm and into the snow below him as some blood leaked into the snow.

"Captain!" Tyuga ran to Michael's aid.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to commit island genocide." The golem approached the village while turning his hands into ice like blades.

"M-Michael?" Marina crawled over to the red pile of snow.

"Captain are you okay?" Tyuga said reaching for the snow until a dark faced Michael quickly sat up and clenched his fist as the ice needles stuck to him started to fall off. His rage was able to visibly melt some of them off as he kept focusing on his true target James.

"I won't accept defeat at the hands of this guy, I have to utterly destroy him.." Michael growled.

"Michael don't!" Marina cried, "You can just run away, this doesn't concern you so run away so you could live a while longer!"

"Marina." Michael turned to the girl.

"Huh?" Marina opened her tear filled eyes.

"Please hold this." Michael put his straw hat on the mermaids head.

"Huh?" Marina gasped.

"If I fought with it I might get it slashed or hacked by that guy, so please hold on to it, its my most important treasure." Michael smiled then stood up, "Tyuga please don't interfere."

"Fine," Tyuga sat down and raised his hand, "Just do one thing for me, kick his ass cap'n."

"Right **59%!" **Michael's body glew a brighter than before when he used the technique against Tzara.

"So you had this power all along?" Tyuga gasped.

**"Hare!" **Michael kicked off the snow and traveled in the speed of light making a direct sprint after James. Seeing the golem picking up a panicking little girl Michael screamed, "Hey four eyes!"

"You!?" James growled.

"I'm not done with you!" Michael yelled picking up speed.

"I guess I should have been more serious when trying to have killed you so here's a bigger dose!" James stuck out his hand firing a stronger and longer ice needles at the running Michael.

"Raaagh!" Michael yelled running through the attack as the spears picked up the snow creating a white hazy cloud around him.

"Hah didn't even survive!" James laughed but the laughter ended once Michael jumped out the haze carrying to of the spears. Although he may not look it James' attack made damage due to the fact the there were 4 spears stabbed to Michael's back.

"Sword!" James' golem's hand changed to that of a sword and thrusts it at Michael.

"I'm gonna get you James!" Michael caught the blade with the spears he caught and trapped the blade by crossing the spears over it than ran up golems arm.

"Walls!" The golem formed thick ice brick walls on the side of his arms to contain Michael.

**"Buck!" **Michael lowers his head as the destructive power of his headbutts crash through the walls like nothing. At the rate the teen was going he could literally burn himself out quickly but there was one thing motivating him to keep going the dream he had to be pirate king. If he were to die right now than he would disgrace not only himself but the title of latter itself.

"Why won't you die!" James raised the golem's other hand and changed its form into a giant mallet and swung it down at the arm Michael was climbing.

**"Great Tiger Claw!" **Michael jumped after the mallet and swiped his hands against the mallet crushing it in an instant.

"Dammit your ruining everything!" James growled.

In the air Michael stopped himself from going any higher and glared down at the mad scientist as he screamed, "You stupid monster!" Michael slowly falls down to the man picking speed as gravity supports him.

**"Eagle!"** Michael's body straightened as he stuck both arms out like a bird catching wind to soar.

"At that velocity you can't dodge or move at all, you just doomed yourself **Ice Needle Storm!" **James fired the same ice needles as before but this time a whole wave of them assaulted Michael who just used gravity and moved side to side dodging the waves reach.

"Hold still!" James grunted.

From afar Tyuga and Marina watched. The one shocked by this sight was Marina who just watched in surprise.

"Did you know he could do that?" Marina asked.

"Well I just joined his crew so I can't say I know him that much but I can tell you this," Tyuga smiled, "Never mess with his friends unless you want a painful rampage on your ass."

"Oh?" Marina grabbed the rim of the straw hat making sure to not let strangely it felt as though as if wearing it must mean Michael will win and come back to claim he- she means it not her. A slight blush came across her face at the mistake.

Back with the fight.

"Got you!" Michael lands on the golem's chest where James' real body was seen through the crystal clear ice.

"Get off!" James growled as the golem struggled to reach its chest since its arms couldn't bend since it had no elbows.

"Now get out of there and face me like a man!" Michael rapidly started boxing the clear ice that held James.

"You ass stop if you keep doing that!" James panicked as the ice started to crack, "W-wait if you stop I'll let you work for me!"

"Are you stupid!" Michael fired one last punch to free James' head as the man panicked to escape his impending defeat.

"S-stop if you work with me I'll give you 30% percent!" James cried as Michael wasn't convinced.

"U-um 15%?" James trembled.

"You just went down." Michael commented as James gulped.

"I'm a haggler?" James cried.

"Okay I'll give 85 percent of my punches **Great Bear**!" Michael cocked his fist back.

"No!" James cried.

**"Rampage!"**

"Aaaaaaah!" James cried.

Down on the ground the towns people saw the golem randomly flailing its arms like crazy as Michael punched the face of James multiple times. After the punches were over Michael was shown in front of the man's beaten and broken face.

"Now!" Michael opened James' mouth and grabbed the top half of his mouth as he jumps over the golem pulling it down as he lands on the snowy ground.

"Never come back here again!" Michael threw the man over his shoulders and towards the large hill where his base resided. As the man flew by Tyuga and Marina watched in awe at the sight of the monster be thrown by a regular 16 year old. Finally getting closer the golem made contact with the lab it exploded thus sealing the island's victory.

"Touchdown!" Michael yelled putting extra stress into the final letters of the word.

The villagers got out from their hiding places and cheered for their town hero, for finally able to purge this island of its impending doom.

"I guess that's that." Michael smiled and crossed his arms then saw the sight of Jin walking towards him with a big smile, "Oh Old man you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I helped some of the people who were homeless into my cabin, but you my friend have did something actually spectacular." Jin smiled.

"Hey are you trying to pick a fight!?" Michael growled.

"No he's actually complimenting you." Tyuga sighed walking to Michael's side.

"Huh oh hi Tyuga." Michael grinned.

"You sure did brutalized that guy captain, remind me never to get you mad like that." Tyuga groaned.

"Yeah but at least its all over." Michael smiled, "Hey where's Marina?" suddenly someone put a straw hat onto his head from behind. Michael was surprised then smiled as Marina simply cried and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>3 days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>After the battle against the genetic freaks the two pirates stayed in the village where they were showered with gratitude and supplies. But a bigger present awaited them as they waited those last 3 days. As those days passed by Tyuga's arm was cleared from venom and Marina regained her senses and was able to now switch from mermaid form to human legs by will. Another upside was that the village accepted her as their the docks of town Marina led them out to show them a surprise...<p>

"So Marina what's this surprise you wanted to show us." Michael asked he had bandages wrapped around upper body. Him and Tyuga waited in front of a medium sized tarp that covered something floating in the ocean.

"Be patient!" Marina giggled.

"Women am I right guys?" Michael patted Tyuga's back.

"Don't touch me." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Okay here is the gift the town wanted to give you guys as thanks!" Marina pulled the tarp off to reveal a Medium sized Carrack Style ship with 3 masts, as the ships ulterior design had white streaks as the rest had regular wooden boards. The figure head had a young Polar Bear Cub smiling as small paws were under it. It had about 5 cabins: 1 Infirmary, 1 Kitchen, 1 Bathroom and 2 Large Bedrooms (One for the guys as the others for the girls). As the haul has a storage room.

"Whoa this is freaking ours!?" Michael's drooled.

"Yeah." Marina nodded then sees a disappointed Tyuga scratching his head, "Is something wrong?"

"I appreciate the ship and all but why it does have to be cute looking?" Tyuga asked.

"It is the Island's treasure so I think you should ask the elders, but then you'll have to do their chores and listen about the time of heir youth and-." Marina explained.

"Never mind I can deal with cute." Tyuga sighed.

"So what's its name?" Michael asked.

"Well I believe the town called it the _**White Nautilus."**_Marina said.

"So cool!" Michael cheered, "Now we can sail with style!"

"Lets pack our things." Picking up their stuff Michael and Tyuga boarded the ship while carrying extra luggage that didn't seem to fit their preferences. Marina took a look to see her pink suitcase in Michael's hand and gasped.

"Why are you guys taking my stuff?" Marina asked.

"Huh?" Michael tilts his head, "We're packing for you."

"Packing for me?" Marina tilts her head, "Why?"

"Because your joining my crew." Michael smiled, "Your brother told me your an excellent navigator and great at detecting water currents, skills like that will help me be the pirate king in no time."

"My brother told you?" Marina gasped, "But I can't leave my brother..!" Marina looked down.

"He and the village told us to take you with us even if we have to use force." Tyuga smiled.

"Jin said that?" Marina stepped back to step into the latter.

"Yes." Jin smiled as Marina turned back to face him.

"B-brother?" Marina stepped back.

"Staying on this island won't help you realize your goal of becoming a pirate, so I'm letting them take you." Jin smiled.

"But won't you be alone?" Marina asked.

"Don't worry about me I have the village looking after me if I ever get into trouble." Jin smiled, "And they all wrote you this." Jin handed Marina a page of good wishes from every person in the village, "They wanted me to give this to you before you left."

"Everyone." Marina started to cry.

"Have fun sis and remember that wherever you are you'll have a home right here." Jin smiled while patting Marina's head.

"I will and thank you for everything brother." Marina hugged Jin then turned back to the two teens on their new ship.

"Come on Marina we can't sail without our directions!" Michael grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Right I'm coming!" Marina ran to the ship in a rush excited about going out to sea with her new friends to help realize her dream of becoming a true pirate to come true. As the White Nautilus sailed away from port Jin waved goodbye to the new crew as they sailed off into the East Blue to wherever island they may go to.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyed Lab Base<strong>

* * *

><p>"Base its Captain Gao." Gao sat on a piece of rubble as a unconscious James was handcuffed by his side, Gao communicated using a white den den mushi, "I have taken care of the criminal "Genetic Drifter" James prepare a cell."<p>

"Right sir." a voice resounded.

"Wait one more request send this message to Admiral Yamatai immediately it involves her son..." Gao sighed as he looked out to sea than said to himself, "Why must my students end up causing trouble for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Shichibukai Meeting I!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**And I know this may sound unprofessional but could some people send in at least 2 Shichibukai OC's? I already have the rest of the five but I need two more to be complete.**

**And thank you for the OC, Marine Captain Gao Mikage U-know Yunho I really appreciate it man!**

**Well thanks for reading, I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	7. Shichibukai Meeting I!

**Shichibukai Meeting I!**

* * *

><p><strong>New World; Marineford<strong>

* * *

><p>In the great marine base of the world, Marineford we look into the office of one of it's strongest soldiers, Chloe Yamatai (Age 29) originally a inhabitant from the East Blue and mother to Fenrir D. Michael, but she is now a justice figure for all soldiers who wish to seek justice. She has pale skin, a curvaceous body with a flat chest, long hair with a small tuft of a trident appearance over the top, brown eyes with 2 scars coming down her left eye, she wore a blue suit and a long sleeved red dress shirt underneath, with a long skirt covering up to her knees, black heels, and glasses. Her main weapon a katana with a blue bandaged handle a lotus shaped hand guard sheathed in its respective sheathe she would call usually call it, <em>"Higashi Kibou". <em>

Doing her best as always Chloe diligently does her work in abnormal speed as a huge stack was already in her out box. Chloe's history of work with her mentor has caused her to be more serious with it than back than, having great mentality and stamina she was able to fill in her quota for captured pirates thus earning her promotion to Commodore at the age of 20. With her required strength she easily fit the role for the rank but has not been able to promotion until she was at the age of 25. Her promotion to become a Vice Admiral was based on one Mission the Single Sin incident to which many marine soldiers attended as they literally faced the era's current Yonkou, Balthazar "The Beelzebub" a power crazed man who wanted complete power but was insane enough to challenge the world government, many soldiers died during that battle against him and his many commanders.

But being one of the few survivors and face the man "herself" and end his life she was able to easily get promoted to a vice admiral rank. Focused on her work she was oblivious to her life outside of it and never even bothered to call her family and loved ones at the slightest. She would always say they were safe in the East Blue since there was the least crimes there and was a safe sea to have a peaceful life, but there was a chance of some rising pirate causing trouble similar to the bastard old pirate king Monkey D. Luffy.

Her current rank as an admiral was just given this year and she was determined she deserved of it. Though she felt a little regret for not checking in on her son from time to time. Crap... it's been almost 13 years since she saw her little boy, well he's not little anymore do to the past years. She had to just hope her little sister can handle a teenager around the house for a while longer. She pulled out an old lamented picture of a picture her sister sent her of a running 8 year old Michael with a piece of bread in his mouth as he ran away from Fuschia Village's Bread Shop Owner. She noticed the straw hat he wore and began to wonder why it looked familiar...

Suddenly a pair of hands with wiggling fingers wrapped around her waist and grabbed the woman frightening her. Chloe yelped in surprise as she looked back at who her surpriser was.

"Ara Ara! I see you've still got a warm waist Chloe!" a female's voice giggled as the surpriser was actually a woman who has long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, with a beauty mark under the left eye, a goddess like figure as her bust was huge compared to Chloe's, she wore a purple suit with the buttons undone to reveal her upper cleavage, a purple dress reaching to her knees along with black leggings and red heels, a marine coat draped over her shoulder as the words Sexy Justice were written at the back in kanji. She was named Ciara Rutherford one of the marines 5 admirals and Chloe's pain in the ass.

"Rutherford!" Chloe fires an uppercut against Ciara's chin sending her flying through the ceiling completely as a hole was left by the sudden blow. Chloe sighed as footsteps were heard rushing down towards her door. Opening the door Ciara grinned and smiled.

"Oh Chlo Chlo don't be so sad hey let me rub that chest of yours!" Ciara grinned as she lunged at Chloe.

"You perverted women!" Chloe growled as she stood up and brought out one finger and prepared it by holding it back. As Ciara grew closer, Chloe simply flicked her finger against the woman's forehead and sent her crashing into the wall.

"That actually hurt, hey you can't use haki enhanced flicks its not fair!" Ciara whined as she sat up on her knees.

"You just surprise attacked!" Chloe yelled.

"I know but that's what I do, stick to your own role of being the Marine's Hardass." Ciara sighed.

"Well since you interrupted my work let me ask you how the hell did you get in?" Chloe groaned.

"Well I've been here the whole time, when you walked in I followed after you quietly." Ciara smiled.

"No wonder I felt tense in here, but I can't blame myself for not having a doubt about that its rare to see you've actually stayed quiet for that long." Chloe smirked.

"Hmph you meanie!" Ciara huffed like a immature child.

"Now could you do me a favor and get your ass out of my office." Chloe crossed her arms.

"Wow no hospitality towards a friend after they come back from a job your so cruel Chlo Chlo your a horrible example for a host." Ciara pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll kill you." Chloe grew a red tick mark on her head.

"Oh I was here for something but I forgot..." Ciara put a finger to her head and forced herself to think.

"Don't hurt yourself..." Chloe looked to her desk and saw the picture of Michael and reached out to grab it but it was already to late since another hand which obviously belonged to Ciara grabbed it.

"Whose this?" Ciara asked.

"G-Give it back!" Chloe's tough wall of a personality collapsed as she became flustered.

"Oh your so discombobulated Chlo Chlo is there something you don't want me to see?" Ciara asked then looked at the photo and cooed, "Whose this little tyke?"

"H-he's my son..." Chloe blushed embarrassed.

"You had a son Chlo Chlo?" Ciara gasped, "That's so..."

"So what?" Chloe asked.

"Unexpected." Ciara finished earning a pissed off look from Chloe as she continued, "I mean I never knew there was a man who could tolerate your tough exterior and actually got you into bed with him."

"Your just asking for your head on a platter." Chloe growled still red from embarrassment.

"Well besides you, your kid looks pretty cute maybe when he grows up he could possibly be a handsome hunk of man meat the ladies can't get their hands off." Ciara giggled as Chloe put both hands on her face and turned around hiding her red face.

"A hunk?" Chloe said to herself.

Sadly they both didn't know that on Fuschia Island Michael was mostly hated by the female population.

"Huh?" Chloe looked to the side of the invisible screen.

Oh shoot she can hear me too!

"Well then let me ask one question." Ciara walks up to Chloe holding the picture, she looked at Chloe's breasts than at the picture and grinned, "Never mind I guess not even giving birth can give you bigger breasts!"

"Ngh!" Chloe snatched the picture away from Ciara and screamed, "I can arrest you for sexual harassment!"

"Don't get all hot and bothered just because your ironing board breasts are soooo flat!" Ciara put both her arms under her large chest accentuating them even more than before.

"Just tell me why your here!" Chloe growled.

"Right I just remembered!" Ciara gasped thinking she had just solved a mystery. Jinkies!

"Today is a Shichibukai meeting right now and I'm supposed to take you with me." Ciara explained.

"I knew that." Chloe sighed and went back to work.

"What then why aren't you attending?" Ciara whined.

"Ciara let me be clear and specific, I'm a marine I work to kill and or capture pirates because I hate them." Chloe sighed.

"I get it." Ciara nodded.

"Well let me help you really get it I "hate" them I want to castrate them, I want to hang them I despise the existence of them!" Chloe growled, "And Shichibukai might be our "allies" but I still keep an eye on them just in case they may try and take advantage of their positions."

"Well Geez but we still have to go." Ciara groaned.

"Grr who sent you?" Chloe asked.

"The Fleet Admiral." Ciara smiled.

"Fine then lets go." Chloe stood up and grabbed her katana as she left for the meeting hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Marineford; Meeting Room<strong>

* * *

><p>In the empty meeting room walked in a 39 year old man with silver hair, red eyes, 6'4, medium athletic body, wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt which opened to reveal his huge muscles which was earned through many years of training, a black long coat, Torn Gray Pants and black boots. Strapped to his back was a long Red bladed tachi sword in its sheath.<p>

"I guess no one's here." The man sighed, "Young pirates these days." Suddenly a giant red clawed arm reached out for the man.

"Your still too far to catch me young one!" The grabbed the clawed arm by the finger and slammed it to the ground slamming whoever it may have led to. The man had a considerable amount of strength to be able to force down the giant appendage. As he unsheathes his long blade and said, "If you wish to keep your arm I suggest you put it back."

"Okay fine just put your sword away!" a males voice panicked as the man did so. The giant reptilian arm slowly retracts to a human hand as it returns to its owner. The 19 year old man had spikey red hair with green streaks at the sides, golden eyes, sharp canine teeth, Sharp reptilian like eyes, an opened black vest revealing his set of muscles, a blue sash around his waist and baggy white pants as he wore black sandals.

"Your still to inexperienced to take me on boy." The man chuckled.

"Shut up." the man groaned as he tried to fix the wrist the man just grabbed, it felt like he was just handcuffed with sea stone handcuffs. But knowing who he tried to mess with he should've seen it coming.

These two are one of the royal Shichibukai of the World Government:

Duke Railgun - A former Pirate who was always a solo kind of criminal who caused and wrecked havoc upon many marine fleets in the past, It was a shocker to see someone so old being a pirate still but he returned once the new era began and thus the Government took this as a chance to give him the position before keeping another dangerous enemy. He is considered the Third Strongest Swordsman in the world with a former bounty of **500 Million Beli.**

Shu "Dracian" - He was a former Rookie Pirate who comes from the South Blue, just like any other pirate he started a crew himself and set out to sea by attacking well known marine bases in that sea. By heading to the grand line his destructive Devil Fruit Powers only made things worse for the government that they had to give him the title. Shu has a former bounty of at least **102 Million Beli.**

"So are we the only ones?" Shu folded his arms behind his head.

"The last meeting barely had the rest so I wouldn't be surprised if we were the only ones." Duke explained, "The pirates in this era are so immature."

"Don't lump me together with those low ranked scum." A 25 year old man who has short brown hair, light blue eyes, while wearing a newsboy cap, a brown long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and brown boots walked in with both hands in his pocket.

"Oh Dexter you finally came for once!" Shu grinned.

"Shut up I only came since I did all the things I had to do on my list, and make sure when you speak to me you talk to me unless I ask you too peon." Dexter groaned.

"What did you say bastard?" Shu growled.

"You two calm down they just renovated this place, it would be a shame if you started a fight in here." Duke gave a slight smile.

"Grr! Fine!" Shu lowered his clenched fist.

"Hmph." Dexter closed his eyes.

"Now we just need the last 4." Shu took a seat.

"Yes." Duke said sitting down in his seat.

"She's here..." Dexter sighed.

"Huh?" Shu turned to the man who simply points up to the ceiling, looking up Shu catches a glance at upper wall to see a standing woman on it with her hand in a familiar hand sign. The 22 year old woman had long white hair, green eyes a curvy figure a medium sized bust while wearing a slightly revealing kunouichi garb with a long flowing white scarf.

"I see you've made it huh Yuzuru?" Dexter crossed his arms.

"I've been here the whole time..." Yuzuru commented.

"Huh you did then why didn't you say anything?" Shu yelled.

"I was by your side when we walked down the hallway." Yuzuru said.

"What but I didn't even sense your presence." Shu sweatdropped.

"But you noticed Dexter instead of me?" Yuzuru commented.

"Huh?" Shu gulped.

"I see where we stand Shu." Yuzuru sighed.

"Whatever." Shu spat.

"Why are you up there?" Duke asked.

"I don't know I fond myself like this once I blinked." Yuzuru commented.

"Wow you must be a moron." Shu sighed as Yuzuru didn't take light to the comment at all and jumps from the ceiling and dives down at Shu with a pair of kunai knives in each hand.

"So you wanna fight huh?" Shu grinned and held in his breath, **"Dragon Breath!" **Shu released a wave of flames up at the diving woman. The flames engulfed the woman as Duke and Dexter sighed and shook their heads.

"Sorry didn't mean to roast ya!" Shu laughed until a single knife was pointed to his neck.

"I will slit your throat now." Yuzuru said coldly, "I will give you 3 seconds to say you submit 1...2..."

"Alright I give!" Shu cried as Yuzuru quickly vanished and appeared in her eat looking down with closed eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Pathetic." Dexter sighed.

"Indeed." Duke shook his head.

"Shut up!" Shu growled.

These other two are also apart of the Shichibukai:

Dexter Reynolds- An influential pirate who owns one of the world's most popular trading systems, He is a man of many ideals and connections and was immediately recruited once he was able to take control of over 5 government controlled islands with just his entire business alone. He is captain of the Dexter Pirates. His main choice of combat is with any type of weapon he gets his hands on being named "The Weapon Prodigy". Former Bounty of **207 Million Beli.**

Yuzuru Shimata- She is apart of a dangerous ninja clan secretive to the whole world by the shadows, only true shinobi can find its true location by heading out to sea she was able to secretly assassinate and kill 2 marine fleets by herself. The world government didn't know of this crime until she literally had to report to them herself. Proving to be a future threat the world government chose to keep her as an ally than a potential enemy. Her epithet "The shadow stalker" with **no bounty.**

"I guess this is luck 4 members actually came today." Duke chuckled.

"That's not a blessing, its a curse." Dexter groaned, "If I didn't attend these things I would catch less of everyone's stupidity."

"Shut the hell up Dexter or I'll go over there and kick your ass!" Shu growled.

"Shu may show signs of it but all of us act professional." Yuzuru said while hanging off the wall.

"Um Yuzuru dear your on the wall." Duke reminded.

"Oh." Yuzuru calmly said.

"Idiots all of you." Dexter shook his head.

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard from one of the room's entrances. Looking to the right they saw a huge muscular figure walk in. The intensity with each step he took rose as he walked through the light showing his appearance. He had long black hair and pale skin an eye patch, he is super muscular, as he wears a black t-shirt, pants that go past his knees (3/4 pants) which are also black and black shoes without socks.

"Its him." Dexter glared at the man who walked past Shu intimidating the youngest Shichibukai.

"..." The man sat in his seat and crossed his arms.

_'Yubo Craygen "The War Elephant"." Shu, Dexter and, Shuzuru thought._

This Shichibukai is one of the strongest alongside Duke...

Yubo Craygen- A 35 year old total savage as a pirate and a human being, In battle he is claimed to have lost his entire humanity as he slaughters anything that challenges him to a fight. Being the captain of his crew you must have guts to join him or they'll be splayed out along the ground. He is famous for his many marine kills in pirate history, many of the dead were confirmed to have split skulls or if any were left mercy they were usually paralyzed their entire life. Yubo has a former Bounty of **120 Million Beli. **

"Okay since we're all almost here how should we pass the time?" Shu asked.

"Shut up newbie." all the pirates except for Yubo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the doors to the Meeting hall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Chlo Chlo you have to enter someday." Ciara puts her hands onto her wide hips.<p>

"I know but I don't have to like it." Chloe growled, "I just hate pirates."

"Well if you aren't gonna open them I will." Ciara walked up to the doors and opened the giant doors.

_'I'm just glad Michael's not a filthy pirate like these insolent fools.' Chloe followed after Ciara._

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Royale Island<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaachhooo!" Michael sneezed then rubbed his nose. He then grinned at the sight of the new Island they just entered.<p>

On the docks of the island Michael and his 2 crew members stood near the gate of the island as they see tons of tough looking men and women walking around carrying weapons like it was normal. It seemed to be quite a reckless place due to it only having a single Hospital on the island and a long line of injured fighters.

"I think we should go somewhere else." Marina sweatdropped.

"Yeah I agree, we'll just get into unnecessary fights." Tyuga groaned.

"No as pirates we have to enjoy every island we visit and see if we can do anything to have crazy fun!" Michael declared then raised his hand in the air, "And besides as captain I order you two to follow me to the bar!"

"Why?" the two asked.

***Stomach Rumbling!***

"That's why!" Michael walked ahead as Marina and Tyuga sighed and followed their idiot captain. Upon entering the bar the group caught sight of even more fearsome faces inside. Looking around they see tons of people enjoying their foods and drinks while gambling. Speaking of gambling there was a red jacket was in the middle of a game between 4 large muscular men...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Welcome to the Fight Club! If you win you get a SPECIAL Prize!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Guys and thank you Aozan and U-know Yunho for the two OC Shichibukai!<strong>

**Side Note: I still need these positions for the crew:**

**1) Sniper**

**2) Musician**

**3) Archeologist**

**Well I'm out so Peace Out!**

**And... **

**1) What do you guys think of the first shown Admirals?**

**2) Do you think I should have made the Shichibukai more menacing?**

**3) And what do you think of the story so far? **


	8. Welcome to the Fight Club!

**Welcome to the Fight Club! If you win you get a SPECIAL Prize!**

* * *

><p><strong>Royale Island; Bar<strong>

* * *

><p>In front of the bar counter Michael was ordering mass amounts as Tyuga had to watch over him and pay for the money. Marina simply sighed and looked to her right to see the other bar patrons to her they seemed to be outlaws or bandits but another sight that seemed strange was that they all had bandages or patches covering their bodies. Did something happened to them like an all out brawl? Marina looks over her shoulder to see a man with a red jacket smirking as he confronted a completely brawny man while playing a game of cards.<p>

"You must've cheated!" The man grinded his teeth and slammed his fist into the table.

"Cheated? You must be crazy I told you I had a full hand of Aces didn't I?" The calm teen smiled.

"Don't try your little mind games boy, I know you did cheat." The man raised his fist.

_'Uh-oh this could get bad we should probably lea- where's Michael?" Tyuga thought and saw Michael patting the loser's back while chewing on a shank of lamb's meat, 'That idiot...'_

"Its okay guy, everyone loses from one point to another." Michael smiled.

"Huh?" the man looks at Michael then the victorious teen then back at him again, "Oh I see."

"Yeah so just relax and-" Michael tipped his head back as a fist shot up and almost punched him. The force of the blow was able to blow his hat off.

"Your with the doc's brat!" The man growled as Michael simply caught his falling hat and put it on.

"Huh what do you mean he won fair and square you must really suck at playing cards, I mean you are supposed to hide extra cards in your jacket and pull them out when needed right?" Michael asked.

"What where did you see that?" the man gasped.

"He did it." Michael points at the shocked teen.

"You little punk." the teen growled grinding his teeth.

"Hah so you did cheat!" the man grabbed the teen by his jacket.

"Haha don't listen to him, he's just a kid..." The teen sweatdropped.

"I'm 16." Michael commented.

"Well I just want you to get reacquainted with a friend of mine he's called Righty and I would love to get him and your face to be the closest of friends." The man cocked back his fist about to punch the teen in the face until water was splashed on them. The man and the teen looked at Marina who now held an empty bucket of water while glaring at them.

"Stop acting like children and act your own ages!" Marina growled as a cat call was heard in the background. The man and teen looked at Marina with now lustful eyes as their eyes literally turned into pink shaped hearts. One of them would of spoken back until...

"Your open!" Michael punched the man at the side of his hip and sent him flying into the bar's walls alongside the unsuspecting teen. Michael danced and said, "I did it I won right!?"

"You bastard what the hell did you even win, you just punched them out of nowhere." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Grr that's it your dead kid!" the brawny man pulls out a giant battle axe.

"Wait let me do something real quick..." Michael breathed in.

"What is he doing?" Marina asked until Tyuga gasped.

"He wouldn't." Tyuga's eyes widened.

"BAR FIGHT!" Michael's scream immediately caused the entire bar into a all out brawl amongst themselves by using their weapons to duke it out.

"He did." Tyuga sighed as smoke surrounded them, coming out of the smoke was Michael who immediately grabs Tyuga's sword from his grasp.

"Tyuga man I need this. Thank You. Bye!" Michael jumped back into the brawl as Tyuga grew furious by his captain's action and chased after him.

"Hey I didn't give you permission to touch my blade dammit." Tyuga shouted chasing after Michael into the brawl himself.

"These guys are all hopeless." Marina sighed and shook her head until a hand grasped her wrist and begun pulling her away from the brawl. Marina looked up at the person about to interject but saw that it was the teen leading her to safety. By exiting through the back door the two were alone, sadly for Marina she was both relieved and terrified by the fact she was saved by a stranger.

"Are you hurt miss?" The teen asked. He had Brown messy hair, Emerald eyes, a black tank top, a Red Jacket, Baggy Blue Jeans and Combat Shoes a Yellow Locket hangs around his neck.

"No I'm fine." Marina sighed.

"Good because I couldn't help but rescue a fine creature such as yourself." The man aid then kissed Marina's hand, "If you want I can show you around town I know all of its highlights if you know what I mean?"

"Um thanks." Marina pulled back her hand uninterested.

"A hard to get type of girl I like that." The teen smiled, "Well I'm Aaron Drenier this islands-"

"Marina are you back here?" Tyuga's voice chimed as he exits the bar while dragging a pouting Michael by the ear.

"It seems your friends are coming so here's my card just come to the address if you need help." Aaron handed Marina a business card then winked at her as he fled away from sight.

"What was that all about?" Marina sweatdropped, "I think he just made my skin crawl."

"There you are." Tyuga sighed in relief.

"What happen to Michael?" marina asked.

"Well lets just say we can never set foot in this establishment again because of him." Tyuga growled.

"I said I was sorry for throwing chairs." Michael cried.

"Michael you even literally threw chairs with people on them." Tyuga groaned.

"I'm not apologizing for that, it was hilarious haha!" Michael chuckled until Tyuga puts his sword to the 16 year olds neck. Michael gulped, "Okay I'm sorry." Marina simply giggled at the scene.

"Well I guess we should head back to the ship." Tyuga sighed.

"No way I want to explore this place." Michael grinned.

"We caused enough trouble lets leave before anything else may happen." Tyuga explained.

"No!" Michael pouted his lips.

"Captain please don't pull the spoiled brat card." Tyuga growled.

_'Michael's so cute when he acts childish...I mean he looks like a cute ki- screw it I'll shut up.' Marina hid a blush._

"But I want to explore!" Michael shouted.

"Not alone you'll cause trouble." Tyuga spat.

"I can go with him." Marina smiled.

"Eh? Are you sure about that?" Tyuga gasped turning to the mermaid hybrid.

"Of course I'm curious about this place too." Marina smiled.

"Well okay." Tyuga shrugged then began walking off, "I'm gonna go for a little walk of my own and good luck."

"For who?" Marina asked.

"I'm talking to you of course." Tyuga smirked as he silently chuckles at Marina's vain volunteering.

"Me?" Marina gasped until she was lifted by Michael onto his shoulder.

"Okay lets go!" Michael laughed.

"Wait no Michael put me down!" Marina blushed struggling to break free, _'Things are going to fast and he's carrying me around like cavemen do with their wom-...Aaaaaugh! I gotta stop thinking that way!'_

**"Hare!" **Michael hopped in the air at a great distance.

"Noooooo!" Marina cried.

"She's not gonna last a minute will she?" Tyuga sighed and continued walking ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Batter Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"Geronimo!" Michael lands on the hard ground in the middle of town.<p>

"Yeah that was awesome I even saw the whole island from up there!" Michael chuckled as a limp Marina falls to the ground.

"I thought I almost died." Marina trembled.

"Drama Queen." Michael smiled and puts one hand on his hat while looking around all he saw was a small pharmacy with a long line of injured fighters and other villagers minding their own business, nothing special.

"Man there's nothing here." Michael frowned until a poster flew to his face. Michael growled and said to the object, "You wanna fight me!"

"Um Michael your talking to a piece of paper." Marina said.

"HUH!? I mean I knew that." Michael looked to the right whistling.

"Your a terrible liar." Marina sweatdropped.

"Thank you." Michael smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." Marina pinched her temples.

"For real!? I mean I knew that." Michael sweatdropped.

"Please just stop." Marina sighed.

"Hey look this poster has words on it!" Michael gasped.

"That's the point of a poster Michael." Marina shook her head.

"It says "Fitters Cub." I don't know why they try to put clothes on baby animals they hate the stuff" Michael shrugged as he poorly read the poster.

"Let me see." marina took the poster and said, " 'Fighter's Club' welcome all anyone who has guts to fight and spill them out are welcome come see All out Royale Fights if your just a spectator.' "

"A Fighter's Club that even better, But I'm surprised they put Fitters Cub in a poster like that." Michael rubbed his chin.

"That's not the point!" Marina screamed then recollected herself, "Maybe we can both see it together alone...I-I mean not like a date but as friends!" Marina blushed.

"Huh why are you suddenly getting red did you eat anything stupid because its okay I've eaten plenty of stupid stuff before." Michael crossed his arms.

"That's not my question do you want to see it or not?" Marina asked.

"Dur...Okay." Michael shrugged.

"Great!" Marina grabbed Michael by the wrist and looked the poster down searching for the address as she ran dragging Michael along with her.

_'I hope he doesn't mind me doing this.' Marina thought._

_'Ew she's touching me.' Michael frowned._

Walking alone in town Aaron was carrying a few bags of groceries he had to hurry back home since an overflow of tasks just came up. He couldn't stop but growl as he remembered the brat who ruined his winning streak but couldn't stop remembering the beauty he saved from the bar brawl. Feeling conflicted the sight of a rushing Marina caught his eye he would have immediately rushed to her side but then he saw something which made his blood boil Marina was holding Michael's hand as they both ran together.

_'That bastard what is doing with that goddess, no could he be blackmailing her yeah that's the problem right?' Aaron glared at the pair who went in the direction of the Fight Club he usually attended, 'To be sure I have to follow them, and since their going to that place I have a follow up plan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside a Large Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Michael ooed in awe.<p>

"Yep." Marina nodded.

The two walked up to the doors to see a piece of the door slide open revealing a pair of shady eyes.

"What's the password?" the man behind the door asked.

"Oh right the poster said the password was..." Marina trails off looking at the poster.

"Marina leave this to me ahem my good man the password is _Password." _Michael grinned.

"Oh my god." Marina shook her head.

"Welcome in." the door opens to reveal a giant man wearing Chain mail and having a broadsword strapped to his back.

"Is this seriously happening?" Marina gasped.

"Really?" Michael asked suddenly the door closes on his face.

"Haha hell no did you see the look on your face Haha!" The man laughed until Michael simply kicks the door down crushing the man under it in the process.

"Michael!" Marina gasped.

"He made fun of my guessing skills so he must die..." Michael said seriously.

"Urgh get this off me, I'm not dead yet." The man grunts in pain.

"Now lets go." Michael ran inside the warehouse trampling over he door the man was pinned on.

"Um..." Marina crossed over the door awkwardly then followed her captain inside. Only to bump into a standing Michael staring at something in awe. Marina picks herself up and looks at the large chained fence filled with fighters in shock. Left and right many fighters fought each other for victory and pride. The regular people watched on the bleachers shown around the fence.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Michael and Marina went to sit in their seats in the back row.

"Michael calm down or you'll bring attention over to us." Marina shushed her friend.

"Why its not like I'm gonna get involved in the fights or anything." Michael shrugged sitting down in his seat as Marina does the same. In the chained fence ring a Long Armed Man kept on pounding away the competition with little to no trouble. The man had white wavy hair, yellow eyes, a black and red yellow speed suit, red shoes and a black cape on his back.

"Get Ushiro!" A couple of warriors readied their weapons and charged at The Long Armed man preparing to gang up on him at once.

"So you all want to die then come at me then!" Ushiro taunted the incoming fighters. Upon reaching range Ushiro cocked his fist back, but instead of cocking back with a single elbow another elbow was cocking back his fist.

From the stands:

"Whoa cool his arms are awesome!" Michael gasped.

"Is that man from the Long Arm Tribe?" Marina watched in interest.

"Hey you two why aren't you cheering for Boss Ushiro?" A man cheering next to the pair of teenagers asked.

"Boss?" Michael asked.

"Yeah he's the 2nd strongest guy in the whole Fighting Club and is called the human guillotine." The man said in excitement.

"Did he eat a devil fruit?" Marina asked.

"No jus look lass." The man points at the ring.

In the ring:

"Gotcha both!" Ushiro grabbed two fighters by the neck as his 2nd pair of elbows wrap around the other pair of weak warriors declaring to gang up on him.

"Gugh no stop!" The warriors cried out.

"What tighter okay!" Ushiro's arms put press onto the necks of the warriors as he slowly crushed the necks of the warriors in his hands.

"H-have m-mercy..." The warriors cried out.

"Too late!" Ushiro elbows and hands would have crushed their necks by now but suddenly the lights turn off and signally point to a person entering the ring a red jacket was indication his appearance as he kept his head down. Over his shoulders were a Naginata with a blue shaft, a green emerald like blade, and a red cloth wrapped the top pole of the shaft.

"You!" Ushiro growled relinquishing his was soon to be dead opponents letting them drop like flies.

"Beat it Ushiro I have something to take care of." The man smirked.

"Grr! You think I'll allow you to do that?" Ushiro growled while clenching his fist.

"Ah, ah, ah remember who owns this place and remember that I'm his grandson." The man chuckled.

"Damn you!" Ushiro spat and left the premises while dragging the unconscious bodies of his enemies with him.

In the stands:

"I wonder what happened?" Michael questioned until the man turns around and reveals himself to the crowd who earnestly cheers for him.

"Huh who is he?" Marina asks the man.

"He's Aaron Drenier the strongest man in the Fight Club and co-owner of this place, His grandfather and him are doctors so this place helps out their business." The man explained.

"Aaron!?" Marina gasped remembering the man from the bar, "So he's also the strongest here huh?"

The man picks up a microphone and points to the crowd directly at Michael and screams, "YOU!"

"Me?" Michael perks up.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Aaron declared from afar as Michael couldn't understand anything.

"I think he's saying he wants his rights." Michael said then screamed, "Sorry man I don't have that power I'm a pirate!"

"Stop shirking the challenge as a joke!" Aaron shouted.

"My names not Kirk!" Michael shouted then stopped, "Wait a minute his name is Kirk."

"Michael this old man just literally told us who he was!" Marina screamed.

"Just get your ass down here!" Aaron shouted.

"Uhm...Okay." Michael ran down the steps and went to the fenced cage.

"Sure you understood that!" Aaron growled.

"I have a question if Aaron is the strongest why is he still here fighting?" Marina asked the man ignoring her friend's action.

"Well he is like a champion here so he has to attend even if he doesn't want to, you see the prize for defeating the champ is a Devil Fruit." The man smiled.

"A devil fruit?" Marina gasped.

"Yeah I heard Aaron's mother and father had it as a personal treasure from a friend but now its left for the winner who could beat him in battle." the man explained.

"I don't think I would condone something like using a family treasure for a silly competition." Marina groaned.

"Yeah but look at all the fighters who challenge him to get it, the place is picking up publicity faster than before." The man smiled.

In the Ring:

"Hey why did you call me?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm here to save that beautiful maiden from your hands!" Aaron prepared his Naginata.

"Um what are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"You know what I'm talking about bastard!" Aaron points his spear at the confused Michael, "I'll end you with one swing."

"So you want a fight just ask but I have one thing to ask are you sure about this?" Michael smiled, "And when I mean sure are you positive you want this to go down?"

"Of course if a lady is involved I won't back down!" Aaron lunges at Michael and swings her Spear back and brought it down at Michael.

**"Monkey!" **Michael dodged the incoming blade by doing the bridge position and used his feet to grab the Naginata's shaft and spin it onto the hard concrete ground along with Aaron.

"Crap what the-!?" Aaron coughed as he picks himself up

"I warned you." Michael fires his fist and hits Aaron square on the face.

"Gugh!" Aaron recoiled in pain as his nose started to bleed.

**"Hare!" **Michael engages Aaron with a giant hop after him.

**"Tempest!" **Aaron swirls his staff creating a strong force of wind pushing Michael back.

"Whoa!" Michael crashed into the fence wall.

"That hurt." Michael opened his eyes once the winds stopped but immediately jumps off the fence as the Aaron's Spear's blade was thrusted straight for his head.

"Hold still!" Aaron slams his staff into the ground creating a small crater.

"Never!" Michael cheered enjoying the fight in front of him as he jumps away from the attack.

**"Great Tiger Claw!" **Michael charges at Aaron and swiped his clawed hands at the man's spear pushing Aaron back with great strength.

"What power!" Aaron gasped.

**"Hare! Buck!" **Michael launches himself at Aaron while aiming his head for the man's chest.

"Michael watch out!" Marina cried.

"Psych!" Michael grabbed Aaron's Naginata's shaft and spun his legs to kick the man back into the fence.

"Haha I guess I'm winning!" Michael laughed then threw the staff back to Aaron.

"Grr damn you..." Aaron growled picking himself up and grabs his weapon more determined to win than before.

In the stands:

"I can't believe Aaron is losing what is that boy?" The man gasped.

_'It's no surprise Michael is winning he did save me..I mean my island from a Golem crazed Scientist.' Marina thought then sighed, 'I wonder if Tyuga is having a nice day?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Batter Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Tyuga's walk to the docks were interrupted when he sees a few muscular men ganging up on an old man with gray straight hair, emerald eyes and a black suit. The drag marks from the pharmacy which was full a second ago must've led to the man himself.<p>

"Heh I can't believe this old guy really owns the fight club what a chump!" one of the men kicks the old man's face.

"Yeah we should head back to the boss after we kick the crap out of the Former Deed owner." One of the other man cackled.

***Shing***

A blades swipe was heard as two of the men looked to their sides to see a calm Tyuga sheathing his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men gasped.

"I should be more concerned about your wound." Tyuga sheaths his blade.

"Woun-Aaaaah!" The pair of men screamed as horizontal slash appeared on both their chest releasing large amounts of blood.

"Who is that guy?" one of the remaining men asked.

"We should cheese it and head back to the boss!" The remaining men ran for their lives as Tyuga sheathes his blade.

"Cowards never finish what they started." Tyuga sighed.

"Thank you young man you saved me." The old man stood up holding his chest in pain.

"Old man you have to rest or you'll further your damage even more." Tyuga helped the old man up. Tyuga drags the man back into the pharmacy to help tend to his wounds.

"Thank you young one, your empathy is similar to that of my grandson but you seem to be a little calmer than him." The old man smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight Club Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>Near the ring:<p>

Ushiro stood near the cage watching the fight while waiting patiently for his men to arrive back with the two things he needed to control this place. To his fortune one of his men arrive empty handed.

"Sir we-!" The man was cut off short when Ushiro grabbed him by the neck strangling him.

"Where are they?" Ushiro growled.

"Sir I'm not one of the ones who went to get your required things!" the man struggled to breathe.

"Then why are you here?" Ushiro was now dead angry, killing his lackey would calm him down, would that is.

"Sir wait its just that we reported signs of a new Ship on the docks, it looks new and expensive so what should we do with it?" the man gasped.

"Hmm?" Ushiro grinned and released the man out of mercy, "A ship huh? A bonus for me today, Listen up piece of shit I want you all to get me that ship and everything on it so seize total control of it got it!?"

"R-right sir!" The man stood up and saluted then ran away with his head on will.

"Hehe I'm just lucky today first I'll gain control of this haven then I'll get a new ship to sell off to the highest bidder oh what a good day!" Ushiro laughed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Let's Raise the Stakes!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**P.S.- Thank you Shadow4000 for the OC Aaron Drenier I really appreciate it!**

**Well I'm out so Peace Out! **


	9. Let's Raise the Stakes!

**Let's Raise the Stakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fight Club Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Club while Marina continues to watch the battle between Michael and Aaron many of Ushiro's men have been returning to the Club with huge grins on their faces. But that wasn't important to Marina at all she was focused in the match in front of her hoping to stop it if things start to get too rough at anytime.<p>

In the Ring:

"Graah!" Aaron slammed his Naginata into the ground created a small fissure leading to Michael. The teen quickly jumps over it and takes a side step while holding his hat on his head making sure it won't get blown away.

**"Hare!" **Michael launches himself at Aaron bends both legs back.

"Not good enough!" Michael laughed as he drove his feet into Aaron's chest forcing the man to skid backwards. Seeing it as his chance to rush Michael charges at Aaron with full speed and fires a strong barrage of punches at the man. Michael was still not being serious thinking that this fight was just for fun, clearly this was easily seen by Aaron who began to become fuming mad.

"Hey are you fighting seriously come on show spirit!" Michael taunted as he fires one last punch at Aaron who uses the shaft of his staff to block the fist's attack.

"You cocky bastard!" Aaron growled waving his spear forward knocking Michael back.

"Ngh!" Michael rolls on the ground trying to stop himself.

"I'll just end your life with this **Holy Cross!" **Aaron slams his sword down creating a horizontal sharp air projectile and swings his spear to the right creating another projectile which was now formed across the first one.

"Huh?" Michael stops rolling and looks at Aaron with a face of confusion.

"Die!" Aaron fires the cross shaped projectile at Michael with a swipe of his spear.

"Oh my GOSH!" Michael exaggerated a scream as the air projectile came in contact with him creating a small explosion.

"Hmph I guess he was all talk after all." Aaron grinned and looked up at the bleacher to see a shocked Marina, _'Now Marina your free to do whatever you want without this pice of crap-"_

Suddenly running was heard from the smoke gaining Aaron's attention a figure running towards with the body language of...excitement?

"Yeah come at me bro!" Michael was seen charging out the explosion with a little cuts and scrapes but okay, he kept spiraling his arm like a windmill in the middle of a hurricane. Unprepared for the kids current escalation of speed Aaron uses his spear's shaft to take on the brunt of the attack.

"You won't win, I'll protect Marina from your perverted clutches!" Aaron growled.

"I don't know what you mean by that but thems be fightin words son!" Michael said in a country accent, **Great Bear Strike!" **Michael fires a strong punch at Aaron but due to the random selection of the spot to hit Michael lands a strong punch against Aaron's chest.

"Guargh!" Aaron coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Ooopss sorry." Michael rubbed the back of his head as Aaron fell to one knee and dropped his spear.

"Incredible you just defeated me..." Aaron gasped in surprise.

"Yeah and it was fun, didn't you have fun?" Michael smiled.

"No since I lost I can't fulfill my purpose anymore." Aaron sighed as he looked at his gold locket, "And now you have the Tsuki Tsuki no mi fruit as your prize." Aaron held back the tears of his failure.

"Huh Devil Fruit? Blech! I hate stuff that tastes like crap, I don't want that." Michael shook his head.

"Huh?" Aaron looks up at Michael in shock.

"I like being able to swim and I don't want to rely on a stupid fruit to give me strength since I'm a weapon of my own." Michael reached a hand out to Aaron, "Now get up friend."

"Friend but I tried to kill you." Aaron gasped.

"Don't you can't kill me, now grab my hand as a sign of friendship!" Michael smiled.

_'Maybe I had this guy all wrong, maybe I was the jerk who caused trouble for him and probably Marina this could be the start of a-' Aaron reached out and grabbed Michael's hand but then he caught sight of Marina rushing towards them. His eyes turned to hearts when the girl rushed to Aaron._

_'Is Marina-san coming to me?' Aaron cooed in thought._

"Michael you did it!" Marina jumped into Michael's arms and hugged him tightly trying to earn as many seconds of this as she can until Michael pushes her back.

"Hey women what the hell do you think your doing your causing a scene!" Michael screamed out loud as Marina simply giggled at Michael's seriousness.

_'She's so cute.' Aaron drooled._

"Hmm?" Marina glares at Aaron, "Oh its you."

"Marina-san forgive me for causing you and your friend here trouble." Aaron castrates himself to Marina.

"What?" Marina took a step back.

"But that won't change my new goal from now on, I'll protect you if my life depends on it!" Aaron jumped up and danced around Marina and Michael with perverted eyes scanning Marina's curvy body.

"So does that means your joining our pirate crew!?" Michael asked in excitement.

"As long as I get to be in Marina-san's presence everyday then I'll even sign my soul over to the devil!" Aaron gave a thumbs up to Michael.

"W-wait Michael are you sure?" Marina gasped.

"Yeah he's strong and well um what else do you do?" Michael turns to Aaron.

"I'm also a doctor for both medicine and love." Aaron winked at Marina who simply shudders.

"Good now we have a doctor now everyone wins." Michael grinned and chuckled until the lights to the cage turns off and points to the rings entrance. There stood Ushiro with a microphone as he walks in, In his hands were a rolled up piece of paper.

"Well done kid you just beat the strongest fighter on the island on that I congratulate you for taking his title." Ushiro smirked.

"Thanks long armed guy but it was just for fun I'm not really taking his title." Michael smiled.

"Really that's interesting, interesting indeed so then that means you didn't win anything." Ushiro grinned.

"Huh why not?" Michael asked.

"Because you didn't beat the strongest anymore, since he's still standing tall." Ushiro points to himself.

"Stop joking you didn't earn that title your still second best." Aaron growled.

"You shouldn't talk boy, since when your title is taken and the winner declines taking that means I receive it by default, and that's not all Aaron look what I have." Ushiro raises the deed in his hand revealing his ownership of the club.

"What the hell when did you-*Gasp!*-Grandfather!" Aaron gasped and rushed passed Ushiro to go to his grandfather's aid.

"Wait what's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael he forcefully took the deed from Aaron's grandfather and now rules the whole fight club." Marina explains.

"So?" Michael shrugged.

"Oh my god." Marina sighed.

_45 minutes of explaining later..._

"Your mean!" Michael yelled.

"What your just realizing that now, hah maybe I you were in the ring with me by yourself and possibly almost died by my hand you may have seen it coming." Ushiro smirked, "Also my men robbed him clean of his food."

"*GASP!* You truly are a monster!" Michael growled.

_'So he reacts to that but not the whole freaking explanation.' Marina sweatdropped._

"So I can change this place to my image and I can attain the devil fruit power those failed doctors kept from us." Ushiro took out a white crescent shaped devil fruit with a grassy stem on one end.

"Now prepare and behold my new power!" Ushiro started to devour the fruit wholly but began to gag it out and said, "For a devil fruit this tastes like a rotten banana."

"Maybe because it was check your right hand." Michael said in a spooky tone.

"What?" Ushiro looks at his hand to see a peeled banana in his hand, "But how?" Ushiro looks to see Michael holding the devil fruit.

"Michael how did you?" Marina asked as Michael grinned.

"Mind Explosion." Michael whispered in a spooky tone.

"Grr hey kid give it back before I unscrew your head." Ushiro growled.

"I take the second option!" Michael shouted.

"No you don't pick any!" Marina shook her head.

Suddenly one of the men that worked under Ushiro ran to him and said, "Sir we successfully took control of the Ship on the docks, we are ready to dismantle it or sell it when ready."

"Good." Ushiro smirked and chuckled.

"Wait ship does it look like a polar bear?" Marina gasped.

"So I see you must own that ship." Ushiro grinned, "How about a wager if you give me that fruit I'll let you all go and take your ship back what do you say?"

"I say heck no." Michael chuckled.

"Then prepare to die, men!" Ushiro's thugs suddenly surrounded Michael and Marina while holding guns and weapons. It would be possible at a snap of a finger Ushiro could end these two right were they stood. Michael would be able to handle himself for a while but he would easily be trampled by the man men who filled the ring up to the point of small breathing space.

"W-wait!" Marina cried, "How about we have a little wager before you try and kill us!"

"A wager," Ushiro thought over it and thought it would be faster to kill those two now but what the hell he could indulge in this wager for now...

"I'm listening..." Ushiro said.

Marina gulped and nodded trying to think over the plan she and just formed right off the bat. It would either be die trying or die failing, she would pick the choice to live but the situation didn't call for it. Marina's only hope was that her luck hasn't run out yet breathing in and out she said, "A game to lose and gain my captain Michael will fight you here tomorrow in a fair fight, the winner get these items: The Devil Fruit, The Ship and this place's deed."

"Hmm interesting but how am I not sure your not trying to save your skin." Ushiro glared at them.

"Because we're not gonna escape the island if you have it under you custody." Marina explained, "And since you want what we have its only natural to let us free."

"My, my young lady you seem rather intelligent for you young age." Ushiro smirked, "Well fine I accept."

"Captain?" Marina looks over to Michael who simply shook his head.

"No way." Michael said.

"Huh?" Marina exaggerated the phrase.

"I'm a pirate so I can just get everything to myself so I don't have to do this!" Michael angrily shouted.

"I'll give you cake." Marina smiled.

"Okay." Michael's anger subsided as he grew a neutral face.

"That easily convinced!?" Ushiro's men shouted.

"Well the next day I'll beat you fair and square." Michael carried Marina over his shoulders, "Now **Hare!" **

"Wait no Michael wait I can walk!" Marina flailed but it was too late as Michael jumps up through the warehouse roof and slowly falls into the village. Leaving Ushiro alone with his men the man ordered his men to kick out the people who stayed to watch and gather some materials but the main one he asked for was a...collar?

* * *

><p><strong>Batter Village; Drenier Pharmacy<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the kitchen of the house part of the Pharmacy Tyuga was eating cookies while sipping tea. He was helping the old man that he just saved until a guy almost to his age barged in and quickly took him into the pharmacy clinic to deal with his wounds. Tyuga didn't exactly ask to get these snacks thinking since he saved the old guy he could get something for free. Suddenly a great disturbance shook through him as he stopped himself from eating.<p>

_'I sense a misfortunate presence coming closer.' Tyuga gripped his head._

Suddenly a few crashes up stairs were heard until a final crash gave out the ceiling over Tyuga as a falling Michael and Marina landed on the ground. Tyuga sweatdropped at the sight of the two. Tyuga saw a trembling frightened Marina flat on the floor, but his captain was a different matter Michael was literally laughing as he landed standing up.

"Kichichichi! its raining men Hallelujah!" Michael laughed.

"I thought I was gonna die." Marina trembled.

"Uh...?" Tyuga looked dumbfounded.

"Oh Tyuga I see you've gotten me treats, I should thank you but I'm already busy eating them!" Michael somehow appeared next to Tyuga on the table and devoured the whole plate of cookies.

"Oi you pig those didn't belong to you!" Tyuga growled sure he just took them without permission but he was the first to claim of them.

"Its okay don't worry everything will be just fine pal." Michael pats Tyuga's back.

"I'll cut you." Tyuga growled.

"Well anyways Tyuga why are you here?" Marina recovers from her post trauma to look up at the swordsman.

"I saved an elderly man from being killed from some muscle brained bastards. I brought him in here and began to ask him what had caused the mugging but then a guy with a gold locket barged in and immediately took him inside the next room." Tyuga explained.

"I think that man must've been Aaron's grandfather." Marina pondered.

"Grandpa huh?" Michael took a sip of Tyuga's tea and breathed out he wore a blue patterned yukata while sitting on a mat, "It seems we found another clue."

"Why the hell are you drinking my tea and where did you get that bathrobe?" Tyuga said calmly with a hint of rage and confusion in his tone.

***Door Opens***

"Who and why are you people here?" Aaron growled barging in while wearing a doctor's coat.

"Oh hey Tyuga its our new doctor." Michael smiled.

"Him? He seems a bit scrawny." Tyuga commented.

"Yeah but he's a great fighter and..." Michael continued as the insult got to Aaron angering him even more.

"That's enough! I asked why are you here?" Aaron growled.

"Well we came through the roof." Michael points to the many holes he made through the ceiling.

"Oh my god, Oh my god you did that!?" Aaron gasped.

"Yes I did!" Michael grinned.

"Don't look proud about it!" Aaron slapped Michael at the back of his head.

"Ouch why did you do that to your captain?" Michael sniffed holding the bump on his head in pain.

"Look I'm not joining you all." Aaron stated earning a gasp from Michael.

"Nuh-uh you can't have backsies you shook my hand meaning we're Nakama now!" Michael cried out loud like an immature brat.

"Oi this isn't a playground act your age." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"I think that's possible for Michael." Marina sweatdropped.

"Well then your joining me either way after I kick that Ushi guy's ass!" Michael growled.

"Ushiro what do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Michael declared a challenge against the man who stole your grandfather's deed and our ship, if Michael were to win he would reclaim both the deed and the Nautilus and keep the devil fruit he took from Ushiro." Marina explained.

"What the crap the ship's been stolen?" Tyuga gasped just now hearing of this.

"Yep and those guys you beat up must've taken it." Michael nodded with a smile.

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Marina asked.

"Wait you have the devil fruit?" Aaron asked.

"Yep." Michael nodded.

"Give it to me." Aaron stepped forward and held out his hand.

"No I'm keeping it on me so I won't lose my part of the deal." Michael stuck his tongue out.

"I said give it I'm dead serious kid." Aaron glared at Michael.

"No way finders keepers, I hate lying when a promise is made so nyhaa!" Michael teased with a serious attitude.

"Why you give it here!" Aaron reached out for Michael's collar until a strong but old hand grabbed him by the wrist thus cancelling Aaron's attempt of getting it back.

"That's enough." the old man said.

"Grandfather?" Aaron said shocked as he looked at his old man's old man.

"Derek?" Michael gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron's Grandfather asked.

"Hah! I didn't just guessed the first name in my mind." Michael grinned and raised his hand to Tyuga, "High Five!"

"Not even in your dreams my friend, not even in your dreams." Tyuga groaned as Michael gave himself the High Five.

"Why are you preventing me from taking the fruit back isn't it what we used to strive this far!?" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron calm down." Aaron's grandfather said.

"No why should I first you let those thugs take the deed to the fight club and now you want me to leave the devil fruit to the hands of an idiot!" Aaron shouted.

"Hey I am not an idiot!" Michael reached his hand into a nearby cookie jar inside the kitchen but realized it was empty, he tried to pull it out but his hand was already stuck. He frowned and said, "Oh no..."

"See!?" Aaron growled and grabbed his grandfather by the collar, "Why do you try and stay calm when we just miserably lost our establishment!?" Aaron was pushed down to the ground by his grandfather.

"Do you remember the last time you've helped at all? Aaron the way you've been acting lately has gotten out of hand, you've been shirking your duties to flirt on girls and you barely help out in the clinic to help heal the fighters who participate. If I had known better than I would say your parents are seriously disappointed in you."

Aaron glared at his grandfather until tears started to stream down his face. He immediately got up and shot out the door into the streets of town.

"Well...this...is awkward." Michael breathed in sharply.

"Yeah we should definitely leave." Tyuga sighed.

"Sorry for ruining your day sir." Marina bowed as the three began to leave.

"Wait all of you!" The old man cried out to them who stopped and turned back to the man. Aaron's grandfather said, "Please let me apologize for the actions of my grandson and don't let that scene discourage your right to stay here."

"I...don't know?" Michael tilts his head.

"I can provide you a place to stay and some food." Aaron's grandfather smiled.

"Some food?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"I mean tons of food." The old man sweatdropped.

"Okay better." Michael nodded.

"You'd really do anything for food." Tyuga and Marina said in unison while they sweatdropped.

"While you stay I want to explain everything about this island so get comfortable." Aaron's grandfather said, "And please listen to a favor from this old man to you three, please take my moronic grandson with you out to sea."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- A Battered History of the Island's Perverted Doctor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please send in a review on what you thought of it!<strong>

**Well anyways I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	10. A Battered History of the Island's Perve

**A Battered History of the Island's Perverted Doctor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Royale Island; Drenier Pharmacy<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside Aaron's Grandfather, Derek's home the old man had treated his guests to some warm tea while Michael had a whole fridge of food to eat. But right after he gave him said food it was already eaten under about 5 minutes flat, and now our dimwitted hero is stuck in the bathroom trying to pass off all he ate in the toilet. As the smart people are in the kitchen listening to Aaron's backstory.<p>

"I'm surprised your friend was able to eat my entire fridge clean, he even ate the condiments." Derek chuckled.

"Look we're sorry for our captain's gluttony." Tyuga bowed.

"Yeah we should have warned you beforehand." Marina sweatdropped.

"No don't apologize its been actually a long time since I've seen someone such as him." Derek chuckled, "And I'm pretty sure he's paying for it himself."

"Aaaaaugh!" Michael was heard groaning in struggle as the bathroom door rumbled, "I can't feel my legs!"

"Yeah we're gonna hear a lot." Tyuga sighed.

"Now about Aaron?" Marina began.

"Right lets begin, I want you three to take my son out to sea with you." Derek said.

"Why that he seems to enjoy living here on the island, and I'm pretty sure he enjoys being the strongest." Marina explained.

"Those both are true but this situation is similar to that of a big frog in a small pong, he needs to see the world and he can't stay here because the island holds him back physically and mentally." Derek frowned.

"Mentally what do you mean?" Tyuga asked.

"Royale Island is a place where retired pirates to convicts stay to enjoy their remaining lives in peace, but there are still active and live criminals who stay here and make the island their base of operations. And apart of those criminals who claimed this island as their base my family a group of pirates who survived the Grand Line settled down here and enjoyed their lives." Derek smiled.

"Wait so you used to be a pirate?" Marina smiled.

"Of course I was the first of the family to make it to the New World and come back barely alive, most of the others would've died before they made it to the halfway point and while including those others my old son was one of them. But he luckily survived and came back to the island with his wife safe and sound and with a son to boot. This happiness wasn't lasting however. The incident was around the time Aaron was still the age of 5 his parents were killed by one of the island's local thugs or bandits." Derek explained.

"Oh dear.." Marina gasped.

"I'm sorry for that." Tyuga frowned.

"Heh I heard that one before." Michael chuckled in the bathroom.

"Michael, shut up your probably just light headed from staying in that stuffy bathroom for so long!" Tyuga shook his head.

"Yeah I am." Michael said drearily in the bathroom.

A ***Thud!*** came from behind the bathroom door**.**

"Is he okay?" Derek asked.

"Yes continue please." Marina sweatdropped as Tyuga shook his head.

"Okay. Aaron's parents just died..." Derek said.

"Snrk!" a slight chuckle came from the bathroom.

"His parents just died by the hands of a criminal and ever since then he was always distant from the other children and even me." Derek explained, "But that was until I had a thought in my mind 'why was business here so slow?' and that's when I developed the Fighting Club so each time a injured Warrior or fighter needed medical assistance they could always come here and get patched up good as new." Derek told the two pirates.

"So is your grandson a great doctor too?" Tyuga asked.

"Well...Aaron is still a bit inexperienced in some cases to actually be a called a doctor so he's mostly a D.I.T." Derek said.

"What does that mean?" Marina asked.

"Doctor in Training." Tyuga said.

"Even with helping with the clinic Aaron always had a little more to him and that was shown when he was about 13 that he volunteered to put the devil fruit his parents found in the grand line up for the main prize for whoever could defeat him in battle. That prize put the club into great publicity but there was one problem Aaron had no idea how to fight let alone protect himself." Derek then grinned, "So I taught him a little thing I learned in the grand land its called the Two Handed Free Lance Style a technique found in the Wano Country in the grand line."

"Wano Country eh I heard that the strongest samurai and warriors hail there." Tyuga grinned.

"Hey I heard of that name before but I think my aunt said she and my mom's ancestors originated there before." Michael said as he popped up between Tyuga and Marina.

"Gah! How long have you been there?" Tyuga asked.

"How long has it been since you guys started talking?" Michael questioned.

"About 15 minutes." Marina answered.

"Oh well..." Michael counted his fingers then said, "An hour."

"What the hell that's impossible!" Tyuga sweatdropped.

"What're you talking about?" Michael crossed his arm.

"You were just heard in the bathroom a few minutes ago." Marina shook her head.

"I know but I was still here." Michael grinned.

"Michael that makes no sense you can't possibly think...?" Tyuga began until...

"I was frozen today!" Michael shouted until an awkward silence came.

"What?" Tyuga questioned.

"What?" Marina tilts her head.

"What?" Derek sweatdropped.

What?

"Cake!" Michael shouting somehow ending the awkwardness and thought, _'Works every time.'_

"Anyways, I taught Aaron how to properly fight in long ranged situations, this style benefitted him into fighting opponents from far range without getting a scratch on himself. That was when Aaron was able to attract opponents attracted by the prize or the strong adversary he had become. Since then Aaron had no problems whatsoever but the only one able to get close to ever beating him was Ushiro who would use many tricks and schemes to win." Derek shook his head, "Ever since then 5 years has passed and as they went by Aaron has slowly become less and less dedicated to his work spending most of his time flirting with the island's girls or rejecting challenges the fight club gives him."

"So he grew lazy and thought that no one could surpass him?" Marina asked.

"Until he met Michael that is." Tyuga's eyebrow twitched when he catches sight of Michael picking his nose.

"It was his own fault for not seeing the signs Ushiro caused around the fight club, lately the crook used his men to gang up and incapacitate some of the fighters who could be a possible threat to him. If he had only been there to participate in more matches and help heal and hear out the victims this would've been prevented." Derek sighed, "But now that you all are here to help I know you can retrieve the fight club back for us."

"Yeah leave it to-" Marina was stopped when Michael puts a hand for her to stop.

"Sorry but I can't give it back to you when I win." Michael shook his head.

"Pardon?" Derek gasped.

"Michael you promised you would!" Marina exclaimed and got up from her seat until Tyuga puts a hand to her shoulder and shook his head.

"Sometimes a crew must shut their mouths and listen to their captain." Tyuga explained.

"Um r-right." Marina nodded and sat down.

"I can't give you back ownership, since it won't be the same as your grandson doing it himself. A man must show pride sometimes but they have to cast it away so they can understand their mistakes if I were to give you back the deed then nothing will change." Michael smiled then took off his hat, "If I were to have lost my hat forever then I couldn't say 'I'm sorry please forgive me' to the person who gave it to me since he's already gone so I don't have a second chance unlike your grandson."

"I see..." Derek sighed.

"But it doesn't mean you won't get the deed back." Michael chuckled, "Aaron'll be the one to do that but if he doesn't then I'll just give it back to that Ushi jerk."

"But Aaron will be devastated." Derek cried out, "He loves the fight club more than himself if the club were to be given to Ushiro and changed to his sick image he won't be able to deal with it himself."

Michael puts on his had and looks down at Derek with a fierce glare, "Would he have worried about that if he had tried to at least take care of what's precious?!" Michael said in a strict tone than his carefree one, "When you care for something you never let anything or one ruin it or you just didn't find it precious to begin with, there's a difference between saying something is dear to you than proving it is!" Michael's yelling literally shook the whole clinic.

It became silent as Michael began to leave the home standing tall leaving the shocked Derek and Marina sitting near the table as Tyuga simply sat there and crossed his arms.

"Tyuga you know what to do, I'm counting on you." Michael said as he walked out the clinic.

"Yes captain." Tyuga stood up and grabbed his katana then looked down at Marina who simply looked at where Michael had once left. She had never seen Michael so serious other than his fight with James, it practically shook her to see the lovable, ignorant person she once knew turn so serious. This actually sort of *ahem* got her a little infatuated with this change that she couldn't help but stay still.

"Marina lets go." Tyuga patted the girl's head.

"Huh oh right." Marina quickly stood up from her seat and looked down at the sweating Derek who nervously smiled.

"Thank you for the hospitality Derek-sama." Marina bowed, "And forgive our captain's outburst."

"No its fine actually its been a long time since I've seen someone with that strong of a will to speak out his mind without thinking of what it might have led." Derek clenched his fist, "I actually wanted to kick your friend's teeth in but I knew he was right, if things were to go back to normal then nothing would change at all."

"Oh?" Marina frowned.

"Come on." Tyuga walked out the home with a pitying Marina who followed right after, they both walked right out the home in the opposite direction where Aaron stood next to the door. The man slid down to the ground and simply banged his fist into the ground.

"Damn, I can't be lacking in wanting to save the old man's club but if I did then how do I prove it to them?" Aaron clenched his fist then looked at the direction Tyuga and Marina left, he saw the two split up into different directions one leading to the docks and the other to where Michael just left to.

"Maybe..." Aaron perked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight Club Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>As the night passes the day to fight had already came for the straw hat pirate, upon arriving Michael only had Tyuga by his side to watch the fight and keep eye for anything suspicious. Outside a hooded coat covered Michael and an annoyed Tyuga entered the warehouse only to be greeted with boos and jeers from the crowd.<p>

"I see they probably must be supporters to daily participants." Tyuga said, "So don't expect any cheers."

"Hehe my comrade battles don't require publicity but only one thing." Michael grinned.

"And what's that?" Tyuga asked not interested by the slightest.

"Oh you'll see my comrade, you'll see." Michael chuckled maniacally.

On the other side of the ring was Ushiro who practiced punching the air in front of him, he had practiced all his neck breaking attacks on his own lackeys to prepare for this fight. He was going to pull all the stops just to get this single Devil Fruit, he may have seemed obsessed with it but it was all worth it to attain the fruit's special power.

_**"Will Fenrir D. Michael and Ushiro enter the Fenced Ring for todays match!" the announcer screamed.**_

"Looks like I'm up." Michael grinned as he entered the cage but then a bulky man walks up to Michael holding a collar.

"Hey brat you have to wear this its mandatory for fighters who start out in their first one on one matches." the man grunts as he wraps the collar around Michael's neck forcibly.

"Wait that sounds sketchy." Tyuga reaches for his katana until Michael raises a hand and shook his head.

"No it looks cool I wanna keep it on." Michael chuckled.

"But Michael it could be fixed up with something unless... you know what I know trying to change your mind never works so good luck." Tyuga raised his hand and went to Michael's side of the ring and watched from behind the fence. On the other side Ushiro enters with his entire crew of men cheering him on much to his annoyance.

Upon walking to the middle of the ring both fighters look at each other, Ushiro looking down at the shorter Michael as Michael looks up at the tall Ushiro.

"I see your here I hope you brought your end of the deal." Ushiro smirked.

"Oh I did my friend has it with him right now." Michael said.

"He does?" Ushiro looks over to see a serious Tyuga surveying the match, "Good wouldn't want my men -accidentally- stealing it from your lady friend." Ushiro laughed mockingly.

"Well its time to kick your ass." Michael smirked, "And I won't lose."

"You won't lose you say and what makes you so certain?" Ushiro asks.

"Well because of this!" Michael took of his hooded coat to reveal himself wearing a black skin tight tank top with the words Wild on it, a pair of black boxing shorts with red flames on them, and bandaged hands and feet. The most eye attracting thing of his new appearance was his long goat shaped hair that stood 12 feet high. This earned laughs from the crowd as Tyuga simply grinded his teeth at the current sight.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!" Tyuga growled.

"Oh you see before getting ready I met this guy in an alley and he said he could form my hair into the shape of an ancient beast." Michael chuckled, "Too bad I can't see it but don't I look cool?" Michael smiled back at his friend.

"No get your money back you look like a laughing stock!" Tyuga shouted.

"Huh what do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Look at this mirror." Tyuga somehow pulled out a long mirror and showed Michael his reflection.

"Huh?! but he said I wouldn't look ridiculous!" Michael shouted.

"You actually believed someone you just met?! Stop being so easily trustworthy towards strangers!" Tyuga shouted.

_'Trustworthy huh?' Ushiro smirked._

"Hey kid I forgot to tell you something about the match's rules." Ushiro began.

"What is it?" Michaela asked.

"Newcomers can't user their hands or legs to attack in the fight meaning you have to use mainly your chest and head for attacking." Ushiro explained with a grin.

"Hmmm?" Michael thought over the possibility then said, "I see well then okay." Michael begins to put both hands in his pockets and sit down.

"HE ACTUALY BELIEVED THAT?!" Ushiro, his men, and his crowd shouted in disbelief.

"You idiot don't listen to what your enemy is saying!" Tyuga scolded, "He's obviously lying!"

"He's lying?" Michael gasped then said, "Haha jokes on you, I was able to find out about your trick before the fight started." Michael grinned.

_'What a moron.' Tyuga sweatdropped._

**_"Now the match between the Fight Clubs new owner, "Armcapitator" Ushiro will take on the mysterious and dimwitted..."_**

"Hey! Thank you for the compliment." Michael scratched his head while lightly blushing in embarrassment.

"You idiot he wasn't praising you." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"For real?" Michael gasped.

**_"Now Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the newcomer 'Wild Child' Fenrir D. Michael!"_**

The crowd cheered for Ushiro as they booed for Michael who simply changed the tone of his voice to that of a overexcited Harlem boxer.

"Ye-yuh!" Michael grinned and brought up his fists.

_'I just hope nothing wrong happens.' Tyuga shook his head._

* * *

><p><strong>Royale Island; Docks<strong>

* * *

><p>On the docks Ushiro's men basically took over the entire shipping area for their own hideout. Their jobs were to keep watch for any intruders who may try and steal their new prize, the White Nautilus. But mostly they simply had fun and drank sake or beer the whole day away unable to think straight. Until that is Marina appeared on the docks with a pair of large sharp metal like rings in her hands.<p>

"Hey beauty where do you think your going?" one of the men asked approaching Marina.

"To get my captain's ship back." Marina snapped at the man who simply laughed in her face. The breath of the man sickened her it smelled completely of booze and by how strong it smelt he must've finished drinking a bottle of it a few seconds ago.

"Hey what's going on mate?" another drunk man stumbled to the two.

"The lass here wants to get her captains ship back." the first man hiccupped.

"Oh sorry little beaut but we're under orders that we can't let anyone on board or our boss will crack our necks for it." the second drunken man gave a crooked smile.

"I see." Marina sighed.

"But..." the men looked at Marina's breasts and figure then drooled, "You can help quench our thirsts by handing out drinks for the others, I think it'll raise our morale if we can see you bombshell of a body."

"Aww seriously you guys think I'm a bombshell?" Marina gave a perky smile and tilted her head.

"Yeah we're not afraid of saying what's true to someone like you!" the men laughed happily until Marina slashed her chakram against the men's chest. The two screamed while they fell back in pain as their bloody wounds sprayed out.

"I don't want to hear that from scum like you." Marina screamed with a dark expression, "Only Michael can say that...wait no that's not what I meant to say." Marina then looked up at the other men who had already gotten up and readied their weapons.

"I guess you all heard me right?" Marina swings her metal chakram swiping the blood off it, "I'm sorry but I can't let you all off without putting your minds into a coma!"

Marina charges at the group of men who charge at the woman to avenge their two fallen comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Ding! Ding! The match begins Michael vs. Ushiro!<strong>

** And Marina's Great Rescue or S.O.S!?**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


	11. Ding! Ding! The match begins Michael vs

**Ding! Ding! The match begins Michael vs. Ushiro!**

**And Marina's Great Rescue or S.O.S!?**

**Fighting Club Warehouse; Ring**

* * *

><p>In the match between Michael and Ushiro the two fighters square each other up by circling one another. Michael kept hopping around throwing punches at Ushiro just awaits for Michael's first move. While Tyuga was more concentrated on a book he was reading and by his side was the man who wrapped the collar around Michael's neck, kept on chuckling to himself and viewed the fight attentively like his life depended on it.<p>

"You wanna make the first move?" Michael asked.

"No kid I'll let you go first." Ushiro grinned.

"Okay but let me ask you are you sure you want to do that?" Michael smiled.

"Of course." Ushiro chuckled.

"I mean absolutely positively sure." Michael said.

"Yes." Ushiro answered now a little pissed off.

"Okay but are really...?" Michael began.

"If your just gonna keep asking the same question over and over again then I'll take action!" Ushiro fired a punch for Michael's face. Cocking his head back Michael was able to block the sudden punch, but was then elbowed by Ushiro's elbow forcing the teen to be pushed back gripping his nose in pain.

"Aagh! My nose!" Michael cried while gripping his pained nose.

"I see you don't know how to handle people of my structure but I can see how an East Blue civilian like yourself doesn't know about the fighting capabilities of the Long arm tribes." Ushiro gloated about Double Jointed Arms.

"Ow! Ouch that really hurt!" Michael cried in pain.

"Not paying attention eh?" Ushiro lunges at Michael and cocks his fist back, "Don't worry kid I'll make the pain go away by smashing your skull this time!"

"Hey watch it!" Michael kept backing away from Ushiro entirely afraid he'll receive another elbow to the face again. But each time he would miss a punch to the face his other arm has fired an elbow to the chin. Struggling to keep up with Ushiro's movements Michael tries to counter by gaining some air advantage.

**"Hare!" **Michael uses his speed to dodge Ushiro's punches finally getting some air to breathe to himself, "Good now that I have room now I can-!" Michael was interrupted when a hand suddenly grasps him by the ankle of his foot.

"Where do you think your going you little shit!?" Ushiro roared as he swung Michael over him back and forth into the ground like a rag doll. The brutality in Ushiro bludgeoning Michael was that each time the first smack to the ground seemed painful the next was skull smashingly hurtful when he was slammed into the cement pavement. Already done with the repetitive movements Ushiro tosses Michael into the fence part of the cage which made the boy slid off of it until he hits the ground.

"Gungh!" Michael coughs out a small amount of blood as he was covered in a couple of bruises from the attack.

"Still breathing I thought I might have crushed that skull of yours 2 swings ago?" Ushiro mocked.

"I can still fight." Michael hopped onto his feet and breathed in nice and slow calming himself down.

"We'll see if you can even walk first after this kid!" Ushiro runs after Michael and launches a two hit combo aimed for his head. The attacks were shot at Michael like a bullet from a pistol. The way Ushiro cocks his long arms back and fires them out at point blank range makes the attack only harder to dodge. Ushiro's intention this time was to actual knock Michael's head off his shoulders than just rattle it.

"*Inhale!* *Exhale!*" Michael jumped up and down while readying his fists in front of him.

"There's no escaping this one!" Ushiro's fists came closer to Michael almost inches away from the straw hat wearing boy.

But Michael still remained calm and stared Ushiro's fist down as he hops forward into the attack and swings his head to the left as the incoming punch brushes off his cheek leaving a slight gaze. Ushiro gasped as Michael did it to the second punch with no struggling at all.

_'He dodged both of them at this range?' Ushiro gasped as Michael raises both his arms up and fires them out._

**"Kangaroo!" **Michael hooks a strong right against Ushiro's right cheek, "Apa!"

"Damn!" Ushiro grunts in pain as he stumbles back trying to recover but sadly for him Michael didn't let that happen, the hoppy teen kept on leaping after Ushiro like a mother kangaroo does after its joey has gotten itself into danger. Confused at this Ushiro screamed, "Just what the hell are you doing!?" Ushiro punches forward at Michael.

"Apa! Apa! Chu!" Michael lands two punches against Ushiro's single punch and knocks the man's fist up with an uppercut.

"What?" Ushiro gasped until Michael jumps at the man blindingly and lands a lowered elbow to Ushiro's neck damaging the man effectively as he gasped for air.

"Apapapa!" Michael lands a strong kick to Ushiro's left side earning a pained groan from the man and finishes him off with a jump up into the air and a kick to the face.

"Grrorgh!" Ushiro fell back while bleeding from his nose.

"Apa!" Michael hooks his right arm into his left elbow and raises his left arm up and cheered.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Tyuga looks up to his book and simply shakes his head.

"I see your not just any boy I commend that." Ushiro panted while wiping his nose clean, "But I won't let myself get daunted by a little brat like you!"

"Apa..." Michael said seriously and beckons his hand to the -come on- posture.

Taking the invitation Ushiro gave a loud war cry and fires a powerful barrage of punches and elbows at Michael. Thinking quickly Michael quickly falls back to the ground avoiding the massive array of punches and kicks. Ushiro gasped and tried to stop his barrage but was too late when Michael executed a double kick to the chin against the man, Ushiro was sent up into the sky of the fenced ring.

"Apa...!" Michael swings his fist in a spiral motion at top speed.

"Ngh dammit!" Ushiro gritted his teeth awaiting to embrace impact.

**"Great Bear Strike!" **Michael fires the strong punch after Ushiro.

"No it can't end like this!" Ushiro screamed but then saw how Michael simply punched forward and launched himself towards the fenced cage.

"Oh no I missed!" Michael bellowed until he collided with the metal linked fence.

"You moron if your gonna fight seriously at least use a move you think will get the job done." Tyuga said to himself as he sweatdropped.

Finally catching himself Ushiro was able to land and catch his breath while looking at the limp Michael slip off the wall.

_'Grr... that was almost no it was really close if he hadn't of missed I would have lost, this kid did beat the first best here so I wouldn't be surprised but...!' Ushiro coughed out some blood then bit his lip, 'Damn it I thought I could take him out without stooping to using it but this kid has proven to tough to go easy on. Ushiro glares over to the man who sat near Tyuga and gave him an approving nod. The man simply smirks and pulls out a remote control from his torn jacket and puts his hands on the orange knob._

"Man I can't believe I missed but next time I won't right brain?" Michael said to himself.

_'No way kid your on your own..." the voice echoed as it disappeared._

_'Hah lets see how far you'll go since your stuck in my head forever brain.' Michael grinned._

"Hey kid!" Ushiro called out to Michael.

"Huh oh your still standing?" Michael tilts his head and frowned, "I might have lost but I thought going all kangaroo all over your butt might have put you down."

"Yeah keep saying things without thinking kid or you being cocky might lead you to being killed." Ushiro smirked.

"Heh I'm no chicken, and for that I'll do the first movement!" Michael smirked as he charges at Ushiro with both his hands crossed in front of his chest, **"Great Tig-" **Michael was immediately interrupted when a painful shock was shot through his neck. This pain dulled out his senses causing Michael to slow down and grip the collar around his neck in pain.

"What's wrong *gasp* you want me to do the first movement what a gentlemen!" Ushiro grinned as he forces a strong punch against the outer layer of Michael's stomach. The impact was so great Michael literally threw up some spit out of his mouth.

"W-why you!" Michael stepped back and raises his fist but then another immense pain of shock went through his body cancelling out his action.

"What's wrong your body can't act on your will!?" Ushiro lands a right fist against Michael's face then grabs the teen behind his head and slams his head into Ushiro's knee. Staggering back with a bleeding forehead Michael grunts in pain as Ushiro's next action strangled Michael with his left arm's long appendage.

"Haha what are you gonna do now little man!?" Ushiro smirks as he brought his forehead down hard onto Michael's and headbutts the teen with sheer force sending Michael falling into the ground not moving a muscle. Thinking the match was already over Ushiro turned to the crowd that cheered for him.

"What the hell?" Tyuga growled then looked to the chuckling man beside who simply hides his remote and looks away whistling.

"No one can beat the true champ!" Ushiro roared but was unaware that his opponent was fully awake Michael. Michael picks himself up onto all fours and pants for breath in large gasps.

"Hmm?" Ushiro smirks as he looks back to Michael, he was shocked to see the kid was down for the count. But upholding his smirk made him seem more confident in front of the crowd. Walking over to Michael who looked up at Ushiro with a glare, Ushiro simply kicks Michael in the gut forcing a loud cough of pain from the pirate captain.

"Come on kid stand up!" Ushiro pushed Michael down onto his side with his foot and kept stomping on him to gain the crowds appeal and joy from beating on the obviously stronger fighter, "You think that by challenging me to a fight and being beaten to a pulp means you can just lay down and not deserve the ass kicking of a lifetime? Hah! I don't think so!"

Tyuga simply glares at Ushiro as the crowd continued to cheer for him and boo and jeer at Michael. Tyuga couldn't bear the sight to see a friend being kicked around like that so he prepared his katana to interfere with the match but a sudden glimpse of Michael shaking his head stopped him as the swordsman saw the boy smile in pain and point to his collar indicating something for Tyuga to do.

_'Right that must be interfering with his fighting, I should've known that before Michael stupidly accepted wearing it.' Tyuga looks to his right to see that the man that set Michael up (or truthfully put the collar on the willing boy) was gone. Looking from side to side Tyuga couldn't trace the guy at all and the booing and jeers at Michael only made him furious to the point that he..._

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tyuga silenced the entire warehouse and glared at the crowds around him with anger, "IF YOU ALL SAY THAT MICHAEL IS THE WEAKER FIGHTER HERE THEN PROVE IT AND GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE AND FACE HIM LIKE REAL MEN INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE DOGS BARKING AT EACH OTHER FOR A SLAB OF STEAK!"

The crowd deafened as the people looked to the sides not really hoping to participate in the fight at all. In the ring Michael simply smiled at Tyuga and chuckled, "Thank you."

"Now to find that man." Tyuga ran down the aisle to search for Ushiro's supposedly supporter in the fight, _'Marina please tell me your having more luck with this then us?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Docks; White Nautilus' Deck<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay maybe I chewed off more than I could chew!" Marina was on deck of the nautilus fending off the incoming men surrounding her on one side of the ship.<p>

"Hehe nowhere to run now lass!" one of the leading men chuckled as a few pirates lunged at her.

**"Ray Thrust!" **Marina throws her chakram at the mid air pirates slashing at their open stomachs inflicting a large amount of damage on their part.

"Aaaaaaah! That bitch!" the men screamed in pain as they fell off the ship's side and into the ocean.

"Grr...get her!" the men all charged at her at once.

"Haven't you cavemen learned of giving a lady some room?" Marina spins on one toe as the pirates approached, **"Satellite!" **Marina spun in a peferct circular motion and dug the blades of her chakrams into the guts' or chests; of Ushiro's men.

"Damn it how can we lose to a single woman!" one of the remaining men shouted in frustration until Marina finished with him and left a large fresh bloody wound across his chest, "Y-you! bitch..."

"Impolite rats." Marina sighed, "But at least I cleared all of them from the ship." Marina was about to clear off the heavy bodies of the men until a sword was able to thrust out and leave a gash upon her shoulder. The woman screamed in pain and gripped her bleeding wound in pain.

"What?" Marina gasps as she fell to her knees and whips her head back to see the many limp henchmen stand holding their weapons lazily, "But I was able to make sure they couldn't move how are they still able to keep fighting!?"

One of the henchmen pulled out a pistol and points it for Marina and fired 4 rounds of bullets at her.

"Ngh!" Marina quickly tumbles to the side avoiding the projectiles but was instead met with one of the henchmen holding a blade close to her face.

"I see you've still got moves even with an injury, that's impressive for a woman." the voice of a man cackled.

"Who said that?" Marina growled and looked to her left the right.

"Behind you miss beautiful." the voice teased as Marina turns her head back to see a lanky tall man with white hair and blue eyes sat on a barrel he wore a black coat which covered his black jeans and white shirt as he wore black gloves.

"Who are you?" Marina spat.

"Oh I'm just my older brother's right hand man no one special." the man stood up and chuckled as Marina gasped at the hearing that Ushiro had a brother, The man simply smirked, "And who may you be and why are you stealing his ship?"

"My name is Marina's and this ship isn't any of yours but to my captain Michael!" Marina growled.

"Well it doesn't seem that way you guys left it right in the open for us to take so it was only natural for you to lose it." the man mocked, "Now I, Umicho has to baby sit this baby until bro comes back from his current match. Once we've taken control of this island we'll head out to others and control them until we have the entire east blue in the palm of our hands."

"You honestly think you can achieve that? If you hadn't of noticed the East Blue has proven to be home of a few strong Marines or Pirates since the last era how do you think this plan of yours will work?" Marina simply gave a mocking giggle.

"Well with my Devil Fruit powers the Shinkei-Shinkei no mi which allow me to control the bodies of unconscious or dead humans or creatures I beg to differ." Umicho snapped his fingers and controlled the nerves of his unconscious lackeys, "So if you still think that we can never achieve our plot then try and take them on."

"F-fine I will!" Marina gripped her bleeding shoulder while holding one chakram to defend herself.

"Good then get her!" The controlled men charge at Marina with many weapons.

_'I have to endure this and beat this guy!' Marina panted._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Being played by a Ruthless Cheater!? Hurry Tyuga find the <strong>

** source of Michael's shockingly horrible beat down before its too late!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**P.S.- I need only one OC left for the Crew and its:**

**-Archeologist**

**P.S.S- Remember I kind of need Marine OC's too for the future to rival or prove challenging to the crew.**

**Well I'm Out of things to say so Peace Out!**


	12. Being played by a Ruthless Cheater?

**Being played by a Ruthless Cheater!? Hurry Tyuga find the source of Michael's shockingly horrible beat down before its too late!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fighting Club Warehouse; Outer Hall<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Oi you get back here and give me that remote!" Tyuga shouted chasing after the man.<p>

"Oh no how did you already find me!?" the man shouted in surprise.

"Thats not important you should worry about me slashing your ass now give me that remote!" Tyuga growled until he and the man have ran into the outer hall. But due to the light of the hall blinding him he easily lost sight of the man he was chasing.

"Damn it where did that bastard run off to!?" Tyuga growled searching left or right for the man who currently held the life of his captain in his hands. Tyuga couldn't believe he was this slow to figure things out maybe Michael's stupidity was starting to rub off on him after all. But he can't get sidetracked now he has to search for the guy responsible for the mess. The hall was almost cleared out due to the people interested in the fight staying in the stands, remnants of a few stayed in the hall conversing with each other.

"Crap not here then he must be somewhere else then." Tyuga grinded his teeth.

But unknown to Tyuga the man was behind one of the following crowds laughing to himself as he adjusted the knob to the shock collar even higher.

_**"Oooooh! and there goes another Knock Out Punch by Ushiro but it seems our unruly New Fighter is still standing up!" The announcer declared.**_

"Wow a persistent guy aren't ya." the man smirked and reached out for the remote's dial, "Now lets see how much the collar can make the boy suffer hehehe!"

From the entrance of the Warehouse stepped in a man wearing a doctor's coat with one hand in his pocket while an arm held a spear over his shoulder. The man passed a woman shuffling a deck of cards but was focused on trying to find her lucky one through the whole deck. She looked back at the man and simply smirked as she then continued walking to Exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring<strong>

* * *

><p>Back with Michael his fight is well...<p>

"Come on kid where was that spunk you had a while ago!?" Ushiro lands a strong right against Michael's face forcing the child to skid back. Michael tried to regain his balance but the shock collar kept on disabling his movements each and every minute.

"Man I can't get enough of this!" Ushiro fires a uppercut under Michael's chin.

"Gurgh!" Michael coughed out some blood.

"More! More! More!" Ushiro does a furious assault of punches against Michael's poor defenseless guard, "Come on is that really all you got!" Ushiro fires three strong blows to Michael's gut then struck his elbow into the teens forehead sending him flying into the chained fence, "You looked better when you were beating up that other brat!"

"Darn...I can't fight with this thing on now what?" Michael picked himself up barely able to stand until he began to think, _'Come on brain think! Brain?'_

_A Cricket's Chirping was heard inside his head._

_'Wow I guess he really did quit.' Michael gulped then kept wondering on how to win but then another shock to the neck paralyzed him. This was able to make time for Ushiro to gain closer ground to Michael._

"Boy aren't you a solid one eh?" Ushiro picks Michael up by his head putting pressure into it literally crushing, "Now surrender the devil fruit."

"N-never." Michael grunts until Ushiro slams the poor teen's head down into the ground creating a small crater in the pavement.

"Last chance before I decide to paint the ground in a new shade of red." Ushiro cocked his fist back as Michael struggled to get up.

"You'll never break m-Aarrrgghhhh!" Michael screamed but it turned into a howl of pain as Ushiro launches a full on barrage of merciless punches against Michael's beaten form.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallways<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn I can't find the bastard at all where did he go?" Tyuga growled starting to actually panic. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the guy but he can't think about that now he would have to destroy that remote before anything else. Until this announcement was heard Tyuga knew his time was running low...<p>

_**"Oooooh! and that ladies and Gentlemen is how Ushiro breaks his opponents arms, I feel sorry for the kid when he wakes up to feel that!" the announcer laughed.**_

"Crap captain just hang in there for a while okay!" Tyuga spat as he continued running down the hallways. Suddenly he ran past a wall leaning Aaron with both hands in his pockets. Stopping to see the man Tyuga looks back at Aaron who simply stared back at Tyuga.

"Oh its just you." Tyuga sighed and continued running.

"Bastard is that all you have to say!" Aaron shouted pissed off with how Tyuga brushed him off.

"Okay forgive me, Oh Aaron its just you, Sayonara!" Tyuga continued searching as Aaron grinded his teeth.

"Come back here you bastard I have something I have to say!" Aaron shouted.

"Look you seem nice even though you chew out Michael but I don't have time!" Tyuga shouted.

"Well then I guess you won't need this then." Aaron pulled out the remote and shook it around.

"Huh?" Tyuga skids to a stop and runs back to Aaron, "Quick give me that!" Tyuga reached out for the remote but Aaron pulled it back and raised a hand.

"No let me talk first I have to apologize." Aaron coughed.

"There's no need to." Tyuga shook his head actually showing less care if the man apologized, his sights were on the remote.

"Yes I have to, ever since I've met you guys especially that little weirdo I was starting to feel something off with the way I lived..." Aaron sighed.

"Look I really don't ca-" Tyuga was stopped as Aaron continued.

"So then I began wondering how I lost to your captain and how did he get that strong to have possibly beat me and that's when I heard his speech about how less I wanted to win." Aaron frowned.

"Okay I accept your apology now just give me the remo-!" Tyuga tried o rush things along.

"And the I thought-" Aaron continued.

"Ugh!" Tyuga groaned.

"Wow I never really saw myself as that weak before so I'm gonna break that old shell of who I was and slide into a new one." Aaron grinned, "So here take the remote back and help your!" Aaron was stopped when he realized the remote was now gone from his hand and that Tyuga was rushing for the Ring.

"I finally got it now to disengage the collar from captain's neck." Tyuga panted obviously tired from all his running around the warehouse.

"Stop ignoring me dammit!" Aaron shouted running after Tyuga.

"Hey Aaron what happened to the guy who had this!?" Tyuga asked.

"Oh now your listening well well he was added to an equation of mine called: Naginata plus Rectum equals kebobed pirate!" Aaron smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"I didn't need to know that, I guess I wasted more time now." Tyuga sighed and ran ahead of the doctor.

"Hey what do you mean wasted time!" Aaron growled.

"Now all I have to do is disengage it!" Tyuga pressed the blue button which read release.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring<strong>

* * *

><p>In the ring the crow was cheering for Ushiro who indulged by raising both hands in the air while one of them held his new trophy which was... Michael's straw hat. Michael was on the ground completely beaten with a face covered in blood. He tried reaching out for his hat but remembered the shock collar would stop him.<p>

"That's right no one can beat the true champ my people!" Ushiro cheered then looked at the straw hat in his hand, "What a piece of crap but if you wore it then I guess its might be worth some belis!"

"C-crap!" Michael's eyes grew sharp like a wile animals, he would now pounce on his prey with no hold bars. His broken arm was a nuisance he simply swung it behind his back letting it lay there as he got onto all fours or eh...threes.

"Huh?" Ushiro turns back to see Michael in this stance and simply continued mocking the teen, "So you want more then fine I'm ready kid but don't cry if you die!" Ushiro felt so smug he could win this even without the collar on him. But taking a quick glance he saw Michael's naked neck with nothing on it. Looking back at the ground he saw the collar was in front of Michael.

"What happened?" Ushiro gasped.

"You've gone too far." Michael stomped his foot on the collar crushing the device then glared Ushiro down, "You can insult me for laughs and giggles but one thing you never do is mess with my hat!"

"Grr! Come on boy I bet you can barely fight with just that one ar-!" Ushiro prepared himself until Michael took a single step forward.

"Wanna bet!" Michael headbutts Ushiro's nose forcing the man tumbling gripping his now broken nose.

"Guargh dammit you little sh-!" Ushiro then gasped when he looked up seeing Michael in the air with a fist cocked back to do its deed.

**"Wolf!" **Michael as then given the intuition of a wolf increasing his senses and ruthlessness to defeat its prey 10x fold! Crashing down upon Ushiro and slamming the fist up into Ushiro's chest the man coughed up a large amount of blood all over Michael's face and chest. The impact leftover forced Ushiro out of the boy's grip and away from the smoke clouding around Michael.

"What the hell you were supposed to be fatigued what is this!" Ushiro screamed in fear as Michael's figure revealed red eyes with the intent to feast.

_Explanation: "Wolf"_ _a technique Michael_ _forced himself to learn upon living with the wolves in the forest his entire life. He learned the savagery the leader of the pack had to do to survive as the main boss. Michael only uses this move to either show off like a moron or when his hat has been defiled with in short terms you see him in this state you know shit will go down._

(In the Stands)

"What the?" Aaron gasped as he walked into the stands up to Tyuga who held his arms crossed over his chest.

"Amazing right?" Tyuga smirked.

"How come he's so pissed over that hat?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know nor do I care just look at how serious he is." Tyuga smiled.

"Yeah he does look serious than what he did before." Aaron gulped.

"That's one of the reason's why people are attracted to him I guess." Tyuga points to the crowd now cheering for Michael.

"Unbelievable." Aaron gasped.

"You see Michael isn't some special hero who comes out of nowhere he's someone you can get pissed at and want to kill to someone you want to trust in you as much as you trust in him." Tyuga said as Michael now charged at Ushiro who panicked and launched a punch at the teen.

"Can a person like that even exist?" Aaron asked.

"Of course we see people like him everyday." Tyuga said as the battle was now showing Michael catching the punch and gripping onto the fist as he pulled it and bit down onto Ushiro's arm like a turkey drumstick eliciting painful howls from the fighter.

"We do?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah he's just a _kid_." Tyuga explained.

(In the ring)

"Grgrraggh!" Ushiro howled in pain as Michael tore his teeth through the man's arm and caused Ushiro to fall onto his knees in agonizing pain, "Get off me you crazy ass bastard!" Michael released the arm leaving Ushiro to gripping his second set of arms and panting in pain. Although this wasn't his attention as he sees Michael walking towards him with a clenched fist with his left hand.

**"20%" **Michael stops in front of Ushiro as his body shined with a red glow, "Before you crush other people's pride and their beloved possessions make sure to prepare to lose your own too!" Michael takes a step forward as the red glow went all into his fist as he screamed, **"Great Tiger-!"**

"No! No! Stop I give I promise to give everything back but let me go!" Ushiro cried out as he pulls out a hidden knife.

_'It's too late for promises!" _Michael glared at the man with his eyes growing smaller from anger, **"Claw!" **Michael waves his claw positioned hand after Ushiro who suddenly pulled out the knife and thrusts it forward.

"You dumbass I won't die that easily!" Ushiro's knife was shot after Michael's face to which Michael dodged with only receiving a little graze to the cheek.

"Yaaaaaaagh!" Michael slashed his hand against Ushiro with great force literally digging his fingers through the man's speed suit and his chest releasing a loud scream of pain from Ushiro. Once Michael finished the blow Ushiro was then sent flying into the chained fence breaking through it and landing into the warehouse wall. The man was completely limp as his eyes were rolled back.

It took a while to digest this but after seeing this the crowd eventually...cheered for their new champion Michael!

_**"He did it he won the Underdog came out on top ladies and gentlemen! Our newest winner Fenrir D. Michael!" the announcer exclaimed.**_

Michael walked back to his Straw hat and picked it up while smiling he didn't care much about the fight all he wanted was this hat a friend gave to him. Putting it on he revealed his signature grin and said, "Hehe I told you _**nobody **_touches the hat."

"Captain!" Tyuga and Aaron ran into the ring to Michael's side.

"Oh hey Tyuga and Aaron!" Michael waved to the two until Tyuga punches Michael in the head, "Ow why did you hit me!"

"Because this could've avoided if you had not been so trusting!" Tyuga growled.

"But Tyuga didn't I win in the end doesn't that count as something?" Michael gave off a cat like smile and put one hand to his hip.

"No, no it doesn't!" Tyuga pulled Michael by his long hair, "And this thing has got to go!"

"Eh!? but I'm starting to like it!" Michael whined.

"Shut up we're cutting off back at the ship!" Tyuga growled.

"Meanie~!" Michael stuck his tongue out at Tyuga.

_'He really is a kid and yet his determination was stronger than mine.' Aaron smiled sadly._

"Hey Aaron." Michael smiled and walked to the man, "I guess I'm the champion now, so I get to own this place." Michael was now holding the deed to the place in his hands while he did the finishing blow against Ushiro he was able to get the deed in one piece. know folks this does sound retarded but its from Michael.

"Shut up Narrator!" Michael shouted.

"Um who?" Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"W-wait you can't hear him?" Michael gasped.

"Ahem!" Tyuga coughed.

"Oh right so as a pirate I don't need this." Michael handed the deed to Aaron, "So take it because its just like a piece of candy wrapper to me."

"But I didn't win this you did." Aaron tried to give it back.

"But technically you did since you've encouraged me to be a strong man of the sea!" Michael randomly said a line meant for someone else.

"Nope captain he didn't do that." Tyuga said with a plain expression.

"Well because Aaron you are my father." Michael quoted.

"No he's not captain." Tyuga shook his head.

"Look just take it." Michael sighed with half lidded eyes.

"Alright but what should I do with it?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know why not ask him?" Michael points to Derek who was sitting in the stands with a cane in hand. Aaron continued to stare at the old man with a frown as Michael walked past him as Tyuga walked to Aaron and patted his shoulder.

"Look I have a father and he wasn't that caring to tell you what I needed done or not to become better, but you have a grandfather who does so make sure to retain what you have before you lose it." Tyuga followed Michael who was being carried away by the crowd.

Looking down at the deed Aaron gave a deep breath and walked through the ring to the old man.

"Hey gramps." Aaron smiled as Derek turned away.

"Look I know your mad because of my behavior and I just wanted to apologize since I know you were always trying to get my back for all the damn things I did." Aaron sat next to his grandfather, "So I give this deed to you and even if you don't accept it then I would work my entire life to make it up no matter what."

"Make it up?" Derek stood up and whacked his grandson with his cane as he caught the deed that Aaron dropped.

"What the hell?" Aaron gripped his pained cheek.

"I don't want your ass here so why not buzz off?" Derek growled.

"Gramps?" Aaron gasped.

"You idiot just join that kid's crew!" Derek shouted earning a gasp from Aaron, "Don't get all sentimental about it you've always wanted to go out to sea but you use me as an excuse since you think I need you around here but your not even the best fighter so pack your bags." Derek began to tremble.

"Huh?" Aaron noticed tears dropping onto the floor.

"Your parents would want you to go to sea anyways so just get out of my hair." Derek sniffed.

"Fine then I'll go." Aaron teared up and smiled turning away from Derek, "You damn old coot."

"My perverted Grandson." Derek smiled as the two walked away from each other to follow different paths until...

"Oh and here." Derek threw back the Tsuki Tsuki no mi fruit Michael left with him to Aaron who apparently caught it, "Since its taking space I won't need it no get the hell out of my place of business!" Derek continued walking away from his idiot grandson.

"Thank you gramps." Aaron cried as he took a bite of the fruit and bit his lower lip, "This tastes awful." Aaron then directed his attention to his new crewmates.

"Ahh! Tyuga! help me they're kidnapping me!" Michael cried out as the crowd headed for the door.

"Damn it Michael how do you get yourself into these messes!?" Tyuga growled.

"Aaaaaah!" Michael screamed in fear like a little girl, "And speaking of screaming like girls I can't help but forge- oh my god we forgot Marina!"

***Gasp!* *Dramatic Pause!***

"Who dat?" a man in the crowd asked.

"Someone we need to help come on Michael stop screwing around." Tyuga ran past the crowd.

"Farewell my people!" Michael whispered then kissed his fingers and put them in the peace sign as he jumped out the crowd and after Tyuga.

* * *

><p><strong>The Docks; White Nautilus; Deck<strong>

* * *

><p>"It seems your running out of time beautiful." Umicho smirked as Marina was surrounded by many of the men he controlled. She held her right arm in pain as she was backed up against a corner with nothing to protect herself with since the men were able to dispose of her weapons during the fight.<p>

"D-damn you!" Marina grunts in pain.

"Oh don't be mad my dear." Umicho walked up to Marina and grabbed her by the hair causing the woman to winch in pain, "I won't kill I'll simply keep you as my slave to take care of my needs and by just looking at you I know I'll have a lot of them!" Umicho laughed gloatingly.

Marina took these words and spat at Umicho's face getting a simple smack to the face sending her rolling away from the man. Marina slowly lost consciousness as she saw what would be her last remaining minutes of earth.

"You know what?" Umicho snapped his fingers getting more of the unconscious henchmen to surround him with weapons, "Maybe when I leave this shithole I can find a more suitable slave then you so buh-bye!" Umicho thrusts his hand out with a smirk as he awaits for his controlled human puppets to deal with Marina. But there was no misplaced footsteps at all simply it was just silence but it was eerie.

"What the hell!?" Umicho turns around then gasps at the sight it was his entire men of henchmen were completely incapacitated as their limp dead body were pierced with gambling cards. Umicho then looks around desperately for who did this, "Show yourself or I'll kill you!" The suddenly the voice of a being sang out.

_"Murder~ Murder~ that's what I do for fun, _

_Daisy~ Daisy~ that's what I'd call my son..._

_Oh! how I'd train daisy to grow up nice and strong!_

_And then I'd kill Daisy just for a bit of **fun!"**_

"W-who is that?" Umicho then backed up to feel the chest of someone, he then turns around to see who it was, he would have gasped until a flash of light slashed diagonally across his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of the Ocean; White Nautilus; Infirmary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>60 Minutes Later...<em>

"Marina wake up!" Michael's voice chimed.

"Hmmm?" Marina grumbled.

"Um... she's not waking up now what?" Michael asked.

"Did you try CPR?" Tyuga asked.

To this Marina listened carefully as she was able to regain consciousness as she puckered her lips ready for the procedure. Hey if she was taken out this badly she had to receive something out of it in the end.

"Oh CPR right I forgot we can do that but I don't know how." Michael scratched his head.

"Don't worry leave it to me I can bring back my beloved Mar-~!" Derek's voice came closer to the woman that Marina puts an end to it by punching the man straight up in the face.

"Derek!?" Marina gasped in realization as she sat up in bed.

"Oi!" Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Marina your awake hooray!" Michael cheered as he wore his normal attire with a blue cast on his broken arm.

"Michael your here so did you win?" Marina asked.

"Of course I did it was soooo easy!" Michael laughed.

"Yeah because wearing a shock collar and being beaten to an inch of your life is considered easy." Tyuga crossed his arms and shook his head, "Ya moron."

"Tyuga your a best bud a guy can ask for." Michael grinned as Tyuga looked away and annoyance.

"But I'm concerned how did you guys beat Umicho and his men?" Marina asked.

"Umi-what?" Michael asked.

"That was Ushiro's brother but I never saw him here." Derek sat up scratching his head.

"B-but he was so close to killing me with his devil fruit powers so I thought one of you must have helped me?" Marina gasped.

"Wait you didn't take care of all the enemies?" Michael asked.

"No actually a few kept on coming back up then and I." Marina was interrupted with Michael sighing.

"Oh thank god." Michael held his chest in relief.

"Why?" Marina asked.

"Because I thought I was going to have to give you a big hug for your win but after hearing you failed I guess we can just do a normal handshake." Michael stuck out his hand.

"O-oh r-right." Marina said sadly and shook his hand, _'Damn!"_

"But Marina if you want I can give you that hug and maybe something else la-" Derek began.

"No." Marina stated calmly.

"Hahahaha! This guy is funny!" Michael laughed.

"I guess this will be a thing now huh?" Tyuga sighed.

On the floor Derek simply lies fainted with swirly eyes unable to react but a smile splayed across his face as he began his new cruise with his new crewmembers, _'Take care Gramps.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Royale Island; Derek's Clinic<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek returns home from celebrating his re ownership of the fighting club, since there was no prize to fight for he would have suspected no one to come at all. But ever since Michael's fight with Ushiro the people have awakened a new view point to fight with extreme passion. Walking over to a family portrait Derek looks down to see his son and his wife holding a small baby.<p>

"He's not a kid anymore." Derek smiled.

"No, no he isn't." the sound of a woman's voice giggled behind the old man.

"So you were here." Derek groaned as he didn't bother to turn back to the woman sitting on his couch.

"Aww and I wanted to surprise you but I should've guessed since your observation haki was the best on the crew's." the woman behind Derek was covered in shadows except the tower of cards he built on the table before her.

"Tell me why are you here?" Derek gripped his cane harder.

"Oh I was just bored in the New World and decided to look for something fun." the woman cackled, "Well actually I need to be descriptive I was looking for someone who can excite me while giving an innocent smile, and I guess you know who that is right someone with an _**innocent smile**_?"

"Huh?" Derek snaps back to see the woman's figure was gone with the card tower. Well all for except one card which laid face down on the table's surface. Derek walked over to it and picked it up to see it was a Joker with a sinister smile on it.

"To think she's going after him like its a game." Derek then walks over to a chest near the kitchen and opens it to reveal a huge scaled portrait with an entire pirate crew of his old allies. This photo was taken almost a few years ago when an old friend wanted to pay him a visit. This was kept to be a secret or hidden or else he would have been hunted down by the marines. The picture showed Derek standing next to a dark skinned man with ,short, spiky silver hair put in a bound, a newsboy cap with a pair of cracked goggles, green eyes, a black jacket over a white polo, black leather pants and held a old wooden bo staff behind his neck.

"The captain wouldn't let such a deed go unpunished but I bet you'd already knew that right, Lokade?" Derek growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Michael already in Debt! <strong>

**And meet the Blood Red-Chef of Miso Island!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and if it seems a little rushed then I apologize I still have school to do so Meh! Well I'm out so Peace Out!<strong>


	13. Michael already in Debt!

**Michael already in Debt! **

**And meet the Blood Red-Chef of Miso Island!**

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue; Miso Island<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of the island Marina, Tyuga and Aaron were in search for their captain. It had been almost 3 days since their captain had been kidnapped and the trio wanted to find him as soon as possible. Although Marina was frantically worrying both as Tyuga and Aaron were focused on their empty stomachs.<p>

The crew had different thoughts on their captain's disappearance. Tyuga had expected something like this to happen and wanted to save their captain because he wanted to eat and being a selfish pig Michael was he ate everything before he went missing. Aaron's was somewhat worried for the guy he knew how Michael was kidnapped and all and didn't think he should go out not like that at least and if it would make Marina stop worrying then it could for him.

As for Marina she is the only one out of the three showing any true worry. She can't help but feel scared for her life, she believes Michael is able to take care of himself and hold his own but since the last 3 days she wasn't able to eat anything due to her worrying.

"Captain." Aaron called out.

"Dumbass." Tyuga called out unenthusiastically.

"Okay you two we'll never find him at this rate." Marina stopped and turned back to the pair, "So that's why we'll split up."

"Alright we'll do our best for you!" Aaron smiled and nodded.

"Don't get too excited he may not be here at all." Tyuga shrugged.

"Tyuga why are you being so cold about this Michael could be in danger somewhere?" Marina trembled in fright at what could have happened to her captain.

"Excuse me ma'am have you seen a boy about this tall?" Marina asked a nearby islander.

"Look the last I remember was him causing this to happen which is not surprising at the slightest." Tyuga said.

"Well I agree with Marina-chan." Aaron raised his hand.

"Thanks Aaron now I want you to group up with Tyuga and find Michael." Marina puts her hands to her hips.

"Gugh! what but I wanted to stay with you." Aaron sweatdropped.

"Just do it." Marina sighed and walked away from the pair entering a different district of the town.

"Well then mr. Casanova lets search for Michael." Tyuga walked off as Aaron begrudgingly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Spaghetti District<strong>

* * *

><p>"No sorry young lady." the woman shook her head and went off to do some business as Marina just finished asking another passerby off the street. The district she was in was almost curvy as you walk down it. The word spaghetti district is not just used as a gimmick after all.<p>

"Oh okay, hey you sir have you se-!" Marina chased after a man who continued to gaze at her chest. She caught this and clenched her fist and slammed it against the man's face really hard that he actually fell backwards, "You know what I won't be needing your help *Sigh* I wonder how the others are doing?"

Marina leaned up against the building she was behind and looked at the surroundings it seemed like the island was a local classy town with cobblestone streets and middle class families. But the aroma of the restaurants that covered the island roused her hunger to the point that she was losing focus.

_'Man and it would be a perfect day to enjoy some good food.' Marina's stomach growled, 'B-but as his navigator I have to find him and confirm his safety.'_

"H-Help!" a woman cried from nearby.

"Huh?" Marina whips her head back to see a panicking woman struggling with a young trying to make a grab for her purse. The young boy had messy brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and wore a yellow ragged shirt, a pair of brown washed out shorts and bandages wrapped around his feet. He seemed to be the age of 8.

The boy looked as though he didn't think his plan through he just attempted to pocket the cash in the purse then walk off like nothing. But the woman was able to catch sight of his attempt and pulled her bag back as the boy incidentally gripped onto the strap also trying to reach in. Now it seems the two are at a game of strengths.

"Someone please help!" The woman cried, Marina decided to be the first to run out there and help out.

"Hey little boy what are you doing you shouldn't be doing this." Marina tried prying the boy off.

"Hey buzz off you!" the boy struggled.

"Geez your a feisty kid aren't ya?" Marina pried the boy off the woman.

"Is this thief your kid?" the woman glared at Marina.

"No way and don't be rough on the kid he might not know any better." Marina frowned.

"Just make sure to keep him away from me." The woman points her nose up in the air and walks away.

"I know she was almost mugged but why was she so paranoid about it?" Marina sighed unaware of the anger filled kid under her large chest.

"Grr! Its your fault!" The kid pushed Marina back and panted in exhaustion and anger.

"My fault how?" Marina asked.

"I would've gotten the sneak and took her cash if you weren't here to butt in!" the kid screamed.

"Look little boy you would've been in serious trouble if I didn't step in." Marina shook her head.

"Either way your gonna pay for it." The boy shuffled around in his pockets for something.

"If I'm gonna pay then why are you digging into your poc- Ohmygod a knife!" Marina gasped as the boy brandished a hunting knife with some weird red designs of a red demon on the blade.

"Now your gonna be my next victim cough up all your dough or else!" the kid trembled while holding the knife with both hands.

_'Is this for real?' Marina held her hands up playing along._

"Now show me your belongings an-" the kid paused and looked up over Marina who blinked in wonder and looked at herself wondering if something was wrong. She then decided to take a glance back to see a man with a toothpick in his mouth giving the boy a deadly glare.

"Tony...!" the man had medium, spiked red hair put in a somewhat bound with a band, he wore a white long sleeved dress shirt under a black vest with silver buttons, black dress pants with white lines running down the legs, brown and black dress shoes, and a red bowtie. He seemed to be quite pissed at the boy who was mugging Marina. In his hands were a paper bag of groceries he might have just gotten.

"Could he be this kid's guardian or something?" Marina said to herself.

"I guess your the reason for my knife's disappearance." The man grew a tick mark on his head while grinding his teeth as his hair shaded his eyes.

"W-wait Mr. Connor I was just trying to gain some money for the restaurant is all an-!" Tony couldn't explain quick enough as the man who was named Connor tossed his groceries in the air and dashed at Tony and slammed his foot against the boy's chest with great strength while forcing him into the ground.

"H-harsh." Marina sweats and gulps.

"Tch!" Connor extends his hand out as the groceries fall into place on it, "Brat." Connor went to pick up the knife Tony dropped and looked over it quickly, "He smudged the blade with his grubby fingers how freaking great." Marina slowly inched away from Connor in hopes of escaping until the man looks back at her.

"Y-yes may I help you?" Marina froze.

"...Sorry Tony caused you trouble I will make sure he gets punishment at home." Connor puts pressure on his foot as Tony struggles in pain to break loose.

_'It looks like your beginning already!' Marina trembled._

"Look I don't feel right about letting you go like this so I'll make it up to ya." Connor said as he points at Marina and gave her a dark stare, "SO follow me or you won't get hurt."

_'That sounds more like a threat than a favor.' Marina nodded slowly scared for her life._

"Good you won't regret because you just won't." Connor groaned then looked down at Tony who was crushed out of unconsciousness, "*Sigh* more extra weight to leave us behind." Connor looks to his grocery bag then Tony deciding on what to leave behind but then he spat, "Damn this is a tough choice."

"No it's not just let me carry the boy!" Marina screamed, it looks like her day just went from normal to well actually kind of a little weird considering the people she works with. In fact lets go and look at what the other two are doing.

(With Aaron and Tyuga)

The two men gave up their search after a very dedicated 5 minutes and decided to enter a nearby restaurant which was rumored to be a double sided coin from the people who passed it. Rumors have say that the owners were mostly old gang thugs that once took control of the suburbs of Miso Island.

"I-I can't feel my stomach anymore I think it devoured itself." Aaron groaned and leaned against the door with a pale face.

"You should train yourself more hunger is a weakness that can be overcome but I expect no less than a doctor." Tyuga crossed his arms and stood in place as a loud growling from his stomach enveloped the background noise.

"Wasn't tha-?" Aaron began.

"Shut up." Tyuga shook his head and walked forward to the front desk.

"Geez touchy aren't we?" Aaron shook his head.

On the front desk was a woman with pale skin, gray long hair tied in a pony tail, she has an hourglass like body with a jagged and very distinctive scar on her left eye which looks like it was just recently put. She wore a red sweater, a tanned apron and blue jeans with brown boots.

"How may I help you two?" The woman asked.

"Well we just need something to go please." Tyuga sighed.

"Wait it doesn't have to be to go why not just stay here with this beautiful woman." Aaron flirted as he leaned his arm against the front desk.

"Oh god." Tyuga covered his face.

"I appreciate the nice compliment but..." The woman gave an eerie smile then suddenly she pulls out a knife and stabs it between the gaps of Aaron's hand scaring the man, "I don't prefer dating over my work especially with men like you."

"U-um alright." Aaron trembled and snapped his hand back to himself.

"Not even 2 minutes before I saw that coming." Tyuga sighed then looked over the woman's shoulder to see a familiar figure roller skating through the restaurant begrudgingly delivering food. The figure of the waiter was familiar but the clothing he wore was a white vest, a black long sleeved dress shirt, black trouser shorts with white ruffles and black roller skates to make the movement of work easier.

"Hey look." Tyuga taps Aaron's shoulder and points at the waiter.

"Yeah its a guy working so?" Aaron shrugged.

"Look at what's dangling behind his back." Tyuga points out.

And yes ladies and gentlemen is straw hat the waiter is wearing around his neck.

"Miss scratch that to-go we'll have it here please." Tyuga smiled.

"Yes and we would like a booth." Aaron chuckled.

"Alright then follow me." The woman showed the pair to their seats and gave them their own menus, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

"Oh I'm looking forward to that." Tyuga gave an annoyed smile as the woman walked away unaware of what would happen.

"H-hey waiter." Aaron calls out to the waiter who dropped what he had literally on the ground and skate to the pair.

"Hello sirs how may I hel-" The waiter revealed to be Michael. Duh!

"So is their something you'd like to tell us?" Tyuga tapped his finger on the table in anger.

"Oh right, would you like the soup of the day?" Michael asked.

"No you idiot!" Tyuga screamed in no mood for Michael's crap, "Why are you working for a restaurant and where the hell have you been?"

"Well it all started 3 days ago..." Michael repeated.

"Wait what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Shush its a flashback change." Michael repeated.

"Okay you want to show us the flashback but why are you repeating the same words again?" Aaron questioned.

"What do you mean?" Michael repeated the last word 10 times.

"You just did it." Aaron screamed.

"Huh?" Michael repeated 3 times.

"Aaron save your questions it just moves things faster now the flashback please." Tyuga sighed.

"Right!" Michael exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>East Blue; Middle of the Ocean; White Nautilus<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It's been about 3 days ever since Aaron has joined the crew and he seems to be adjusting to his new environments a little faster than he had expected. He already set up his things in the ship's infirmary and has been getting comfortable with his new crew well comfortable is a little light too use when he's around Marina. The two were in a one sided relationship once they met Aaron was swooned over her beautiful looks as Marina just didn't care about the man's appeal and tried avoiding him in many ways on the ship.<em>

_He and Tyuga kind of have a neutral relationship even though they may seem like the normal ones out of the crew despite Marina being a mermaid hybrid and Michael being...a freak. The two have nothing interesting to spark at least a conversation between the themselves well Tyuga thinks so as Aaron tries to make a discussion to get some knowledge of him as Tyuga would just make small talk and continue reading or training._

_Finally his views towards Michael were understandable, the kid is a complete nut job with no understandings of his actions. Aaron's respect for Michael is wavering a bit due to the guy's reckless and unintelligent attitude in every action he does. He was pestered by the kid for hours about his weapon all day. He even tried to pull the Alzheimer's joke which shockingly worked somehow._

_Currently the White Nautilus was drifting through the sea on route to another island closest to them and should take about 2 day thanks to Marina's great knowledge on the faster sea currents to take. But something else is currently happening on the ship as we speak._

_But currently on deck the crew was having a meeting about their savings for the next island they were able to stock up on some supplies and clothing's from the last island so maybe they can use it for something on the next one. As everyone stood in a circle Michael was fishing on the railings looking bored and having a bad itch on his cast given to him by Aaron._

_"Okay everyone in all we have enough money to last us for a whole 2 months so lets decide of a way to put it into something okay?" Marina began._

_"I don't really need it for anything so why not just leave it as it is." Tyuga was sitting against the ship walls with his sword against his shoulder, "I'm better off without using it so why not think of something yourself."_

_"Well okay then maybe I can use it for..." Marina trailed off._

_"Ahem!" Aaron coughed._

_"Hmm? What is it Aaron?" Marina asked._

_"I know of a way to use the leftover money Marina-chan." Aaron raised his hand._

_"Really great then what is it?" Marina gasped._

_Suddenly a sly smirk came across Aaron's lips as his eyes turned into hearts, "Bathing Suits!"_

_"B-bathing suits?" Marina sweatdropped._

_"Yes of course bathing suits come in all pieces one pieces two pieces and dare I saw half a piece!" Aaron chuckled perversely then points at Marina dramatically, "And all we need to do is buy them for you to try on each every one of them!"_

_"O-oh well you see Aaron I don't really need them actually you see since I'm technically wearing one right now." Marina gestures to her revealing clothes._

_"I know but I think it would suit you better if you just considered my idea." Aaron cooed._

_"I'm sorry but I'll just have to say a no." Marina shook her head then turned away from the gawking Aaron with an annoyed expression then thought, 'Geez this guy is getting on my nerves...but anyways does have any ideas on how to use the money?'_

_Marina stares intently at a bored Michael pulling on his fishing rod trying to lure a bite but every standard person knows you need to leave it alone so the bait can actually look alluring. Marina stood in place embarrassed to approach the teen for some strange reason._

_'Just ask him already.' Marina gulped and approached nervously._

_"Hmm?" Michael perks up as his rod shakes a little._

_'Okay h-he notices you now all you have to do is say something." Marina finally approached Michael and reached out for him until something tugged onto Michael's fishing line._

_"Yahoo I caught something now what did I win!?" Michael screamed and jumped up onto railings reeling in his catch as Marina decided to ask him while he does the action making it easier for her._

_"Um Michael I was wondering what should we do with the rest of our leftover budget?" Marina asked._

_"Whoa this is a big one!" Michael grunts pulling the rod back harder._

_"M-Michael I was asking if-" Marina tried to speak up but Michael simply pulled harder on the fishing rod refusing to reel in his soon to be meal._

_"Almost and!" Michael grunts._

_"Well if you don't want to talk about it right now I understand so you can always come by my cabin to discuss I mean if your not too bus-!" Marina frantically jumbled her words as she tried to talk to Michael._

_"Marina-chan is everything okay?" Aaron walks over to the two and looks to see Michael not paying attention to either him and Marina._

_"Yeah everything is just peachy." Marina turned away from Michael and waved her hands defensively._

_"That's it got it!" Michael pulled his rod and fell back hitting his head on deck of the ship, "Ouch."_

_"Hey moron what have you been trying to catch?" Aaron asked curiously then gasped, "Were you ignoring Marina-chan while fishing."_

_"Huh Marina?" Michael looks to see to girl and said, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there."_

_'He seriously didn't notice?' Marina comically cried._

_"Oi what nerve do you have to say that to her and-!" Aaron growled._

_"Wait I just caught a big old whopper or something on my fishing rod." Michael hopped up._

_"A big one huh what did you caught?" Tyuga asked._

_"Well you see I caught a-!" Michael would have finished this statement until a giant black stripped electrical eel sea king snatched up the boy and swam away as fast as it could. This left the entire crew aghast and worried for their captain's safety._

_"Call his stuff!" Tyuga and Aaron shouted._

_"Now's not the time you two!" Marina shouted._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's how it went." Michael rubbed his chin.<p>

"Michael we know we were there." Tyuga sighed.

"We just want to know why your working here." Aaron asked.

"Oh that let's just say I wasn't executive enough to use the executive bathroom." Michael sighed then chuckled, "But man it took them a day and a half to clean it up well anyways I have to pay off about a years worth."

"Too much information..." Aaron groaned in disgust.

***Growl!***

"Hey did you hear that I think there's a monster in your belly!" Michael panicked as he points at Tyuga.

"No you moron I just haven't eaten since you left us with no food until you went missing!" Tyuga growled.

"But hey you look fit." Michael sweatdropped until Tyuga's blade was put closely to Michael's neck, "R-right sorry."

"It looks like since we're already getting ready we'll get our food." Aaron opened his menu.

"Right." Tyuga nodded.

"Wait what the hell you guys have money then why not bail me out already! Do you have any idea what they've been making me do here clean the god damn floor and its really messy in the guys restroom now!" Michael complained of his hard labor as the pair of men continued rabbling on about the select choices of food torturing the temporary waiter.

But outside the restaurant stood a hooded figure giving off a sinister smirk as she approaches the place of business with a purple aura radiating off her body. As a group of well armed men with many types of clothing entered afterthe restaurant while holding up a specific bounty poster of their target.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Restaurant Brawl to the death! Pirates vs. Bounty Hunters who'll make it out on top!?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for how long it took, School is really tough and I can't shirk off all the time so Please have a great day so I'm Out so Peace Out!<strong>

**P.S.- Oh ad thank you for the OC: Connor Futsuki, Aozan and I wish you luck with your fanfics too!**


	14. Restaurant Brawl to the death! Pirates v

**Restaurant Brawl to the death! Pirates vs. Bounty Hunters who'll make it out on top!?**

* * *

><p><strong>Miso Island; The Gilded Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>In the restaurant where Tyuga and Aaron found their captain, the pair found out that Michael was forced to stay and be a bus boy for unknown reasons. He may have said it was because of his restroom habits but it seemed much deeper than that. As Michael continued to complain to his friends who took their eyes off of him to see the massive group of burly men with a variety of weapons entering the restaurant.<p>

"Hello gentlemen how can I help you today?" the woman asked as one of the bounty hunters walked up to her acting cocky. Both Tyuga and Aaron watched cautiously as Michael still went on about his forced manual labor. As the pair grew ready for whatever may come their way.

"Hello beautiful we were just in town and happen to be looking for someone called the Bloody Chef and rumors have it we heard he was in this fine establishment." the bounty hunter smirked.

"Bloody chef huh well I'm sorry to inform you sir but the bloody chef you just mentioned isn't here at the moment so could you please get your ass out of my restaurant." The woman said with a straight smile. Thinking this was a joke the group of bounty hunters laughed their heads off.

"Sorry lass but we can't, due to you revealing the chef out we can just demolish this place and make him come to us!" the bounty hunter laughed.

"But wait isn't that bad to make someone mad?" Michael appeared standing next to the bounty hunter with crossed arms and a dumbfounded expression.

"What the- who the hell are you?" the bounty hunter gasped.

"Hmm?" Michael looked at the bounty hunter in pain trying to answer the question, "Wait don't tell me I've got this!"

"It doesn't take that much of an effort to answer that!" The Whole group of bounty hunters screamed annoyed at the boy's attitude.

"Huh oh right I can't believe I forgot." Michael gasped in realization as the woman behind him frowned and shook her head. Michael breathed in and said, "I am Aaron a man of many talents such as flirting on 5 girls and getting rejected without a second's notice and my redeeming qualities are cheating at card games!"

"Uh..." The bandits froze unable to respond to that introduction.

"Hehe now that you know my name show me what you've all got." Michael chuckled.

"What you asking for a fight?" the bandits growled.

"Of course now prepare to fear the power of my long pointy spear!" Michael grinned.

...

"...Now your just screwing with us aren't you?" the bandit leader sweatdropped.

"Michael!" Aaron stomped towards the boy in rage.

"Michael I don't know who that is citizen, I am Aaron and don't you forget it!" Michael said in a valiant tone.

"Captain just stop I know your just messing around as always." Tyuga sat up and walked over to the pair.

"Look!" The bounty hunter's leader shouted gaining the attention from the whole of the restaurant, "We are not here for childish games we are here only to get our bounties nothing else."

"Oh so you want your rewards huh?" The woman smiled as she leaves her spot to tend to something, "I'll make sure to get you all just what you 'want." The woman entered the back kitchen to get a little something.

"Well isn't she nice?" Michael smiled.

***Grumble!* *Growl!* *Grumble!***

_'Was that?' Michael wondered._

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this maybe we should go." Tyuga frowned.

"Tyuga...trust me I'm almost positively always right and if I am wrong let God give me a sign and strike me down where I stand." Michael declared pointing his finger in the air.

Suddenly the sound of a cannon was heard firing towards their direction, instinctively Tyuga pushed both Michael and Aaron down dodging a shot cannon ball aimed at the bounty hunters who surprisingly scattered around the restaurant as the cannon explodes against the front door.

"Haha not this time God!" Michael laughed.

"The hell was that?" The bounty hunter leader asked.

Looking back at the kitchen door was the woman from before holding a hand held cannon, the size compared to her was ridiculous but by the looks of it she seems to hold it like it was a toy.

"You shitheads came for a treat right then why not hold still and take it like real men!?" The woman growled.

"That was a fast change of personality!" Tyuga and Aaron shouted in unison.

"Kichichichichi! That's my boss!" Michael gave a thumbs up, "Wait I'm a Pirate Captain so why am I doing this?"

"Your train of thought is always too slow think before you do stuff!" Tyuga growled.

"Tch! Crazy bitch you'll pay for that!" The bounty hunter turned to his companions, "If she won't tell us where the boy is then we'll burn the place and lure the "Blood Red" chef ourselves then!"

"Yeah!" The bounty hunters held up their respective weapons and cheered in agreement.

"So your asking for a death wish huh? Everyone out!" The woman called out as tons of footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen and into the dining room. Entering were a bunch of rag tag group of chefs who actually look like criminals than ordinary people. One had a green Mohawk, another a large scar across his face and lastly another had a tattoo with the words Mom on a heart.

"Whoa these guys are so cool!" Michael gasped in amazement.

"Haven't you seen them, you did work here for a few days." Aaron asked.

"Well I was ban from entering the kitchen for life so they usually just feed me themselves." Michael scratched the back of his head.

"I wish we could do that to you." Tyuga sighed then stood up brandishing his katana, "I guess we have no choice but to fight."

"Why?" Aaron asked, "We literally have no reason to join in?"

"Look its either we do it before Michael drags us into it." Tyuga shook his head, "And I'd rather not incur the wrath of that lady." Tyuga was a man of many things a swordsmen, an avid reader and maybe a former bounty hunter but if he had known one thing in his life as a man is that you shouldn't mess with a woman.

"G-good point but I don't have my weapon." Aaron stood up.

"Hmmm." Tyuga looked up then stared at Aaron, "Then prepared to get your ass handed to you by a bunch no named bounty hunters."

"Don't put it so bluntly like that!" Aaron growled.

"It's the truth." Tyuga whistled.

"Alright lets make them swiss!" The woman grinned as her chefs pointed their guns at the bounty hunters.

"Hah you think a couple of pansy assed cooks like you can handle us!?" The leader grinned.

"Don't underestimate us you hacks!" A tall lanky man with blonde shaggy hair and emerald eyes growled. He appeared to have the same waiter attire as Michael but the difference between the pair was that the man was ripped with abdominal muscles, "We'll be sure to beat manners into your uncivilized heads!"

The guys of the self proclaimed pirate crew had their mouths gaped with a little surprise and possibly fear altogether at the same time.

"Dude this is becoming a sausage fest where are all the chicks?" Aaron whispered while his right eye twitched.

"I'm more worried that the guy can even walk around this place without breaking the floor beneath him." Tyuga sighed.

"Well yeah he's Baldwin, the head Waiter around here and he's been helping me with my guns!" Michael flexed his barely noticeable muscles as Tyuga and Aaron shook their heads.

"No your still a lightweight like before." The said in unison.

"Hey that's mean!" Michael cried.

"Attack!" The woman ordered as the warring sides finally entered into a huge brawl of senseless violence, taking arms the bounty hunters fired a volley of bullets at the chefs who took cover behind the tables and counters.

"Okay this escalated faster than it should." Tyuga shook his head and jumped into the fray.

"Here I go guys!" Michael roared excitedly entering the brawl.

"Wait what should I do guys?" Aaron reached out to them already seeing them getting into the battle they have gotten themselves into. Aaron grunts in frustration looking around for a weapon until he finally finds one near the bathroom, it was a mop, he reconsiders until...

"Oi look that guy must be one of them get him!" 3 bounty hunters charged at Aaron.

"Holy crap!" Aaron ducked from an incoming sword then lunged towards the mop and grabs it without a moments hesitation. Spinning it over his head impressively, "Well this will have to do." Aaron groaned as his attackers circled around him.

**"Grande Shot!" **The woman fired her cannon firing a single cannon at a group of bounty hunters who were scattered by the impact.

"Yeah Mistress Shiori nice shot!" The chefs cheered.

"Dumbasses I told you all never to call me that!" Shiori scolded as a bounty hunter from behind came up and raised his sword intending to do a fatal attack. Reacting quickly Shiori pivots on her heel and aims at the man in point blank range only to have him fall face flat on the ground with the tall muscular Baldwin holding a large oaken club with the many notches carved into it to reveal the number of opponents he has taken out.

"Damn it Baldy I was so close to getting a perfect kill." Shiori spat.

"My bad Boss I thought you were in need of help there." Baldwin chuckled.

"You always know a way to kill me when I'm in the zone and besides we don't need that much help here due to that guy being here..." Shiori looks over to the swordsman hacking away at the bounty hunters.

"Get him!" The men roared surrounding Tyuga.

"One." Tyuga does a quick horizontal swipe of his blade to the chests of a single bounty hunter who screamed in pain.

"Damn you bastard!" Another moves in holding his blade over his head.

"Two..." Tyuga kicked the screaming hunter into the charging one knocking the assailant down.

"Come on he's just one person get him!" The bounty hunters decided to charge at him at once in a group using the old method of power in numbers.

"Can't count that high so." Tyuga sword arm violently slashed the bounty hunters ahead of him as the group approached only a few inches Tyuga sighs and sheathes his blade in one fast motion, **"Massacre." **The bounty hunters then realized their deep cut wounds on their chests too much in pain to worry how they got there and then passed out by the damage given.

"Did you see what he just did?" A skinny bounty hunter trembled.

"What is he, he isn't a cook at this place?" another cowardice hunter gulped.

"Wait isn't that the 'Crimson Genocider' Tyuga Le?" One of the bounty hunters gasped.

"Isn't he a bounty hunter also so why is he.." The hunters couldn't finish their chattering as Tyuga appeared behind them with his blade slowly inching to be sheathed.

"You morons should focus on the fight you picked instead of making unnecessary comments." Tyuga sheathed his blade as the bounty hunters fell to their knees and faces by the crippling blows of his katana.

"Man I haven't eaten in days thanks to captain!" Tyuga growled seeing another few bounty hunters ready to pick a fight with him.

**"Kangaroo!" **Michael hopped back dodging a wave of an incoming sword.

"Its just a bus boy why aren't you attacking seriously?" the bounty hunter asked.

"I am idiot its just that he's too fast!" the sword wielding bounty hunter growled.

"Apa!" Michael gives a strong right hook knocking the complaining bounty hunter down then jumping up and smashing his two feet on the man's chest causing further damage against him. Finished with this one Michael jumped to another enemy as the remaining bounty hunter attended to his unconscious companion.

"No Ted, he had was just doing this for his kids how could you, don't worry Ted I-I'll avenge yo-!" The bounty hunter cried out.

"Oops forgot this one sorry!" Michael jumps back and performs a handstand and placed both his feet between the hunter's neck and shot his legs forward crushing the man's head onto the ground and resuming his attack on the remaining bounty hunters.

"Hah you think a flimsy little mop like yours can stop us?" The cocky bounty hunter leader smirked as he and his remaining group cornered Aaron.

"Hmmm?" Aaron exhaled and inhaled as he focused on his opponents and their current strength, numbers and harmful intent.

_'I can't use my new Devil Fruit Powers so I have to just rely on my base skills as usual.' Aaron thought._

"What your already scared?" The leader smirked.

"No, actually by the looks of it your forces are dwindling by the less sounds of heavy metal and supplies. And by looking at you closely I can easily tell out of the entire group that your the weakest when it comes to strength." Aaron's eyes turned more sharper after his observation, "I'm ready so come at me."

"Grr! Brat okay get him boys!" The remaining bounty hunters charged at the ready Aaron.

"A quick thrust of your cutlass how predictable." Aaron looked at the motions a single bounty hunter made as it was easy to parry. Using the end of the mop Aaron draped the dripping broom against the man's face.

"Gugh! It smells repulsive!" The man gurgled through the brown water covered mop.

"Of course moron, it was near the bathroom after all." Aaron cocked his fist back and brought it against the man's gut gaining a few more seconds of mobility as a few hunters shot a round of bullets at the man.

"Hmph!" Aaron looked closely at the bullets then grit his teeth, "Lead bullets." Aaron grabbed the defeated man by the scruff of his collar and used him as a shield to block the bullets, "A round of 5 bullets to be precise."

"Aargh!" the bounty hunter cried out in pain.

_'He was able to calculate the number of bullets and the time they will advance, Maybe I misjudged the new doctor he may be a genius after all.' Tyuga watched from the other side of the bar._

"Don't worry the bullets weren't shot in any vital organs but they are lead so you should check on getting them removed before your poisoned." Aaron dropped the man like nothing, "I hate treating men so screw off!" Aaron kicked the man at 3 bounty hunters toppling them over.

"So cruel hey who are you!" The bounty hunter leader trembled in fear as Aaron walked towards him slowly.

"Me, I'm just a doctor who hates men and loves women over anything the man with an eternal libido, Aaron Drenier!" Aaron smirked as he thrusts his mop against the man's neck pinning him down.

"You may think that sounded cool but..." Tyuga shook his head.

"Hey shut it you!" Aaron growled losing his cool and collected state from before.

"Yeah Aaron's Ero-Power is to the max!" Michael cheered thrusting both his fists into the air to which conveniently knocked out two bounty hunters who tried to sneak up on him.

"I think your exposure to the captain is leaving a horrible impression on him." Tyuga sighed finishing up his batch of enemies and walked to Aaron with a disappointed stare, "Pervert."

"Hey I dare you to say that again!" Aaron growled.

"Per-ver-t." Tyuga said in syllables.

"Grr! If I had my spear with me you'd be sorry!" Aaron growled completely ignorant to his relent of the bounty hunter's throat thus allowing him to crawl to his remaining conscious comrades as they grouped up in a circle as the chef's surrounded them with their weapons to finish them off.

"You picked a fight with us and we cannot allow you to go Scott free so we'll just have to get rid of you all!" Shiori licked her lips.

"Allow me to give the first blow." Baldwin grinned ready to break a few skulls with his club.

"Well they seem to have things under control and if we leave with captain now we can forget about his debt." Tyuga smiled, "Everyone wins so lets go Captain. Captain where'd you go?"

"Uh... Le he's right over there." Aaron points over to Michael standing in front of the bounty hunters with his arms spread out to act as a shield.

"You can't kill them!" Michael shouted.

"Ugh! It's this brat again look we've already told ya scram, you were given permission to leave here 2 days ago." Shiori groaned as a few chef's gave Michael annoyed looks except Baldwin.

"I can't let you kill them." Michael shook his head.

"This doesn't concern you boy." Baldwin shook his head, "So just move aside

"Well it does now since I want it to so shut up! They've already lost so why not let them leave with this knowledge of their weakness already?" Michael screamed, his feelings towards his enemies were all the same he disliked them and wanted them to leave but he wanted them to live to at least know their shame and leave a scarring mark they won't regret.

"Look kid.." Shiori points her cannon at Michael and begins ready to fire at the teen if this persists any longer, "I don't have time for your shit, because if you ever want leave a great impression on those around here you have to kill a few big names to get the respect out there so I'll ask once more move."

"No I don't want to!" Michael pouted.

The pattering of footsteps were heard approaching the restaurant door.

"Okay then your funeral." Shiori smirked as Baldwin closed his eyes in neutrality to the situation.

"Holy crap Captain." Tyuga gasped.

"He'll be blown to smithereens!" Aaron and Tyuga dashed to their friend's aid but it was too late.

"Bye Bye! Waiter Boy!" Shiori's finger lightly moved about to pull the trigger until a tight grip held her back from killing the boy. This grip wasn't Baldwin's the man could literally break her arm at just one grasp. But this one felt the same but it was restrained. Looking over her shoulder Shiori looks blankly at the man who stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing to the restaurant?" The man asked.

"Hmph you took your sweet time Sea Urchin." Shiori insulted.

"I-It's the 'Blood-Red Chef!' with a bounty of 2 Million!" The bounty hunter leader gulped as Connor was holding a single bag of groceries with one hand and Shiori's arm with another.

"Hello Baldwin I see you've gotten a few notches on your club it's been a while." Connor said casually releasing Shiori.

"Thanks Connor its getting old so I may store this one for later and get a new one." Baldwin laughed heartily.

"Baldy now's not the time!" Shiori growled.

"Right." Baldwin nodded solemnly.

"Old Hag your actions are going to destroy this place if you continue so sit your ass down." Connor growled.

"Tch! Brat you don't understand these assholes came here to capture you and get your bounty so the least you could do is thank us." Shiori relinquished her finger from the cannon.

"Yeah you bastard you should thank the Mistress!" The chefs growl in agreement causing the noise of the destroyed restaurant to grow even louder.

"Everyone shut the hell up before I shove my knives down your throats!" Connor threatened quieting the chefs as causing the bounty hunters to tremble in fear.

"Damn..." Tyuga said with widened eyes.

"Wait I sense a presence coming!" Aaron clenched his heart in excitement.

"I think that's just the chef's yelling scaring the piss out of you." Tyuga sighed.

"Phew finally made it, what did I miss." Marina panted with every word she said as she reached the restaurant doorframe and fell to her knees.

"How did you?" Tyuga asked.

"Ah my dear friend after having dated all the girls on my island and have gotten back into 12 of those relationships my keen senses for a woman have increased exponentially." Aaron smirked.

"Your obsessed." Tyuga exclaimed calmly.

"Oh you guys your here I hope the search was good for you." Marina said with a worried expression.

"Yeah everything was fi-, who the hell is that?" Aaron glared at the boy nuzzling to Marina's chest affectionately.

"Oh him well he's a boy who was in need of some help." Marina sweatdropped.

"From what?" Tyuga asked as Marina points towards Connor.

"Oh him I see." Aaron and Tyuga sweatdropped.

As the scene continues to play out, Connor walked towards Michael the kid who stood in front of the bounty hunters. Michael held a strong face showing no fear in the slightest.

"Kid, move." Connor ordered with fierce eyes of killing intent.

"No I won't let anyone kill them they deserve to live with this shame of loss." Michael explained.

"They were after my head so I have to end them." Connor's right arm began to glow wildly, "So **MOVE!" **

"No you can't tell me what to do I'm a pirate so I'll do whatever I please!" Michael growled.

"He's dead serious about this isn't he?" Tyuga said deciding not to get involved in this matter knowing him entering would make things worse for him and the chefs. He was given glances by the chefs who were ready to put them down if he or Aaron did anything funny.

"A pirate eh?" Connor's arm settled down after hearing the word from the boy's mouth, "So as a pirate you don't want me to kill them huh?"

"No." Michael shook his head.

"Strange because from what I heard Pirates where evil, malicious monsters of the sea why would a pirate such as yourself stop this bloodshed?" Connor asked curiously.

"Because I don't believe in killing a life to continue to live my own, and saying that's what a pirate is just makes me angry by that stereotype." Michael clenched his fist, "But I won't allow you to strike down weak enemies who had no choice but to fight for their own good!"

"No choice?" Connor asked.

"They didn't come here for your bounty." Michael points at Connor who looked at Michael with a glare, "They came because of your title, 'The Blood-Red Chef', with my ears I was able to hear their stomachs from before the fight began and their all hungry for something to eat." The bounty hunters cringed in pain as their stomachs pained from no food to filling it.

"That's crazy why would bounty hunters just come take a pirate with just their title when they can navigate through the East Blue for something else?" A chef asked.

"Because there are some people who get lost in the sea...but I'm not one of them I am a pretty great pirate who doesn't have a navigator to tell me what to do." Michael whistled while looking away.

_'He's a horrible liar.' Everyone but Marina thought as the woman was still catching her breath._

"Oi move." Connor walks past Michael with his eyes covered by his hair.

"Thank you." Michael grinned.

"Oi look up your the leader right." Connor asked the bounty hunter as he kneeled to their level.

"Y-yes!" The leader nodded in fear.

"If you wanted food then you could have called for a reservation instead of going bat shit against my home here, Normally I would rip out your tongues and castrate you but..." Connor looks behind to see a chuckling Michael, "I'll make an exception today your meals will be free."

"WHAT!" Shiori and her chefs yelled.

"What are you screwing with us?" The bandit leader cringed in pain and hunger.

"Or do you want to be the main dish I ain't afraid of cooking pigs like you lot." Connor cracked his knuckles while standing up.

"No we accept your offer thank you Aniki!" the bounty hunters cried and sat up on their knees seiza style.

"What do you mean free we can barely get by with our current amount as it is without these freeloaders!" Shiori yelled while stamping her feet.

"Look I'll take care of all the meal's I'll even use my own money to pay for the groceries next time so just relax Old Hag." Connor spat.

"Okay then but its coming from your paycheck." Shiori smirked.

"Stupid bitch you never pay me anyways." Connor whispered to himself.

"What was that!?" Shiori growled.

"Nothing I just said I had an itch." Connor scratched his head and picked up his groceries he had set down and headed for the kitchen as the bounty hunters headed for their seats.

"Wait you." Michael puts his hands to his hips as he calls out to Connor.

"..." Connor stops to the boy's call.

"Join my crew you seem to be a Cool guy and maybe an awesome chef so what do you say." Michael grinned.

". . . . No." Connor looked back at Michael with rage, "Now leave before you may not get so lucky again." Connor headed towards the kitchen as Michael grinned accepting the challenge Connor had set up by rejecting his invitation.

"Then I guess it's on then." Michael smiled seriously until.

"Uwah!" Marina dropped Tony who yelped and scratched his head in pain, she ran and dived at Michael hugging him with her arms around his neck while crying, Michael was clearly uncomfortable and was more focused on getting Connor to be his chef.

"M-Michael I was so worried about you, after you got eaten by that sea king I thought you were dead!" Marina cried.

"Are you stupid I can't die so easily and why are you hugging me?" Michael shown an expression of irritation by the hug.

"Waaaah! Michael!" Marina cried out louder pressing her large chest onto him.

"Chiyah! Captain you lucky bastard how can you be that ignorant and still get such a hug from the beloved Marina." Aaron cried sadly while clenching his fist.

"Look we don't have time for this okay because after hearing what that lady said before I was curious." Tyuga glanced at Michael with a fierce stare, "Captain I know you like to mess around for whatever reason but I'll ask you this that woman with the cannon said you were able to leave 2 days ago so why the hell are you still here?" Tyuga clenched his fist in annoyance.

"Hmmm? Because I found another crewmate to join and I won't give up on him." Michael grinned, "I'll do whatever it takes get Conner Futsuki to be my Chef!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- Flashbacks and Filled in Details!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone I hoped you've enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have a great day!<strong>

**P.S.- For you manga readers out there, there is a new Manga called Boku no Hero Academia being shown. If your interested please look it up ad give it a try.**

**Well anyways I'm out of things to say so Peace Out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The ? Pirates<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**enrir D. Michael- Captain**

**Tyuga Le- First Mate/Swordsman**

**Marina- Navigator**

**Aaron Drenier- Doctor**

**Chef-?**

**Sniper- Taken by General Har**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Musician- Taken by U-know Yunho**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.- OC for an Fleet Admiral is needed if you want please PM me if you have the chance.<strong>


	15. Flashbacks and Filled in Details!

**Flashbacks and Filled in Details!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miso Island; Gilded Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone ready for the plan." Michael laughed and crossed his arms.<p>

"No what are you talking about?" Tyuga asked as he and Aaron stood in front of their captain who was apparently still wearing his waiter uniform. The whole bounty hunter fight was way behind the restaurant as the chefs have begun getting along and feeding the starving punks.

"We are beginning Operation: Get Awesome Badass chef on crew!" Michael grinned.

"Wait you want that scary as hell guy to join us?" Aaron asked pointing to Connor who just finished serving a bounty hunter some soup.

"Oi Big Bro I don't have a spoon could I get one?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Bastard!" Connor grabbed the bounty hunter by his hair and dunked his face into the soup, "Then pretend to be a dog and slurp it out the bowl!"

"Yes." Michael nodded ignoring the screams of pain.

"Why should we allow him to join he seems like some no good punk." Aaron exclaimed.

"I can hear you asshole." Connor chimed then left to the kitchen.

"See he's not that bad Aaron he wants to be friends with you." Michael chuckled.

"Captain are you serious about this though?" Tyuga sighed.

"Of course I am." Michael nodded, "Because he's strong and a nice guy."

"Nice captain he just threatened to slaughter all these bounty hunters without any hesitation." Tyuga brought up.

"Hey Tyuga trust me I got this." Michael said, "I'm never wrong."

"Err..." Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Look I know what I just said and besides he's cool trust me." Michael grinned.

"How can you be so trusting of him?" Aaron asked.

"Because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive." Michael pats his stomach remembering the filling meal he had that day, "Now let us tune back to what happened."

"Michael we've got to talk about this issue of yours." Tyuga groaned.

"What issue?" Michael tilts his head then winks, "After this."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tyuga growled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>On the port of Miso Island a fishing Connor was sitting on the docks with a basket of lunch he had intended to have for later. He was just sent out to get more fish by the old hag and couldn't handle another scolding from her annoying voice. Hoping that fishing could do the trick he simply tried to calm himself down.<em>

_"Come on little fishies grapple onto the freaking hook." Connor groaned as nothing else had occurred past the few seconds. This of course made his anger grow just now remembering he hates being patient, "Crap why am I even doing this crap, nothing's gonna come anyways!" Suddenly the line tugs._

_"Aw hell yeah finally something is happening now come here ya dumb little-!" Connor tugged on the line hard enough to pull up the fish in one tug, "Fish?" Blood red shut eyes glared at him directly. Connor simply widened his eyes at the sight it was a giant sea king._

_"Oi it looks like something interesting came my way," Connor smirked and walked towards the beast while flinging his fishing rod to the side, "I can already see my next dish simmering on the stove."_

_"Raaaargh!" The Sea King lunged forward crashing its head into the port smashing it into pieces. Its jaws held nothing but wood and searched frantically for its prey looking from left to right._

_"Hey up here!" Connor rises high up in the air with a intimidating grin, "Now lets gut you little fishy." Coming within closer range Connor slowly falls to the sea with his leg stuck up into the air._

_"Roar!" The Sea King lunges at Connor as the man simply sent his foot down against the beast's neck and slid it against its throat in a single motion as he smirked, **"Severe."**_

_Snapping his leg back Connor simply sighed in boredom and landed back on what was left of the port as he pulls out a packet of toothpicks pulls one out and puts it in his mouth as he looks down at the sky, "Man that didn't even last a couple of seconds I guess a simple plain old fish stick meal is a good of enough use of you." Above Connor was the head of the Sea King which landed on Port beside him as its body limply landed in the sea._

_"Well I guess this could compensate for the lost time I lost here." Connor took off his bloody shoe and scrubbed it off in the sea but as he did something grasped onto his leg and tugged on him._

_"Huh?" Connor looked down to see our straw hat wearing kid with a pale weak body clinging onto his leg._

_"F-food." Michael trembled._

_"The hell!?" Connor jumped up losing the gripped hand but it had still caught onto the side of port and pulled itself up along with its tired body. _

_"F-F-Food can't move." Michael panted on his last peg of energy._

_"Hmm?" Connor looked closely at the boy and found out that he was covered in sticky bodily fluids and realized, 'Was this kid stuck in that monster's throat how weird.' Seeing how the kid was suffering Connor couldn't look away so he did what he thought could help._

_"Here." Connor tossed his basket at Michael which fell and released its contents which was a regular ham sandwich, a few apples and some milk._

_"Erm..." Michael groaned in disappointment after taking a look not satisfied with that much._

_"Oi you don't want any then fine I'll take it back then." Connor growled then reached out for the sandwich but suddenly it was taken instantly. Connor looked up to see Michael still laid out on the ground. Attempting to take the apples but suddenly they were taken like the sandwich which left Connor to stare at Michael who was less pale and looked normal but still had his eyes closed._

_"Hmph." Connor turned away then heard the sounds of his milk being glugged down he suddenly turned back to see a chugging Michael then screamed, "Aha-huh?" Connor blinked once to see Michael was laid out on the ground breathing in and out._

_"Screw it." Connor walked back to the edge of port and sat down in no rush to return to that old hag's restaurant._

_"Yo." Michael said as Connor looked back at the kid with an annoyed expression which calmed down at seeing Michael looking at the sky blue above._

_"What you not satisfied with the food I gave you?" Connor asked seeming quite relaxed right now than he did before._

_"Of course not that food was hardly filling you must suck at cooking." Michael laughed._

_"Grr! Punk!" Connor lifted Michael up by his collar and extended the teen in the air, "What you say about my cooking."_

_At a situation like this any character would try to deny everything hey say but Michael went with this._

_"Well your sandwich has no light into it, those apples tasted rather bland and the milk was okay probably because it was natural wait *Smacks tongue* artificial." Michael answered truthfully with a grin._

_"You listen here my cooking is the best out of this entire shit hole of an island if your saying there's something better than taste mine before you judge it and besides this sandwich was given to me by a no good newbie in the kitchen!" Connor dropped Michael and picked up the basket while giving a devilish smirk revealing his anger._

_"Oh so you mean him?" Michael looks past Connor._

_"What are you talking abou-oh?" Connor looked back to see a sniffling Tony._

_'Well crap I did it again.' Connor reached out for the boy who just ran away crying._

_"No Tony I wait I'm being honest so don't be so critical about it dammit!" Connor chased after the boy._

_"Wait Carrot Top I need your name!" Michael ran after Connor with his remaining energy._

_"Oi who in the hell do you think your calling Carrot Top!?" Connor yelled back at Michael._

_"I'm Fenrir D. Michael nice to meet you!" Michael chuckled._

_"That's not my question asshole!" Connor's eyes darkened filled with rage._

_"Now you tell me your name or I won't stop bugging you until you do!" Michael grinned._

_"Tch..." Connor looked away then back at Michael, "I'm Connor Futsuki... ...Now get the hell away from me!"_

**_*Grumble!* _**

_"No way if what you said about being a chef is true than I'm going to follow you until we reach your restaurant!" Michael grinned._

_"You son of a bitch you planned for that didn't you?" Connor grew a tick mark on his cheek while giving a pissed off smirk._

_"Of course now mush my Nakama to the promised land of my stomach!" Michael grinned catching up to Connor._

_'Heh he thinks he can keep up," Connor then sped up with only a third of his speed leaving Michael in the dust._

_"Wait come back!" Michael cried out._

_'Heh that'll show him.' Connor smirked._

_"I won't stop till I find you Carrot Top!" Michael screamed._

_"Dammit kid I told you my name already so stop calling me that!" Connor yelled breaking past the civilians of town._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"And after that I found my way here and passed out on the front door." Michael smiled.<p>

"Wait I thought you just ate?" Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Didn't I tell you I had a sandwich, two apples and some milk does that fill up anyone at all?" Michael crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes! Yes it does!" Aaron corrected.

"But hey don't worry the boss said I was the best doormat since I was barely able to move and felt many feet walk on top of me as they entered this place." Michael grinned and gave a thumbs up. Tyuga and Aaron glanced at each other the two may have not known each other for that long but they do know that this part of will be old to them later on.

"You idiot that wasn't a compliment!" Tyuga screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Aaron shot again.

"Gurgh!" Michael trembled after getting corrected by two people, "Ouch it hurts to hear that from two people than just one."

"Jeez and your supposed to be a pirate I thought pirates lie and steal." Aaron sighed then turned to the side while looking at Michael.

"No Michael can't lie for more than a minute." Tyuga shook his head.

"Hey I too can lie." Michael crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Okay then who ate the 2 month's supply of food on the ship a few days ago?" Tyuga asked knowing the answer.

"Hah isn't it obvious it was obviously the narrator." Michael grinned.

Little Bastard.

"I still don't know who your referring to but hey if you say then I believe you." Tyuga shrugged.

"Good." Michael nodded.

(30 seconds later)

"I'm sorry!" Michael was on his knees crying, "I was the one who ate all of the food, and I was also the one who used Marina's bras as a slingshot to hit at flying seagulls and I even used Aaron's spear to reach for high things I couldn't reach even though we had a step ladder and-and..." Michael inhaled and fumbled around with his words.

"Wow this is sad and- You used my spear without permission!?" Aaron yelled completely outraged.

"Calm down its not that special at all." Tyuga smiled and patted Aaron's shoulder.

"So your not mad I used your sword as a butt scratcher, Tyuga?" Michael sniffed as anime tears an down his face.

"... ... ..." Tyuga then took on a blank face while staring coldly at Michael.

In 3..2...1 and...

"You little bastard I'm gonna cut you up!" Tyuga reached out for Michael as Aaron restrained him.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Michael cried looking more pitiful than ever.

"If I didn't respect you I'll pull an all mutiny all over your ass." Tyuga glared at Michael.

"Shh! Don't worry friend let my presence soothe you." Aaron shushed as Tyuga glared back at the teen.

"Get the **** away from me!" Tyuga screamed.

"Well I guess all is forgive right so where's Marina?" Michael scratched his head.

"Hey don't just freaking change the subject!" Tyuga exclaimed losing Michael as he looked around.

"Oi she's probably trying to forget about you after the rude way you greeted her." Aaron spat still bitter Michael was the one to receive the marshmallowy hug.

"Huh why would she do that I greet everyone who asks stupid questions like that you dum dum?" Michael frowned with an annoyed expression.

"See your doing it right now and your the last person I'd want to hear that from." Aaron grinded his teeth. But as this moment could go any linger than it should the door to the kitchen opens.

"*Gasp!* Carrot To-! Oh its Marina." Michael sounded normal after his first reaction as the sight of Marina was kind of disappointing but okay due to the teen finding his navigator was okay. But what Michael didn't see unlike Aaron and the other male bounty hunters was what she was wearing. Marina sported a rather small French maid outfit which was the girl version uniform for the restaurant. The skirt seemed a little short as the apron tied around her front seemed like a large ribbon at the end as the clothes really clung onto her body and may I say *Assets*. The girl kept her head down and continued blushing trying to keep what's left of her pride was left to wear it.

"Well that's something new." Tyuga sighed he may have seen Marina as a little attractive but nothing he seemed interested in doing since he had discipline unlike Aaron who was drooling over the girl along with the other bounty hunters. As for Michael well he was just weird maybe a little childish to understand what was happening or he just flat out didn't care.

"T-this is s-s-so e-embarrassing." Marina trembled as Shiori walks behind her and grins while giving a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry to be asking you to do this but after seeing the customers you brought in while you arrived earlier I just had to take advantage of you." Shiori smirked as she saw a wide variety of men who've never manned up to enter this place now eating like it was natural. She ignored the perverted stares towards the girl since still she was earning money.

"B-but don't you think this is a little revealing?" Marina stuttered.

"No way this fit me when I was around your age but by guessing by my bust size I guess yours is a little bigger than mine." Shiori teased earning a bigger blush from Marina.

_'I can't let anyone from the crew see me like this Aaron will flip out and get all creepy again, I don't know how Tyuga would react and worst of all Michael was far more a mystery to things like this how would he look at me, or in fact what would he say to me?' Marina blushed as she continued to walk forward trying to ignore the lustful stares towards her._

"M-Marina-chan." Aaron stuttered and walked towards Marina with subtle but hesitant steps revealing how he felt unworthy to gaze at her form.

"What is it?" Marina asked nervously.

"I am honored to see this side of you Marina-chan please allow me to gaze upon your body a little more!" Aaron prostrated himself to Marina who shook her hands.

"No Aaron you don't have to do that so relax okay?" Marina gulped.

"But I-huh?" Aaron caught glance of a foot slamming into his face and ending him flying into a nearby table.

"Tch! Punk." Shiori growled, "I'll keep a close eye on him now run along time and do some advertisement."

"But what do I even use?" Marina blushed.

"Isn't obvious just use yourself of course." Shiori licked her lips then glared at Michael who was looking at the kitchen door anxiously.

_'Maybe if I focus my mind I can summon him here.' Michael focused._

"Oi brat." Shiori called out.

"Huh?" Michael turns to Shiori then freaks out, "Wait didn't summon you yet!"

"What?" Shiori sweatdropped.

"Yeah I'm positive I'm sure I put down a trap card and a monster in defense mode so I call you back to my hand!" Michael declared.

"You know I would be pissed off by the fact that you called me a monster but right now I'm pissed at Connor for only picking Ingredients he needed himself." Shiori commented as voices from the kitchen were heard.

"Oi Connor where are all the herbs?" A single chef questioned.

"I'm using them all." Connor stated coldly.

"What you jerk that was meant for all of us!" The chef growled.

"Really my bad here is a bottle of wine." Connor said nicely then.

***Crash!***

***Thud!***

"Now clean this up you piece of crap!" Connor screamed.

"Way to go Big Bro!" Tony chuckled.

"Get back in the corner you still don't deserve to see a station of chefs in work yet!" Connor scolded.

"Eep! Yes sir!" Tony cried.

_'Scary.' Marina thought._

_'Meh. He's not that tough.' Tyuga shrugged showing less fear._

"So I want you to escort this girl around the town while getting me my stuff." Shiori shoves Marina to Michael.

"Eh?" Marina blinked upon coming in face to face with Michael who simply blinked back.

_'Oh no now he can definetly see me like this.' Marina turned red._

"Hey Marina your finally back and looking weird." Michael grinned.

_'I knew this was a bad idea I wish I didn't do this.' Marina turned even redder._

"But I still think its cool and it seems better than that bunny sweater you gave me so a thumbs up all around." Michael grinned and gave a big thumbs up.

"... ... ... ..." Marina turns to Shiori with teary eyes and smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem for whatever your talking about now go!" Shiori pushed the pair of them out leaving a bunch of customers disappointed.

"Hey you all aren't going anywhere until your plates are clean so sit!" Shiori demanded to which the sad customers did.

"Well I guess we'll just wait here right Aaron?" Tyuga looked around to see he was gone until he heard a few giggles from a table with two girls and a flirting Aaron. Tyuga shook his head and unsheathed his blade while waking to Aaron in no mood to deal with this anymore.

As outside of the restaurant Michael looked at the sky as Marina fidgeted around afraid to be seen with Michael like this in public.

"Okay so if my instincts are correct then I assume the market is over there." Michael points in a random direction.

"But captain we just have to walk down the street to-Eek! Marina screamed as Michael heaved her onto his shoulder and grinned.

"Marina I am 25% sure I am right." Michael smirked.

_'Your not even sure at all aren't you?' Marina fumbled trying to hold down her skirt due to it's difficult length._

"Now lets hop, **Hare!" **Michael leapt into the sky with great leg strength leaving marina stunned by the sudden jump.

"Not this AGAIN!" Marina screamed as they passed a building to which had the hooded figure from before watching he pair with a hidden smirk under the hood.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayor's House; Miso Island<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir!" A soldier wearing a basic brown soldier uniform with a riffle fell flat forward and propped himself up as he entered the mayor's office.<p>

"What is it private?" The mayor asked he had a slim body with brown hair and barely any muscles and a weird handle bar mustache.

"Its the Gilded Restaurant they started another brawl at their place of business and yesterday a few more neighboring restaurants were destroyed by them." The soldier wheezed.

"Oh I see I guess that place is at it's last peg to resort to this huh?" The mayor laughed to himself then smirked, "Make sure to give them a fine tomorrow if they don't pay it by the next day then send in your Captain to "subdue" them." The mayor giggled giddily.

"Y-yes sir." The soldier nodded then went back to his stations regretting to tell his own superior about this situation knowing how much of a beast when it comes to this sort of thing.

"Hmm I wonder what the captain is up to now actually its been a while since he sent me some stained windows." The mayor got up out of his chair and walked towards the red sun glistening windows. The only thing that made it stand out was that each one had a certain shade of dark crimson to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- A wild chase around town and a New Threat appears!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**enrir D. Michael- Captain**

**Tyuga Le- First Mate/Swordsman**

**Marina- Navigator**

**Aaron Drenier- Doctor**

**Chef-?**

**Sniper- Taken by General Har**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Musician- Taken by U-know Yunho**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hope you have a nice day!<strong>

**P.S.- I'm still accepting OC's so don't be shy to PM!**

**Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	16. A wild chase around town and a New Threa

**A wild chase around town and a New Threat appears!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spaghetti District<strong>

* * *

><p>"Geronimo!" a voice from above the marketplace bellowed as Michael and Marina crash into the street below.<p>

***Crash!***

The crowd of people surrounding the area watched in shock as they saw a grinning Michael emerge from the cloud of dust he had created. The teen had his goofy smile on yet again as he pumped his arms to scream, "Yeah I stuck the landing!"

On the ground by him was a slumped down Marina covering her mouth while trembling in fear as she muttered, "I thought I was going to die."

"Huh? Marina why are you on the ground like that are you sick or something?" Michael asked.

"No nothing I was just counting the few years of my life I saw flashing before my eyes." Marina sighed.

"Really was it cool was I there?" Michael gasped happily.

"...!" Marina blushed then shook her head as she screamed, "N-No its not like that I was just remembering the things that happened in my life before I met you so..!" Marina looked away turning red as Michael frowned in annoyance.

"Why are you getting red did you eat something stupid again?" Michael asked.

"N-no I'm fine." Marina sighed at the response, "Don't worry about me lets just focus on finishing our job oka-eh?" Marina blinked to see Michael had disappeared.

"Oi! Grandma are these free samples?" Michael said with a mouthful as he shoved many apricots into his mouth at a nearby booth. Marina in turn dropped her jaw at her captain's low attention span.

"What the who the hell are you and why are you stuffing my goods into your face!" The old lady growled while grabbing a broom.

"Huh but I was hungry so I ate what you laid out in front of me." Michael grinned.

_'Michael you have such a simple way of thinking.' Marina sweatdropped catching the scene in front of her._

"You moron did you really think I laid these out for you personally?" The old lady whacked Michael on the head with the broom.

"Ouch what did I do?" Michael yelped grabbing his head in pain.

"Come here you brat I'll teach you what it means to have good table manners!" The old woman yelled stamping her foot on the table of her booth ready to knock sense into Michael...if it could be done let her at it but...

"Please forgive what my friend here has done miss?" Marina rushed over and bowed to the old woman.

"Hm?" The lady blinked.

"We forgot to feed him back at the restaurant so please tell me the price of what he ate." Marina smiled pulling out her wallet.

"About 3,000 beli." The old woman crossed her arms.

"What?" Marina froze.

"He ate about 6 sets of apricots which was supposed to be a family set." The old lady said while looking at Michael drooling at her other products, "Eating that much would make a regular man be sick but how come this kid is still looking like he's hungry?"

"Well he's just like that and here take this." Marina handed the lady the correct amount of money she asked for.

"Thank you young lady and good luck with that gluttonous friend you have." The woman sighed.

"Good Luck what do you mean?" Marina blinked.

"Oi Old man these kabobs are delicious!" Michael cheered at another stall holding to sticks of grilled kabobs.

"What the- who the hell are you!?" The old man shouted slowly brandishing a pistol.

"No! No! No! No! Michael please stop this!" Marina cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilded Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>At a booth both Tyuga and Aaron waited for their companions to come back as Aaron held the huge bump Tyuga gave while crying slightly.<p>

"Ouch was it really necessary to do that?" Aaron groaned.

"You were getting too annoying to deal with so I knocked sense into you." Tyuga sighed while reading his book.

"I know but did you really have to hit me in front of those girls they were thinking I was cool." Aaron cried.

"Yes I found it necessary now please talk about something else." Tyuga exhaled.

"Fine, okay then Tyuga be honest with me." Aaron clenched his fist.

"Okay." Tyuga continued reading.

"No I mean look me in the eyes honest." Aaron said seriously.

"*Sigh!* Fine." Tyuga closed his book then stared Aaron in the eye.

_'Wow he must be really serious about this.' Tyuga thought._

"My question is: Do you think I have a chance with Shiori?" Aaron asked.

_'I should've guessed he wouldn't change the subject.' Tyuga's eyes twitched._

"No." Tyuga picked up his book and continued reading.

"Aw..." Aaron dropped his head.

"What you said be honest." Tyuga said with non caring eyes.

"I know but I thought it would be yes." Aaron frowned.

"Your hopeless." Tyuga sighed then looked to his right seeing an approaching Tony who wore an apron and weirdly holding a notepad and pencil.

"Hello sirs may I take your order today?" Tony asked.

"Huh eat?" Aaron repeated then looked back at Tyuga.

"Yeah we forgot about our hunger over the brawl but after dealing with what happened I lost my appetite." Tyuga shook his head.

"Yeah I did too so sorry kid we're not buying anything now." Aaron shook his head.

"Okay then leave." Tony nudges his head to the exit.

"Excuse me?" Aaron questioned.

"You heard me you goobs if your not paying then get out." Tony spat.

"Hey listen here you brat we're only here because our captain and navigator are helping your restaurant." Aaron growled standing up.

"Captain you mean you guys are pirates?" Tony gasped.

"Heh of course we are right Tyuga?" Aaron smirked.

"Huh oh yeah Aaron your right." Tyuga was still glued to his book.

"Geez you could at least try to pay attention." Aaron groaned.

"So do you have a bounty like Connor?" Tony asked a little excitedly.

"Well not of yet but I will soon enough." Aaron nervously chuckled.

"Soon enough so you just started?" Tony sighed, "Wow what a let down."

"Oi watch what you say you may get your ass kicked if you have that bad mouth on you." Aaron growled.

"All I'm saying is that I'd expect more from pirates than you because by the way I'm hearing things it sounds like you and the rest of your crew have no bounties and are just losers sailing around with no purpose." Tony shrugged.

"You little brat." Aaron's eyebrow twitched.

"I mean you do realize Connor has a 5 million beli bounty right while you all are just 0." Tony laughed, "And he ain't even a pirate!"

"So what your saying is he's more of a criminal than a chef?" Tyuga perked up earning a shocked glance from Aaron.

_'Why is he interested all of a sudden?' Aaron sweatdropped._

"Pfft! Of course but this stuff is basically his calling and it is also mine as you can see because one day I'll surpass him and make my cooking taste the best while having his look like trash." Tony crossed his arms.

"Thanks for the unneeded info now turn around." Tyuga sighed.

"Huh why?" Tony did what he was asked then froze upon the glance of a furious Connor looking down at him.

"Those were bold words Tony I commend you on them but do you have the bite to back them up?" Connor grew a demented smirk.

"N-n-no sir!" Tony saluted.

"Well what a shame then I guess your back on mopping the floors again now stop slacking!" Connor kicked Tony into one of the table knocking it along with the contents down.

"Damn it I just cleaned that area too..." Baldwin groaned walking out of the kitchen.

"And you two why the hell are you still here, leave and take you dumbass captain with you?" Connor demanded towering over Tyuga and Aaron with a murderous glare.

"W-Well if you must know we are waiting for our captain and navigator from their errands." Aaron stuttered with his words a little intimidated by Connor.

"I don't give a crap like I said get out before I beat the shit out of you two." Connor growled.

"What makes you think you can take both of us on!?" Aaron slammed his hand on the table.

"Oh you know because I'm basically stronger than you two combined." Connor taunted.

"Why you bastard if I had my naginata here then I'd-!" Aaron was up in Connor's face.

"What would you do pretty boy say it I dare you?" Connor smirked.

"You two are acting like a bunch of dolts." Tyuga sighed and shut his book.

"Oh it seems like the quiet one is finally talking!" Connor rudely chuckled.

"You know dogs with the most bark also have the least bite if you catch my drift." Tyuga shut his book while glaring at Connor.

"You calling me a dog?" Connor growled.

"I'm not saying it but I am thinking it." Tyuga coyly smiled.

"Grr! You know your starting to piss me off." Connor grinded his teeth.

"Well I'm sorry if I am because today I wasn't expecting to be harassed and insulted by a carrot top wearing a lady's apron." Tyuga grinned.

"Why you-!" Connor lunged at Tyuga and shot his foot to the man's face.

"Hmph!" With a flick of the wrist Tyuga pulled his weapon from the opposite side of his seat and block the blow of the attack with only the sheath.

"The hell?" Connor grunted.

"That all?" Tyuga smirked as he dropped his book and grabbed his blade with two hands and push back Connor who crashes into a vacant table of bount hunters still enjoying their fill.

"Guh!" Connor growled as picked himself up then noticed something off about one of the customers, "Oi you."

"Yeah Big bro!" The hunter stiffened as Connor glared at him.

"If you want to eat do it right and use a spoon instead of a fork to eat." Connor growled while handing the utensil to the frightened bounty hunter.

"S-sorry." The bounty hunter gulped.

"Don't do it again or I'll kick your ass." Connor then focused his sights on Tyuga who remained in his seat reading his book while Aaron kept his guard up and focused on the furious chef. But the one Connor focused on was Tyuga who continued his reading and didn't even bother to look up at him in the slightest.

_'Are you mocking me dipwad!' Connor's face darkened as he approached with his hunter knife in hand._

"T-Tyuga he's coming over with a weapon this time." Aaron warned.

"I don't care he can try to fight me but he's not interesting enough for me to use my actual blade on." Tyuga sighed.

"I'm gonna slaughter you bastard." Connor growled darkly.

"Huh?" Baldwin glanced over from the table he cleaned to see Connor approaching his soon to be target, "Oh no Shiori he's doing it again!"

"What!?" Shiori jumps over the counter to see Connor then spat, "Damn brat can't calm down for a second?"

_'Why aren't you standing bastard face me!' Connor thought still seeing the relaxed Tyuga, 'What you think I'm not good enough to fight you, stand up and face me dammit!'_

The glow from Connor's arm glows even brighter than it did before, almost illuminating the whole restaurant, still approaching Connor's feat was observed by Tyuga who threw the arm a curious glance.

_'That arm of his is glowing like it did before, could it have something to do with his emotions?' Tyuga thought._

"Stand up and fight me..." Connor almost whispered.

"I have no right to fight someone if I wish not to." Tyuga sighed.

"I said **fight me!" **Connor roared shaking the whole restaurant to total silence.

"What the hell just happened his voice suddenly went much darker than it was before?" Aaron exclaimed.

"You brat enough of this you have to calm down before you scare the customers!" Shiori walked to the enraged man and grasped his shoulder.

"Shut it ya old bat this doesn't concern you!" Connor shouted.

"Excuse me but I think this is my restaurant so I think this does concern me!" Shiori forcibly turned Connor around then crossed her arms under her chest.

"Shut up just go collect your damn money while I do what I want to!" Connor yelled.

"And that's the issue I'm addressing here you can't do whatever you want in my restaurant because this place has rules and you need to follow them." Shiori said sternly.

"Well if weren't for me being here doing what I want you and the rest of these no good punks wouldn't even have this place or much less be alive!" Connor shouted earning a shocked look from everyone in the restaurant even Shiori who widened her eyes at the comment.

"Tch! do what you want." Shiori spat on Connor's shoes then walked back to her place on the front counter.

"That was a low blow Con my man a low blow." Baldwin shook his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"A man who shouts at a woman out of anger isn't a man at all." Aaron growled while cracking his knuckles.

"You stand up." Connor glared over at Tyuga who still remained calm.

"What makes you think I'll fight you after what you did?" Tyuga groaned then continued reading.

"You bastard..!" Connor lowly growled and would have taken this to engage but then a loud smash against the door caught his and everyone's attention as they look at the entrance to see a squadron of riffle carrying soldiers. As things throughout the restaurant seemed to be bad the only way to add onto this scene was this worst added variable.

"My what do we have here." A regular sized man with medium brown hair, brown eyes and a brown mustache came in wearing a black version of the soldiers uniform, he had a muscular body, with strangely large arms. Taking a puff of his cigarette he looks down at the white haired woman in front of him with a smile.

"You!" Shiori slowly reached for her concealed pistol until she felt a blade placed against her neck.

"I wouldn't make a move Shiori you do remember how sensitive my lieutenant Opal is when a gun is pulled on her." The man heavily laughed as a woman around her mid 20's constricts Shiori with a long dual edged sword. She has short curly blonde hair, freckles splashed across her cheeks, blue eyes, a beautiful woman figure and wore a black soldiers outfit but with a rolled up black buttoned up jacket which revealed her mid drift and a black skirt and black military boots.

"My what a ruffian you've grown to be Connor." The man glanced over at Connor with a smirk.

"Balbo..." Connor growled.

Staying quiet Tyuga and Aaron watched the scene unfold around them, it seems they stuck around for another mess as usual as their captain was somewhere else doing who knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>Spaghetti District<strong>

* * *

><p>"Marina can I eat the groceries?" Michael drooled.<p>

"Captain I'd appreciate it if you didn't." Marina groaned it had only been a few hours out and Michael and eaten about 6 stalls worth of food in the market, and as he got bigger Marina's wallet grew emptier. It seems their funds have to be water tight from now on if they want to survive out at sea and none the less the grand line.

"Aw but I'm hungry!" Michael whined.

"Captain please stop asking." Marina turned around to see Michael give her a depraved look of hunger.

"Please." Michael groaned, "I haven't eaten for days before you guys found me!"

"But-!" Marina began.

"Come on please I'll let you be my bestest best friend in the whole world after Tiger and Bear because they shared their prey with me and Aunt Sasha who decided to feed me after dinner and also that one guy who gave me the rest of his meat, oh and that lady in the village who always made pie she may have hit me with a frying pan since she wasn't actually giving it to me but you know still best friends." Michael gave a thumbs up.

"That doesn't sound like you made friends its more like you mooched off of them." Marina said.

"So...can I have some food or?" Michael began.

"No Michael you have to wait when we return to the ship." Marina shook her head.

"What seriously!?" Michael pouted.

_'I may sound mean when I do this to captain but its worth seeing him act like a little kid.' Marina giggled._

Trekking down the same direction of the pair were the same suited soldiers with their lieutenant leader who was male and had long purple hair, red eyes and has a handsome appearance compared to most others. He has a semi muscular body not worth talking about and wore the mandatory soldiers uniform but with a rose pinned to the front. In his hand was a single rose with many thorns on it.

"Man what a chore getting fines from these civilians is a bore I wish something as beautiful as I would come my way." The man swooned.

"Michael stop crying if you do then I might consider letting you have some okay?" Marina giggled earning the attention of the lieutenant.

"Some? Screw that I'm digging in now!" Michael roared as he dropped the groceries and dove in grabbing what he wanted through the whole trip a full bely or as full as it will ever get.

"Michael wait stop!" Marina cried trying to pull Michael out but wouldn't listen.

"Men look at that." The man pointed at Marina with interest, "I want her!"

"Huh?" Marina stopped her struggle and looked around.

"Get her for me I will have her!" The man screamed pointing at the maid wearing mermaid.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers rushed over to Marina.

"Wait who are they?" Marina asked stepping back as the group of soldiers approached.

"Hmm?" Michael sat down then gasped, "Oh no I can't see I'm blind!" Michael cried through the paper bag on his head.

_'He's not all up there is he?' Marina sweatdropped._

"Captain look!" Marina pulled the bag off of Michael's head to show him the group of charging soldiers with their spear out ready to attack their non target which was Michael of course.

"Should we run?" Marina asked already thinking of doing so.

"Kichichichchi!" Michael stood up while putting on his straw hat, "It seems the authorities have caught up with me."

"What?" Marina sweatdropped.

"I knew my crimes would get me killed." Michael grinned.

"Crimes like what?" Marina gasped.

"I've been making rated Argh! Pirated videos!" Michael chuckled.

"Ugh!" Marina groaned.

"Now it is time for me to fight!" Michael lunged at the soldiers but was then stopped when Marina grabbed him by his collar and ran off in another direction.

"Not this time captain." Marina panted.

"No let me go I was going to kick their asses!" Michael growled looking behind the soldiers to see a cloaked figure giving him the weirdest of chills that weirdly drew the smile he would've made off of his face.

"Useless scum get her already!" The man ordered earning more invigorated roars from the soldiers.

"Why is this suddenly happening to us!?" Marina cried.

_'Don't worry my beautiful flower I will have you yet I swear.' The man kissed his rose without wincing in pain by exposure to the thorns._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- The Fine from a corrupted Political leader and his Deranged Soldier!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Well I'm out so Peace Out! **


	17. The Fine from a corrupted Political lead

**The Fine from a corrupted Political leader and his Deranged Soldier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gilded Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the restaurant stood Balbo a man whose presence leaked intimidation which filled the entire room, The man smirked as he observed the room more closely surprised to see that customers were even eating in this run down establishment.<p>

"So it seems like business is going well I suppose?" Balbo said as he reached for the counter's reservation log.

"Hey get your filthy mitts off of-ugh!" Shiori was interrupted by Opal's blade slowly inching closer to her neck.

"I see interesting its empty as I thought it would be." Balbo rubbed his chin while scanning the empty book.

"So what's it matter to you asshole!" Shiori growled.

"Oh nothing its just that your business seems to be a little busier than I thought it would be." Balbo laughed to himself, "I mean who'd want to eat at a place full of former criminals."

"What did you say?" Shiori hissed while trying to take a step forward but was pushed back by Opal.

"Do not move unless you want me to make your head roll." Opal warned as her blade was now directly touching her neck.

"Criminals?" Tyuga repeated as he looked over to Aaron who was glancing at the blonde woman.

"Damn that girl who's restraining Shiori-chan is cute but she seems to be with that old fart there." Aaron growled as he couldn't decide on what to do.

"Is that what your really thinking at a time like this?" Tyuga sweatdropped.

"Anyways I came here on business to give you all something." Balbo digs in his pocket to get something as everyone remains cautious, "Ah here it is." Balbo takes out a packet with the giant words stamped **GET OUT!**

"You are all to leave here in a day orders by the big mayor himself." Balbo grinned.

"An eviction but there must be a reason why this is even issued!" Baldwin clenched his fist.

"A reason huh?" Balbo chuckled, "Well there is one particular reason this was used actually it's because your old reputations as criminals seemed to have caught up with you." Balbo then glanced over to Connor who was giving him the death stare as they speak, "And Connor your old reputation has also been added to the making of this but by doing this I can save the town from eating the trash you call food."

Suddenly Connor's eyes grew fierce as he walked towards Balbo with both hands pocketed as he growls, "Oh I'm sorry you smoking Bastard I can't hear you over all that bullshit!"

"...!" Opal was about to move from her spot until Balbo raised his hand to stop her.

"Hey don't get all mad all of a sudden I was just saying the truth is all." Balbo shrugged, "I mean even a little punk as yourself should know that compared to others you'll never amount to anything."

"I see I get it Old man then I guess we're the same." Connor glared at Balbo, "Considering your just a big boss commanding a rag tag group of pansies like you did back then."

"Ohohoho!" Balbo laughed, "Still have such a vulgar mouth huh well let me tell you this if you ever want to keep it in one piece then make sure to get your butts in gear and clear off the premises if the fine isn't taken care of."

"Is that a threat?" Connor growled while stepping forward.

"Little Greenhorns you know me already to know what I mean so lets just go with that." Balbo turned around to face the door until he heard the sounds of footsteps charging at him he simply sighed and raised his hand.

"Don't look away from me!" Connor roared as his foot was shot towards the back of Balbo's neck until something hard and durable blocked the attack and sent him flying back due to the rebound. This however caused Connor to crash into a table occupied by a few bounty hunters, "The hell!?" Connor grunts in pain.

"What was that?" Aaron gasped.

"You son of a-!" Shiori was able to momentarily push back Opal for a few seconds while reaching for the pistol but such recklessness was able to create Opal an opening to slit Shiori's neck with a slight kick to disorient Shiori then thrusts her blade at the woman.

"Crap!" Shiori cursed as she fell back.

"Farewell." Opal thrusts her blade forward to end the woman's life.

**"Crimson Fang!" **Tyuga flicked his blade against the ground and created a red concentrated shockwave intended for Opal who retreats from attacking her target and instead blocks the attack with a little struggle.

"Gugh!" Opal gritted her teeth while dulling out the brunt of the attack and instead redirected it to the ceiling which bore a big in it then dispersed in the sky.

"Hmmm?" Balbo lazily looks at Tyuga in the stance he made the shockwave, "Who the hell are you?"

"I wouldn't worry about me right now because it seems I should be asking you that." Tyuga asked.

"Such power..." Opal pants as her standard blade shattered.

"That's the result of being too underestimating Opal remember that." Balbo smiled as Opal simply nodded.

"Right sir!" Opal stood up and saluted.

"Shiori-chan are you okay!" Aaron tended to Shiori who simply kicked the man in the face.

"Bastard who said you could touch me!?" Shiori shouted.

"Rgh!" Connor pulled himself up and continued his death glare at Balbo who simply sighed.

"Look I came here to just give a warning not a declaration of war if I wanted to I could've just killed you all as we spoke." Balbo raised his hand as the soldiers behind them aimed their guns at the chefs and even the customers in their range of view.

"Not good!" Aaron gasped.

"But today's just a warning as I said." Balbo lowers his hand as the soldiers relinquished their stances and marched outside, "Until we meet again everyone I hope that you'll be rotting on the streets than selling your crappy food to the public!" Balbo laughs as he exits the building as Opal follows after along with a cold stare towards Tyuga who paid no mind to it and sheathed his blade.

"Well that could've gone better." Tyuga sighed as Connor stood up and simply walked towards the kitchen with a dark look.

"Oi Connor where are you goi-?" Baldwin was cut off when Connor points his knife to the man's neck.

"I'm not in the right mood right now so piss off." Connor walked through the kitchen while passing a curious Tony walks out with a mop to clean the mess.

"Hey what's going on I heard a lot of noise,andConnor went out so I-" Tony stops himself to see the huge mess in the dinning room then quickly walks back.

"Get back here brat!" Shiori yelled.

"Darn it!" Tony cried.

"Well it seems things have gone to the pits." Tyuga walks over to Shiori and gives her a hand up to which the woman gladly accepts.

"Thank you." Shiori nodded.

"The hell that's not fair why didn't he get hit!?" Aaron growled.

"So what was that all about?" Tyuga asked.

"Well since you did help I'd gladly fill you in heck maybe you can help us." Shiori closed her eyes as she heard many footsteps heading for the door and coughed.

Suddenly Baldwin stood in front of the exit with both arms crossed while looking down upon the escaping bounty hunters.

"And you little shits will help also understand?" Shiori spat.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The bounty hunters saluted Shiori.

"Great now we're involved I just hope my dear Marina is okay." Aaron swooned.

_'Yeah maybe those two are having a better time than we are.' Tyuga nodded._

* * *

><p><strong>With Michael and Marina<strong>

* * *

><p>The soldier's pursuit after Michael and Marina was still going even after a few hours and neither of them were able to catch a break at the slightest. But luckily they found an alley nearby to hide and devise a plan to escape. Sadly the only one with the mentality to devise something brilliant was Marina.<p>

"Hey!" Michael screamed.

"Michael who are you screaming at?" Marin asked.

"The narrator!" Michael pointed at the sky.

"R-right." Marina just let the subject pass and began where she was interrupted from, "Those soldiers seemed to have gone after us for some reason and I don't think they'll let us off until we're captured."

"Yeah I can kind of get that." Michael shrugged.

"So we'll have to sneak our way back to the restaurant and regroup to be safe." Marina explained.

"Or..." Michael rubbed his chin then gained a light bulb over his head then grinned, "I have an idea!"

"Err...I don't like that." Marina shook her head.

"Just hear me out here first off we should trade clothes." Michael began.

"Wha?"Marina began.

"Ah! Let me finish!" Michael interrupted, "Then split up and meet back at the restaurant BAM! Heh...totally mind blown myself."

"The second part was okay but why trade clothes?" Marina questioned.

"Because I'm curious." Michael trailed off.

"About what?" Marina tilts her head.

"What its like to wear a...sk..t" Michael mumbled.

"That was a little low please speak up." Marina smiled.

"I want to know what it's like to wear a skirt!" Michael cried then got onto his knees and crawled to Marina and rubbed the fabric, "I want to know the mystery of wearing something while having no restrictions!"

"Michael let go and don't look up!" Marina tried putting her skirt down as Michael continued crying.

"Please let me know the secrets of the skirt!" Michael cried loudly.

"Hey just liste-" Marina was then given the puppy dog eyes by her captain.

_'No don't give in remember what Tyuga said about this.' Marina thought._

_"Marina always remember when faced with a puppy dog eyed Michael never think or the eyes will be trapped inside your mind." Tyuga's voice rang but a pair of sad brown eyes clouded her brain._

"Gah! Fine just stop with the look!" Marina cried and covered her face.

"Thank you Marina that's why your my favorite Female Friend." Michael stood up like he had not cried at all.

"R-Really?" Marina blushed.

"Well yeah because your the only girl who became my friend unless my aunt can count as my friend." Michael rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oh?" Marina slumped down in bitter happiness/disappointment, "Thanks though."

_30 minutes later..._

The soldiers on the chase caught sight of the pair of Michael and Marina and had their sights on the maid costumed one.

"There she is get her!" The soldiers pursue the maid as the butler dressed like one ran away out the other side of the alley.

"She's alone now grab her!" A few soldiers jumped after the maid who then screeches like a monkey and pounds her fists against her chest and made an agile climb up the bricks of the building by her.

"What?" The soldiers looked up to see the monkey like maid jump up to the roof and run across the roof and jump off the edge past the other remnants of soldiers searching for her.

"Is that her?" The soldiers questioned as the sight they see before them was strange.

"Yes it is my beloved maid beauty is that you!?" The lieutenant raised his hand to catch sight of the maid he seeks for then turned his face into disgust.

What he was looking at wasn't the beauty he sought it was just a guy wearing it posing as her the whole time.

"Aaah! I feel free." Michael sighed as he glided through the air.

"Its just the butler dressed as the maid forget him and chased the one that ran away!" The soldiers nodded but turned to their leader who was enraged, "Uh sir?"

"You dare pull such a trick as my precious?" The man growled silently as he trembled in anger.

"Oh no he's mad again then that means-!" The soldiers ran away.

"He's seriously going to use his devil fruit powers right here!?" The soldiers cried.

"Quick get away from here as soon as possible!" The soldiers left the area as The man thrusts his palm forward and screamed, **"Thorn Bombardment!"**

From the the earth many grass like vines covered with blade sized thorns fired themselves upon Michael who was sadly still in the air.

"Oh no this doesn't look good!" Michael cried as the many vines stabbed themselves into the boy, "Aargh!" The thorns exploded upon impact.

"Hmph! filthy male now men lets return to capturing my beautiful maid on the double and-huh?" The man gasped at the sight of Michael slowly drifting down with the skirt over his head as he now only wore his blue boxers and straw hat.

"This thing. is. AWESOME!" Michael grinned as he landed and casted the skirt aside.

"It seems your more durable than a cockroach." The man growled.

"Phew I almost didn't made it." Michael pats the dirt off his legs then glares at the man, "But you attacking me is one thing but attacking me while you thought I was my friend is another."

"What no I attacked you because-!" The man cocked his eyebrow to dissolve the confusion until.

"That's why I'll take you on here and now mano e mano." Michael puts on his straw hat.

"Very well then if I have to stoop to your level and fight then so be it since you are challenging the one and only Decus!" The man pulled out a rose and sniffed it.

"Deck?" Michael tilts his head in confusion.

"No your mispronouncing it, my name is Decus." Decus corrected.

"Oh okay Dikes" Michael smiled.

"Your just going to keep mispronouncing it are you?" Decus sighed while closing his eyes.

"Now get ready Dickey as I'm gonna kick your ass!" Michael charged at Decus who sighed.

"*Sigh!*" Decus sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- The Rosy Brawl on the Streets!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you and enjoyed the chapter very much and remember I'm still looking for a Shipwright OC so if you have any ideas please PM!<strong>

**-And now to officially say it I'm going back to my regular schedule of publishing chapters so YAHOOOO!**

**Well anyways I'm Out so PEACE OUT!**


	18. The Rosy Brawl on the Streets!

**The Rosy Brawl on the Streets!**

* * *

><p>On the streets of Miso Island stood Decus who stared down a charging Michael who cocked his fist back.<p>

"Face punching time!" Michael punches forward as Decus just stands there in place.

"Hmph! You rapscallion." Decus smiles beautifully then raises his arm, **"Vine Rope!" **Suddenly from the ground a thorny green vine shoots out at Michael and wraps itself around his wrist.

"Ouch it hurts!" Michael cries and struggles to break free as he was distended in the air

"Haha! Yes struggle like the insect you are!" Decus laughed mockingly at Michael, "Now taste this!" Suddenly the vines moved on their own and began slamming Michael into the ground repeatedly.

"Ouch!"

"Ptooh!"

"Agh!"

"Dang it!"

Michael cried these words after being slammed into the ground many times.

"Yes now that's right howl in pain as I flatten you maggot with my Vine Vine Devil Fruit Powers now tell me where the beautiful maiden is or-!" Decus smirked evilly until...

"Sir!" Michael yelled at Decus who stopped, "I am in the middle of getting tossed around like a ragdoll now would you be so kind and be patient until I am done!?"

"Oh I apologi-wait what am I saying?" Decus growled.

"I don't know man you just began apologizing and were about to let me go." Michael said with beady eyes.

"Meh I guess so." Decus shrugged but then stopped in thought, "Wait a minute oh you almost had me there boy but I'm not that easy to fool."

_'Aw I thought that would work.' Michael frowned then looks at the ground and smiled, 'Wait a minute he controls vines and he uses them then he must be connected to this vine meaning that if I pull the vine I'll get him all discombobulated!'_

That is retarded.

"Hah thanks I appreciate it!" Michael laughed.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Decus sweatdropped.

"Wolverines." Michael said seriously.

"How does that have anything to do with the situation?" Decus asked.

"Everything." Michael smiled.

"Ugh! Stop being stupid!" Decus growled.

"Hah shows what you know I'm greatly retarded." Michael said that proudly without knowing the true meaning of the word.

"Gugh!" Decus got a slight aneurism.

_'Now while he's distracted!' Michael grunts as he tugs on the vine_ _with all his might and tears it out of the ground thus releasing himself._

"What?" Decus gasped.

"Now while he's discombobulated, **Hare**!" Michael takes a huge leap forward and was in close distance to Decus.

**"Thron shot!" **Decus shouted as a thorny vine appeared behind him and shot a thron at Michael's leg.

"Gugh!" Michael winced in pain.

"Again!" Decus shouted as another thorn was shot at Michael this time his right arm.

"Ngh!" Michael gripped his right arm in pain as it started to bleed a little.

"Now do you see my power kid, **Vine Whip!" **Decus thrusts his palm forward and creates a vine from in front of Michael which literally slaps on his head and sends him flying across the street through a building.

*CRASH!*

"Hah! Bet you wanna give up the information about your lady now huh?" Decus snickered.

"Lady? What do you mean by that?" Decus' eyes widened as he saw Michael walk out the building while patting his underwear of dust.

"How did you survive a hit like that it should have given you a coma!" Decus growled, he had never seen someone still stand by taking a whip to the head or...walk out a freaking building they crashed into like no problem!

"I'm sorry but none of that will work on me!" Michael chuckled and folded his arms behind his head.

"Tch! Just what are you?" Decus growled, "Did you also eat a devil fruit?"

"Nope." Michael shook his head, "100 Percent human sir!"

"Are you serious but how could someone like you survive something like th-?" Decus was lost in thought which was a pretty bad move...

**"Hare!" **Michael lunged at Decus and roared, "Now its my turn to attack!"

**"Thorn Wall!" **In front of the soldier the ground creates a thick canopy of thorny vines shielding him from any frontal attacks.

"Hey it's my turn!" Michael screamed from behind the wall.

"Ha! Foolish imbecile lets see you get through this!" Decus mocked then found out that a shadow over him was blocking the sunlight, looking up to his surprise was Michael falling towards the man with a huge grin.

"Yo you jerk I said it's my turn!" Michael screamed happily.

"Oh my go-!" Decus didn't have much time to react as the boy landed onto Decus' back.

"Phew stuck the landing!" Michael chuckled and rubbed his forehead as he sat on top of Decus, "Huh where did you go?"

Michael looks down and grins, "You know since you look like a police I'm gonna say this 'Looks like I'm...above the law!"

_'Yeeeaaaah!' Michael thought in his head, 'Thanks for the help brain!'_

_'Your welcome.'_

_'Wait so if your my brain then am I talking to myself?'_

_'I dunno maybe I guess.'_

_'So that must mean...'_

_'We're both Michael.'_

_"Wow that is...!'_

_'So!'_

_'Cooool!' Michael and his thoughts echoed in his mind._

"Get off of me you buffoon!" Decus rolls Michael off of him as the teen rolls away.

"Whoa I just had a talk with myself and I figured out something from my brain self and that is a way to defeat you!" Michael picks himself up and dashes after Decus, **"Hare!"**

"Ngh! Stay back you savage whelp." Decus thrusts his hand forward and summons many thorny vines to impale Michael repeatedly.

**"Monkey!" **Michael used his agile body to dodge the vines with ease and approached Decus while rolling his arm, **"Great Bear-!"**

"Damn!" Decus crossed his arms over his chest to guard the attack.

**"Strike!" **Michael roared as he shot his fist forward but...he hit the ground instead, "Whoops!" The punch was strong enough to create a huge crack leading towards Decus but stopped shortly after.

"Haha! It seems you missed now **Vine Impa-!" **Decus' stops when he feels that both of his feet are submerged into the earth beneath him due to the damage the punch gave it, "No don't tell me you planned for this!"

"Planned for what?" Michael chuckles and simply jumps forward while aiming both his feet towards Decus' chest, **"Kangaroo: Arrow Kick!"**

Slamming both his feet into Decus' chest Michael was able to knock back the man into a building wall nearby.

"Krch!" Decus coughs out a small amount of blood, "Damn you brat!"

"That's not all!" Michael charges at Decus one more time, **"Great Tiger-!"**

"Damn it I won't let myself look like a fool!" Decus shouted and thrusts his palm at Michael once more while bombarding him with many thorny vines.

**"Claw!" **Michael changes his hands into the claw position and slashes them against the vines many times either slapping them away or literally cutting them in half.

"Impossible he's just using his bare hands!" Decus gasped.

"Now!" Michael jumps in the air while locking both hands over his head, **"Great Bear Hammer!"**

Falling down towards Decus Michael slams his locked hands on top of Decus' head with amazing strength as the man literally was smashed into the ground below which created a medium sized crater due to impact.

"Guagh!" Decus coughed out a medium amount of blood as his eyes rolled back, "M-My beautiful m-maiden..." Decus lays limply in the crater.

"Hah not even a sweat!" Michael folded his arms and grinned then gasped, "Wait I'm forgetting something important!" Michael realized as many people walking by looked at the half naked kid strangely. Michael then rushed towards the unconscious Decus and grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "I forgot about the groceries, If I forget them then the Boss Lady won't feed me!"

"..." Decus grumbles in pain.

"Quick do you have any money on you so I could get more groceries!" Michael shook Decus more, "If not can you spare a chocolate bar or a 50 pound pound steak if you don't have the first then how about the second I don't mind if its raw I can just improvise and try to cook it myself!"

"..." Decus grew even more limper.

"Come on I haven't eaten for 2 hours I'll starve!" Michael cried comically..

Suddenly footsteps walking by him caught Michael's attention.

"Hm?" Michael looks behind himself to see a furious Connor walking by him with his hands in his pockets and as he walked down the street many other people seemed to avoid contact or even looking at the guy in fear.

He smiled, "Yo its that chef dude!" Michael ran towards Connor while waving his hand, "Oi Carrot Top!"

"Ngh!" Connor stopped walking and grew a huge tick mark on his head, "Now I have to deal with this asshole...!"

"Yo!" Michael stopped a few feet in front of Connor with a grin, "Why are you here, did you get groceries to help me?"

"No why would I help someone like you and-why the hell are you half naked!" Connor shouted upon realization.

"Huh I see no problem in it." Michael shrugged as many people watching were either in disgust or blushing (mostly females).

"You idiot this will get you caught by the island's police they don't allow nudity freely!" Connor growled then noticed someone in Michael's hand, "What are you dragging?"

"Oh this its just this jerk who attacked me and Marina who I still have to catch up to." Michael showed Connor Decus who in turn widened his eyes in shock.

"Holy crap you kicked the crap out of one of the town's top policemen are you nuts you could get seriously in deep shit for...!" Connor shouted then looks around to see no one was seeing the sight of the boy dragging Decus then raised up his hand, "Dude High-Five." Connor raised his hand as Michael gladly high fived him.

"Now help me drag this guy away." Connor grabbed Decus' legs as the both dragged the man into an alley.

"So does this make us friends?" Michael gasped happily as he dropped Decus onto the stone floor.

"Hehe don't push it I have something to do and that's all I'm telling you." Connor spat and began dragging Decus' further into the alley.

"But wait Carrot Top I wanna help you so we can be nakama!" Michael chuckled and walked with Connor.

"Idiot I said before I don't wanna be nakama with a pirate like you!" Connor growled while emitting a deadly aura.

Michael blinked twice while keeping a neutral face then smile, "All I heard was nakama in that sentence so come on tell me what we're doing pal!" Michael patted Connor on the back and walked ahead.

"I'm going to kill you!" Connor growled then looked at Decus' badge seriously, _'No matter what I'll expose the true criminals in this town starting with that shitty mayor.'_

(With Marina)

Rushing down the streets Marina tried her best to conceal herself but the many male lustful eyes laid upon her were still noticeable as the butler clothing Michael gave her was a little too tight because of their different body sizes. As it was closely hugging her body rather tightly.

"I'm almost there just a few more streets and I'm there." Marina panted as she ran past many people to only see a few ahead of her bow respectfully to the center of the road due to loud marching being heard.

"What's going on here?" Marina stopped herself to peek through the crowd and look out to see something horrifying, it was that old lady she had to pay for Michael's eating expenses. She was seen on the floor holding her arm in pain as many soldiers surrounded her holding guns while one held a cannon pointed towards her produce stand and inventory.

"By order of the Mayor we are forced to shut down this stall's use due to the owner's refusal to pay their fine." A soldier read a red slip out loud.

"But I said I would have enough by the end of the week, I can't pay right now!" The old woman cried out but was kicked by a gruff looking soldier.

"Shut it old bat you had your chance and we're doing what we're told!" The soldier chuckled rather darkly then pointed towards the soldier holding the cannon, "Fire!"

The soldier nodded and fired upon the stall with many cannons.

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

In a great explosion the stall was sent blazing with flames as the produce either turned to bits and flew everywhere or were burned away and was replaced by the smell of gunpowder.

"N-No..." The old woman cried to herself, "That was all I had left."

"Hmph too bad for you maybe next time you should have kept yourself ready to pony up when asked to." The soldiers gathered up in a file and marched away as Marina watched the burning stall in sadness.

"How can people do such cruel things and aren't they supposed to be the police." Marina clenched her fist in anger and began shedding tears.

As the crowd of fearful onlookers dispersed Marina saw the old woman still on the ground in pain and went to aid her with getting her help first before anything else but she was stopped when an old man who looked to be her husband interrupted and decided to take care of things. Watching them walk away Marina could tell that those two have been together for a long time and by the looks of how poor their clothing looked it seems their lifestyle may not be that great.

"This can't be happening what is with this place it seemed fine when we entered but I have a bad feeling about this." Marina said to herself and rushed down the street, "I have to know what's happening and I know Miss Shiori can help I mean she's so nice she may tell Tyuga and Aaron while they're still with her."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Guilded Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>Swabbing away at the dirty floors were Aaron and Tyuga who were apparently forced to do so by Shiori who watches them with anger in her eyes.<p>

"You two nimrods can clean faster than that do it faster!" Shiori demanded.

"You know beautiful yelling won't make us do this any faster than we can already do." Aaron chuckled.

"Oh I know that boy but I do believe in hitting though." Shiori pulls out a pistol.

"Um that's a pistol." Aaron gulped as Tyuga watched with wide eyes.

"I know but do you wanna know what I'm gonna do with it if you keep talking back?" Shiori smirked evilly.

"No he doesn't we'll work faster!" Tyuga stepped in front of Aaron and shook his head rapidly.

"See your friend here get's the picture so why don't you get BACK TO WORK!" Shiori yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Aaron yelled as Tyuga groaned.

"Hmph it's good to be the queen." Shiori puts her hands onto her hips and walked off into the kitchen to keep tabs on the lazy chefs.

"Man I wonder what caused her to be so uptight like that?" Tyuga sweatdropped.

"I don't know or care let's get this finished so we can get the hell outta here." Aaron grunts as he cleans harder.

"I thought you were interested in that blonde female swordsman before?" Tyuga questioned.

"Look I may love women but this one right here is gonna chop off my balls and I'd rather have them on me as I go on to love more women." Aaron shuddered.

"Hmph! Coward." Tyuga chuckled.

"Hey I'd rather be a coward and live than die by something stupid!" Aaron shouted.

Walking in the room was Baldwin and Kyle who was holding a hole stack of dishes.

"So you boys under the boss' thumb huh?" Kyle asked.

"Of course if we weren't why would we stay?" Tyuga asked.

"Hahaha! That's what everyone would say if they met Shiori but don't worry she's actually nicer than you think!" Baldwin laughed heavily.

"I've been here for 3 years and I haven't seen any nice side yet." Kyle said to himself while looking away.

"I doubt that I mean she just pulled a pistol out of nowhere I don't see too many people do that and I used to live on an island with the sole purpose to fight in some warehouse." Aaron explained as Baldwin laughed so more at the comment.

"It's been so long since I've had an interesting conversation and one so uplifting too." Baldwin laughed.

"Yeah I find it relieving too but you know?" Tyuga nodded then noticed the packet that Balbo left behind and said, "So care to explain to me what happened earlier, because those police guys did not seem friendly?"

Baldwin suddenly stopped laughing then grew serious.

"I can't say anything about that man to you all in here." Baldwin said.

"Come on just between us pals huh?" Tyuga nudged the large man.

"Like I said I can't say anything to you all in here." Baldwin closed his eyes and folded his arms which were beginning to get dragged out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing!?" Baldwin yelled.

"You said we can't talk about it here so let's head out." Tyuga smiled as Aaron rushed towards him.

"Tyuga why are you asking this guy about something like that we should just leave it alone and wait for Michael and Marina-chan to return so we can get the hell off this island!" Aaron shook his head.

"Look this place seems interesting and now that I know another swordsman is here I can't let the chance go to see my progress and besides I believe Shiori would love the help maybe even admire you for it." Tyuga smirked as he grabbed his katana while dragging Baldwin out.

...

"Come on you old bastard move already!" Aaron roared as he and Tyuga were making progress with pulling the man out.

"Damn it boys let go!" Badlwin growled as he was slowly dragged outside.

"Me too I wanna come!" Kyle rushed outside and followed the three while throwing the dishes in the air...

*Crash!* *Crash!* *Crash!* *Crash!*

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter- How a Savage restaurant and Military came to be!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>

**Well I'm out so Peace Out and have a great day YOSH!**


End file.
